A Dance of Letters
by Cecilia Glass
Summary: A letter can express words of seriousness. Or of feeling. Especially if you have trouble speaking.A lovely Day it once was until love became a Clause. There are no more Simple days. Sharing Memories? Impossible. A man from another Dimension? Impossible. Dreams that kill you? I'll testify.
1. Chapter 1

I hurried to class. I can't believe that my alarm rang late. First day back after Spring Break and I wake up late. I should have just left the homework alone last night.

"Dammit" I said as I hurried to my locker. Turning the lock I tried to conjure up memories. 37...6...What's Next! The bell for second period rang. I guess I'll fit in. I thought

"Oh yeah 14" I said aloud. People passing by looked at me.

"Dobe, Why'd you skip first period?"

"What's it to you,Teme?!"

"Well, now I have to be partners with Sakura instead of you."

"Awe Man" I looked in my locker to find a letter in a nice looking envelope.

Hmm. Did I put that in there? It actually doesn't look like mine. Sasuke looked in my locker.

"What's that.?"

"Dunno"I answered grabbing my book. I grabbed it as well curious as to what the contents were.

Next period, ofcourse was English. Great. I sat down in my seat noticing a few people I knew. Teme and Sakura aren't in this class with me. Which basically makes it boring. I took out the envelope. Neatly typed was what looked a letter. . .

* * *

This is my first letter to you

And I'm kind of nervous

Its a secret to everyone

And I can't stutter when I write

I'm your secret admirer

I watch from afar

You never look at me

I said to myself

'Why go through this'

I mean I'm not like 'Barbie: The Movie'

I'm not your best friend

But I need the comfort

To the feelings that overflow

I don't think ill ever have the guts to tell you

I know who you are with right now

But as the hare might say

"The First in the race Might not always win"

I'm sure you don't understand now

But you will.

* * *

What is this supposed to be. The girl beside reached over me. The girl was Kankuro's sister, Temari.

"Ooohh! Interesting, Naruto"

"What is it?"I asked her

She looked at me. "Are you seriously that..." I scratched my head. "Oh yeah this is Naruto I'm talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean!"I answered rather loudly. Before she could have answered the second bell rang and she went to her assigned seat. Asuma-sensei went up to the board and began class. I looked at a tree below which was still occupied by someone. I'll have to ask Sasuke later. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

It's almost been half of the year since I've been to this school. I still remember the girls from the Girls academy I used to go to. The ones that I almost wish I had never left. I really don't hang out with a lot of people here but I miraculously fit in with the interesting student class.

The principle drafted me Mostly because of my Grades and my interesting background. That's what She says but I know it was Neji and my father's messing around that really caused this.

This school is for what I call Gifted, Talented, and Interesting. In this school there is all kinds of people. Not one person is just like another. There is even one guy who is Crazy over Bugs.

*Shivers* That's just weird and kind of Disgusting. Considering this guy is one of my lab partners It just signifies that I have really stepped up from the girlishness of St. Marilynn's School for Ladies.

Konoha's school for the Gifted and Talented is very unique but it still has the same components of a high school. You still have your Jocks, the QB(QuarterBack), his best friend, the QB's girlfriend the head cheerleader, her best friend and so on.

Except here its not football its Soccer and Baseball. The minor sports are Basketball and Lacrosse. Football is banned in Konoha for reasons I have yet to figure out.

You see my home has always been in Konoha but I stayed in Dorms at Marilynn's which is just outside the city.

"Hinata, Are you okay?"Kiba asked me.

""Y-yes. I'm f-fine"I answered.

I try to do a monologue every one in a while so I can keep up with my life. Also, It may help my disorder. Its not an actual Disorder. I'm just really shy and I stutter a lot. If I don't stutter, it usually means I'm really mad or I'm really sad. I have done a lot to help it actually. It used to be a lot worse. Then I could say 16 words in a sentence and every one of them I would stutter.

I would love a pencil and a piece of paper. I could do miracles with that. Writing is something I like spending my time doing.

"Yeah, and Sasuke said 'Dude, stop acting like an retard' "I heard someone giggle. I looked at the girls who interrupted my monologue. It was Sakura and her posse that are in this class. Which is Chemistry.

Here the Head cheerleader is actually nice unlike most typical high schools. Not nice like only when teachers are looking, either. She would gladly give up her shirt for a stranger. Her name is Sakura Haruno. I think she wants to be a Doctor. I don't know what kind though. I am friends with her. I mean we are on good terms but I chose to be a loner. And I want to stay a loner for just a bit longer.

"Ino! You don't put that in there"TenTen scolded.

Now the posse is kind of normal. Tenten is the girl that you always see with the brown hair in two little balls on her head and Ino is a pure blonde with a bubbly personality. Tenten is known for wielding weapons. She's called the weapons mistress. Though I've never had it happen to me I've seen it happen before and its not pretty. That story is for a later date though. I eat lunch with her. We somehow get along well. Ino is somewhat of the social magnet. She is the gossip queen here. Trust me. If you have any kind of gossip She might not personally know you but she knows you. Including me.

"BOOM!"

"Table 2 is everything alright" asked.

"Yes ma'am. "The three girls answered cheerily. Not surprising.

I work at Table 3 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba's mom is a teacher here and Shino is the guy that's crazy over bugs. *Shivers*

Now we should talk about my crush. My teacher found out by initial Analysis and urged me to tell him. I do have her for my 3rd and my 5th. Chemistry and English. She does two subjects because she says they make up her life.

I look up to her for many reasons. She's African. Its really rare to see Africans here in Konoha even though we're Diverse. She had a hard time fitting in. She also a voodoo artist and a Dancer. She's supposed to perform in the festival in the start of summer along with the traditional dance. Its a new feature this year that I'm sure my father won't like.

LaLaLaLa!

The bell. Not even the bell is normal. Next period is Well. It's not a period, actually. It's lunch. I Always leave my Binder in her room while I go to Lunch and Art. I have my Portfolio in my locker so I save lots of time. As I went towards the cafeteria.

At the moment I turned to go to enter the cafeteria I ran into someone just coming out. HE didn't see me because he was walking backwards with a orange juice in his hand while talking to his friend. At collision I could have gotten out of it but he reached behind and grabbed my back, a mini-second of stumbling and then finally the tumble. I caught a flash of blonde hair as I went down. And out.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't mean to fall on the girl and knock her out. I was talking to Teme with my orange juice and then I bumped into something and reached behind me and it fell. I fell on it and I guess I'm not very light because it was out before I could recover. When I did recover I found out 'it' was a 'She' and TenTen, one of Sakura's friends helped the unconscious chick to the infirmary. I already know Tsunade Baa-chan will scold me later.

Teme gave me a mean look when he saw who it was and when I looked I couldn't see why. She looked normal. Real small. Long blue or purple hair depending on how you look at it. Pretty face, even though I didn't get a good look at it.

As we were walking back to class he goes" You do know that She is related to Neji, right. "

I raised my eyebrows and said "For real!"

"Shut up, Dobe. "He half whispered "Yeah, like she's his cousin or sister or something. Ino was talking about her the other day and I think they have the same eyes."

I personally don't like those eyes. They're so cold. I like heat! The teacher didn't take tardies luckily and we sat at our table. Our class is smaller so me and Teme work together even though we're supposed to work in groups of three. The teacher, Ms. Hoodba is like awesome! Like Greatest Teacher Ever! She's a dancer and she's African and she teaches Chemistry and English. Too bad I don't have her for English, though.

I let some smart people in this class look at it when Sasuke asked to go to the John. The Leader's name is Ichiro Kakuzo. I just call him Lead Wiz because he's good at everything. Plus it sounds good. The whole group began laughing when I asked what Lead wiz was scoffing at.

"You definitely wouldn't want to lose this. Its confidential and also don't show it to people you know would make fun of you or make it too conspicuous"he said. I nodded like I knew what he was talking about but really I just try and get the simple stuff because he likes to use a lot of big words. I got 'Don't lose it' and 'Don't show it to people who would make fun of you' ummmm.

"What does 'Conspitious' mean?"I asked. Lead Wiz's friend.- Who I call Ginger. Her hair is Orange basically. Some people call it red but her hair is obviously orange!- pushed up her glasses a bit and answered "It means Noticeable in Naruto terminology"

"Kk"I dismissed myself from world of brainy. I went to Ms. Hoodba's desk. "Hey teach, Can you keep this for me. I dunno what it really is but Lead Wiz told me to keep it Not Lost so can you keep it for a while? My place is definitely not safe."

She looked at me funny. "Do you mind if I read it later. I honestly don't think you understand what it is."She turned the nice envelope in her hand.

"Nope, not at all. It's not- Oh there goes Teme. See ya!" I said rerouting my attention.

* * *

I woke up hearing birds chirping. I tried to get up but I went back down when the ceiling started to sink and those birdies began to sway like a leaves before hitting the ground. I then saw the nurse and TenTen's head loom over mine. What happened?

I was trying to say it but it never came out. TenTen said "You got ran over Hinata"

"You were fallen on,Dear."The nurse exchanged. " Lovely that you joined us again. Tenten brought you over here. You just went unconscious from shock, Hinata. You must not take a lot of stress. Or maybe you've been taking in too much stress.

"Ill leave you two alone. Be ready to leave in a few. You were only out for about 30 minutes. No worries, you'll get passes." She left to go to her office. TenTen pulled out a box of Brown Sugar and Cinnamon Pop Tarts. "This is my box for emergencies."

I raised a brow."So you have a normal box." She reached in her thick bag. And pulled out a box of Strawberry...then Fudge. "Which one do you want?"

"I will take whatever you see fit. I didn't mean to bother you in such ways. Gomen."she looked perplexed at my apology then it quickly changed into enthusiasm.

"Whatever, Chicka. Guess who fell on you though?!"

"Umm, I don't know."I said not really sure.

"Come on. Tall. Blonde. "She emphasized. I wasn't really catching on until I remembered the glimpse of Blond hair before I went out. It was a he and he was certainly taller than me. Significantly taller. And Orange. I flushed a bit. Orange, Tall, and Blonde sound a lot lik- "Now you're catchin' on!"Tenten said opening her Pack.

Like my-"it was Him."

My Crush "Naruto Uzumaki"

Did I mention that?


	4. Chapter 4

I've always had a crush on him. Ever since I was little. We weren't childhood friends. We just happened to hang out in the same playground. Well, it was more like I followed him to the same playground after my first encounter. I had ran away from my nanny who was scolding me. I ended up in the park where boys cornered me. Talking about how the Hyuuga's act all better than other kids. Naruto ofcourse stepping in and saved me but he probably doesn't remember that considering my nanny brought me away from them.

Ever since then I've always been interested. He's an orphaned child. He lives on his own now. When I went to the girls academy he was still here. A lot has changed since then, though. He grew to be real popular. He already was popular because of his behavior but then him, Sasuke, and Sakura were put in the same group. Then he joined the soccer team with Sasuke. After that he was interested in Basketball. Then he started with Baseball. So now he alternated between all three of them. Sasuke only plays soccer and basketball with him though. He, Sasuke, doesn't like Baseball for some reason. It doesn't matter though.

Lovely that my father decided to visit me today. During my monologue. I slid open the door and bowed. "Hello, Hiashi-sama"

He bowed as well and came in.

"Honey, when we're alone you can call me Tou-san!"

He waved me off. "So how are you in school? Did Neji say hello to you, today. When is the festival? Do you think that Hanabe should go to that school? "

The maid brought in some tea.

"Father, I believe you shouldn't worry at all about me in school. I'm fine and I know Neji-san is fine. So don't worry about that. Now don't you think three Hyuuga's at the same school will be-"he interrupted me. "No, not at all" I glared at him.

"I know what you did to get me in, Father. You need to chill."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "To chill. What are you talking about? The tea is warm. I thought you liked your tea warm."

I rolled my eyes inwardly."To chill is a term used to say calm down."

He shifted a bit processing this in his brain good. "Oh! I learned new terminology. You young people are producing new words every day."

He knows lots of new words now. We bonded a year ago when I came back from the girls school and had some kind of game he used to love in his old days. It was very interesting to see him interested in what he usually calls 'foolishness.' The only people who have seen this part of him are Neji-niisan, Hanabe, and a few maids. "So does Neji acknowledge you at all at school.?"He asked.

"Yes, when he's not talking to someone. Which is a lot, actually but that's okay. I have a few select friends. One being the girl who actually tried to kill him."

"Oh yes. With the buns. I can never seem to remember her name. Is she in a clan."

He was counting on his fingers. "She's too small to be an Akimichi. Too average-minded to be a Nara. No. . . . No" he mumbled.

"She's not in a clan. She actually is an orphan. Her friend Lee. You remember with the green tights. The one that was in their group with umm"I thought back to what Lee says about his eyebrows. "Youthful eyebrows"

He caught on quick. "Yes, that one. He creeps me out."

"He's an orphan too."

"Its interesting that Neji is basically an orphan too. He has a loving uncle here though. And I'd better be the best. " He clenched his fist at his words.

"Tou-san. You do realize how you were before you saw that game right.?"I asked him.

He looked away. "Whatever."

"Tsunade-sama has not decided what day the festival will be but I do know it'll be after we get out of school. They're adding My teachers' dance this year as well as the Traditional dance. Tsunade hasn't decided who will be the dancers for that either."

He harrumphed. "Well, that ought to be very interesting. I hope one of you two get to do it. You or Neji. Tsunade shouldn't allow that foolishness."I made a dimple in my cheek. Father can be so weird. He made his leave after that. Neji walked in. I gave him a nasty look. "What happened to knocking?"

He sat down in the spot that Tou-san was in just a second ago.

"I don't know about Hiashi-sama but you seem to be making him happy Lately. You need to calm down whatever you're doing. Your Father just gave me a 'Bro-fist' in the hallway."He emphasized on the Bro-Fist.

I laughed. "May I ask What is so funny?"

I sobered and frowned at him. "Get out"

He stood. "And Also don't be tainted by that African woman."

He left before I unclenched my jaw. Sometimes my family can be just ughh. Especially Neji. He's like my father before but my age so he's more annoying. They both still think the same of .

Whatever.

Naruto's POV

I looked at my report card. All B's and 2 A's. Amazing scores . . . . . From my last report card. Teme made fun of me but whatever. My GPA is still pretty high so. My A's are in 's class and gym. Classic. I finished Practice on time today. Coach still turned off the Hot water though. Ugh. Baseball is so swag though. I called Sakura-chan.

"Hey, Whatcha Doin?"

"Homework"she deadpanned.

"Are you still here?"I asked.

"Yeah. In the student council room. We had a meeting today."

"Kk, I'll be there in a second."

I hung up. Her and Sasuke are on the student council. Sasuke is the president and Sakura is the Secretary. God knows what that is. I think Neji is the President, Shino is the Treasurer, and Shikamaru is. I thought about this and gave up. Sakura and Sasuke were in there. "Teme!"

"What Dobe?!"He answered sharp but coolly at the same time. I grabbed a chair. "Wassup."

Shino rolled his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. Sakura started talking to Shino.

"So we are doing most of the entertainment for the festival right. What kinda funds do we have concerning that? I'm sure a Talent show will be easy but we've been doing that for years. Other than the Dancing. We don't have anything written."

"So boring."I got up and moved to the window. Whoa. Am I really seeing a blue haired streak coming towards the school or is it just my eyes. "Hey guys. Come look at this."

Sakura and Sasuke came to look at it. "Its . . A girl. She's running. I'll go see what-"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, I got this."

Back to Hina-chan

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get my Rough Draft. I looked up and Saw my dear Crush. In the second window up. I believe that is the student council room. With his girlfriend and the Secretary on student council, Sakura Haruno. Did I mention that?


	5. Chapter 5

I came in through the side door. I remembered the code to it. My locker was near it. I fumbled opening it. Ugh. As soon as I got it open I grabbed the folder and searched through it. When I found it I sighed. Thank Kami-sama. Now I'm in good spirits again. I looked at the small battery powered watch. I only had thirty minutes until dinner. I took it out and sighed again. A shadow came over me suddenly and I tensed. I looked to see the vice president. Sasuke Uchiha. He's in my gym class I believe. No! He had Archery and his class runs with ours sometimes. I think. "H-he-he-hello."I bowed. Sasuke was also of an important clan. The Uchiha's have done business with us on multiple occasions. "I need to go". Just then it thundered and started pouring down raining. Yeah . . . Those spirits that I just had. They died. "Need a ride."

"Anoo, I-I guess I D-do."

He nodded and told me to follow him. I did. When we got to the student council room though I decided to stay outside. I heard sasuke walk in and Naruto go 'what's up.' He answered

"I'm taking her home"

"Yeah. That rain is going down fast."This was a new voice. I'm guessing Sakura.

"But Why?! I wanted to hang out" Naruto whined. Quite loudly,too

"Well. She is one of Uchiha's clients."

"Not her. Her family. What is with all these rich families and getting along with other rich people. Where is this chick anyway?"

"She outside the door probably listening to your blabbering." Sasuke answered

Why did he have to do that? Suddenly but not unpredictably Naruto's head swiveled around to see me. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking at my breasts. Sakura suddenly came up behind him and punched him.

"Hi my name is Sak-"she looked at me good.

"I know you. You're in my 3rd period. It's Hinata right? Hinata Hyuuga? "

I nodded. Sasuke came out. With all his stuff saying. "Let's go."

"Rude! "Sakura said to Sasuke. "Bye Hinata" I hurried along. God tall people walk too fast. He had a sleek black car that looked like a convertible. I slid in when he unlocked it. I looked at the clock. 23 minutes left. If it took me about ten minutes to get here running through the Backways then it should take him only about 5. I gave him directions then thought about that. "Stop driving." He pulled over. It was only barely drizzling by now. I looked to see if any members were around. "You are to forget this as soon as you leave. Got it."I said. No stuttering or anything. He looked utterly suprised. I was too but I was in a hurry. I grabbed the paper then got out. Sasuke drove off. This part of the wall was only 8 feet tall. Smaller than those in the front. There were small foot ladders covered by a large tree. I think Neji had them put there. Due to the height of them it was hard to get up and down them. I've only done it a few times. I yelled a bye over the wall when I got over it and then went in. Walking down the gardens was tricky. I came in through the back door then took a passage through the cellar. Then I came up again and resurfaced in the storage closet in front of my room. I opened the door and rushed to my room and changed. The maids came in as I was brushing my hair. Whew. I still have 9 minutes.

**Naruto's Point of View. **

Me and Sakura walked home together. She doesn't live that far from me. I ate at my favorite Ramen house then went home. I had a dream last night. I knew they would never find out and I never told them. Sakura and Teme. It was that same dream. Of my parents. The red-headed woman and the Blonde. Arguing. In every dream I knew it was about me. Tsunade told me to ignore the dreams but everytime I go to sleep with it on my mind I dream of them. It was Something about me dying. Or was it people dying. I was never adopted. No. I came out of the red head. I think her name is Kushina, my mother. They came here to Konoha. And didn't plan on staying long. It wasn't meant to happen. Then Minato, blonde, and my father saved the village or something. And they ended up staying here. I gathered this from previous dreams. It was the dream last night that brought me a bit more of it. I turned over in the bed. I was only about 5. Or 4. When they started talking about it. How someone was planning on taking me or something. These people. I got a glimpse of them. They wore black with a high collar. With Red clouds on the cloak. They were all filled with hatred but that's not what scared me. What scared me was that there was a guy in a mask. And under the mask. Was Sasuke.

* * *

-**Narrator **

**And so Dreams are made. With beautiful clouds and hatred in their eyes. **

**There pain is given. **

**With great generosity. **

**But there's only one thing **

**That thing that his parents werent afraid of. **

**Its called Love. **

**All we are waiting for. **

**Is to see if their son**

**The one they died for. **

**Can see that. **

* * *

Minna! Minna! Minna!

I had a lovely time writing this chapter even though its short. It was very interesting. Even for me. Yayyy! Aren't yall happy I came up with the next chapter. It is good. I'm thinking about my Ino. I don't want to put up a poll. I'm not sure though. There have been lots of good ino couples.

InoxShikamaru- I mean like this is my classic. Cute. Dramatic. And kinda problamatic because I'm also looking at Shikamaru and Temaru.

InoxKiba- I have a friend that had a vote for Ino with Kiba and he won against Shikamaru. They are the cutest couple. I could write this too.

InoxChoji- one of my favorite authors. I don't know if I should advertise but I definetly suggest reading it. Its a NaruHina and it has Ino and Choji. I was kinda itsy about the couple until she wrote some Hilarious scenes about Ino being attracted to food. Its a cute couple as well and I could write it.

If you want a Ino and Sasuke you can forget it. Also. This is not going to be a Naruto and Sakura romance. (Gods No!) Or a Hinata and Sasuke. They get Closer. But no. I don't do Uchiha-Hyuuga.

Hello! If you want the name of one of the stories I mentioned with the couples of Ino so you can see. PM me or stick it in a review. So anyways. Review. Give me some feedback. Its always good for writers to get good and bad feedback. :)

Oh and I forgot. In the other most recent chapter Naruto mentions Sasuke and Neji as President. And then here Hinata says Sasuke is the Vice president. That's not a typo. Narutos just an idiot and I was conveying it. Smileys.


	6. Chapter 6

"If we stay here They are Going to find us!"

"No they won't. He's already Four years old and he hasn't shown signs of having it. "

"It doesn't matter. You know my Lineage. They're slow"

"But. I'm fast. "

"No"she motioned with her hands.

"I thought you Loved these people. I thought you loved this town. Why won't you leave it? You should want to save it more than stay here and destroy it."

"Its a run or face it matter, babe." "No it is not! I don't care about Male Pride! And you shouldn't either! You should care about your god damn son and his life! And Us as well! Why can't you understand? Minato. Why can't you just understand?"She broke into tears. The real tears.

A little Naruto stood behind the stairs listening intently. Quiet. He knew something bad was going to happen. He just needed to figure out what.

"Okay. Okay. We'll run. "

Her tears dried quickly and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kushina. Are you pregnant again?" She laughed.

"Tou-san. Can I eat?"Little Naruto asked from behind the stairs. Minato smiled warmly at his son.

"What do you want to eat, son?"

"RAMEN!"

"Uchiha! Are we going today?" A man asked. He had white slicked back hair.

"Yes, Dumbass." A man with long blonde hair answered. Well it sounded like a man.

"Whoever asked you, Bitch"the white haired man spit back.

"Silence"the Uchiha stated. "Yes, its been 5 years. They should know. We're invading tonight"

The long haired blonde started. "Wow, that's the most I've heard you say in like forever."

They came and they killed so many. Looking for the Uzumaki. The village fought back but it was too strong. Kushina quickly gave Little Naruto a necklace. Minato and Kushina held little Naruto between them and cried.

They put Little Naruto down and he started tearing up. "Mama, Papa, Where are you going?"

They both got to his level. "We are going far away."

"Far away? Like to *oba-chan's"

"No. Much farther than that son. Keep on that necklace."Minato said. Quite calmly considering the tears that slid down his face.

Kushina kissed him on the lips and wiped little Naruto's tears. "We love you, Always remember we love you."She started in more tears. Minato helped her up. The last thing Little Naruto saw was red hair before the door closed.

They died. Aloing with half the town. Little Naruto decided to explore. He left his home to find the world in devastation. Little Naruto ran. He ran all the way to the Hokage's home.

"Old Man!" "Jii-chan!"

Sarutobi sat at the table mourning. He looked up at the sight of the healthy little boy. It wasn't until he saw the necklace on little Naruto's neck that he broke down in tears. Little Naruto didn't stop at the tears. He ran over and started shaking him. "Where is mama and Papa? Where did they go? Did they really go far away?"

Sarutobi hugged the child. "Son, I'm sorry. Your parents won't be coming back. They can't."

Little Naruto took this in before going into a crying fit. "Mommy!"

The Hokage dried his tears and straightened himself. Grabbing the wailing child he went to the Yamanaka home. "With all the correct tings he would only forget . . . . . ."

Forget, Naruto. I was moved to a dark place. A red wall covered the outside world.

'You Forgot us.' My parents looked down at me with shame. 'I can't believe I birthed him.' Her red hair swished.

Stop.

'I know I'm ashamed he's my son. He forgot us.' The blue-eyed man looked away.

"Stop!"

I punched a wall to see it crack.

'Look. He can't even control himself.' My mother pinned.

I held my head with my bloody hand.

"Stop!"

'Why, son? We're just telling you. Aren't we Kushina?'

I looked up.

She grinned evilly. 'Why yes Minato. I'm still not over the fact that he Forgot us.'

Forgot. . . . . Forget . . . . . Forgotten . .

They laughed.

I punched the wall again. It fell.

'Look at him again. Not a cell of self control. I'm thinking about disowning you.' She taunted.

They laughed.

"STOOOOP!" I sat up. I put a hand to my face. My hand was bloody. Tears streaked down my face still. I jumped up and looked all over the place. In drawers. The closet. To find the necklace. I frantically traveled to my living room. I looked in the picture then the drawer. I ran to the kitchen. Looked in the knife drawer, the spoon, the fork, the trash. Then I looked in the cabinet. I climbed to the top of the cabinet to see a box. I grabbed it and climbed back down. Thinking of my bloody hand I opened the box with my other hand to see it. The necklace my mother gave me. And told me to always wear. I sunk down to the floor with it. I took it off when I started playing a lot of sports. Mainly because I didn't want it to break. But also because other boys started questioning why I wear it and said it wasn't masculine. Even Sasuke asked why I wore it. And he rarely asks about stuff. The dream I had last night. It was torture. The dream I think stopped when I went to the Yamanaka home. I remember. I went to see the best mind doctor. Inoichi Yamanaka. And I forgot. I put on the necklace then washed my hands. I went back to bed then decided to shower, instead. In the hot spray. I got to thinking. If my dream was true what am I going to do about it? Just put it in the back of my head like I usually do. Even though this technically isn't logic. I don't like burdening people with problems and when I do I'm usually playing. Like Tsunade. I might not tell anyone. Its not that serious I thought as I walked out to look for some clothes. Shit. I didn't even think about school did I? I looked at the clock. 12:08. I might as well stay home. I didn't want to go anyway. Though I'm going to miss practice. At least there isn't a game today. I refuse to stay here though. Maybe I will just chill with the construction guys. Yeah. I quickly dressed and headed out.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I woke up at like noon and by then there's no purpose. Even Lunch has passed by then."

He laughed. My friends dad Chouza. Choji's dad was helping work as well. I grinned and picked up another 2x4. Choji's dad is awesome. He only visits every once in a while like me. I actually don't know what he does for a living. Hmm "Hey, Chouza. What do you do for a living?"

"Well Naruto. You've been working here as a volunteer and you didn't know that me and my uncle own this place."

My head dropped. Nope I didn't. The Akimichi laughed. Well, Gosh. I thought. Before long Chouza's laughter got contagious and spread throughout the workers. It passed on to me pretty soon. I guess this day isn't so bad.

* * *

I woke up in sweat and tears again. I looked at my hand to see it scraped like when I fell trying to get away. It was 4:30 in the morning. I had to get away from here. Let me see. School would be open at 5:00 for early practice. The season wasn't even near but they trained people early for it, it seems like. At least the pool was open. I climbed out of bed and made the trip to the John. Coming out I yawned and opted for a shower. I was glad it somewhat cleaned the scrape. I slapped a band-aid on it. I had to use one of the big ones. I didn't give much thought as I found my uniform for baseball and packed some normal clothes along with my baseball equipment. Its too bad Teme doesn't like to play it. If he did I could show him how to become a real man. I grinned. I picked up the box for the necklace. I might as well take it as well.

I jumped the fence to the baseball field. Practicing my pitching. I don't think it was even six o clock yet before I laid down to rest. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up the scrape was worse. Stupid dream. I puked. The dreams only get worse. I opened my bag and pulled out my phone. It was 8 already. School starts at 8:30. I grinned. Finally, a way to get rid of all these problems. I don't think I've ever felt this way about going to school. As soon as I got in the locker room I took a shower and gurgled the taste of puke out of my mouth. Eww. I found some gum in my bag. Awesome. Wonder where it came from though. When I got on the hall I was greeted by people normally. Told some of the other baseball players that I would be on my A-game for skipping yesterday. When I got near my locker I saw Sasuke and Ino talking. When Ino said something Sasuke chuckled. Woah. She got him to laugh. I walked up. Ino laughed when she saw me. "Hey Naruto. I heard what happened yesterday at the 'Akimichi' construction site"she emphasized on Akimichi. Damn. How do these things pass on to her that quickly? Sasuke smirked as she passed on to the next gossip. 37...I opened my locker to find another letter there. I didn't waste any time putting my crap in there to hide it. Lead wiz said to keep it confidential. He's smart. I grabbed what I needed out of my book bag. I haven't been to first period in what seems like forever. I put the letter in my textbook for later. I might read it in 2nd period. Give it to my favorite Teach. in 3rd. Maybe.

* * *

Hello, my dearest humans.

I Welcome the New Year!

Sorry it took me a while though. It was mainly because I made a New Story! Yayy. Its about my Number 1 favorite character of Naruto. Kakashi! I thought of it when I was trying not to puke up all that food I ate Christmas day. I already love it! Well see you when I post the next chapter or maybe when I upload the new story. It really just depends on what order I do each. Smileys.

*(Oba-chan)This means Aunt in Japanese but I sometimes use it to say Grandmother. That's what Naruto calls Tsunade in the series. In this case though I'm not talking about Tsunade at all. In this case Minato and Kushina found out Kushina had a living aunt and they did go see her and Naruto stayed with Tsunade during that time.. Its a Medium sized part in the story line. There will be more about it later. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Every one has a secret.

Some good. Some bad.

We tell other people these secrets.

Based on how we think they will act

Having the secret.

Hiding the secret.

And constantly thinking about the secret.

Can be a big burden.

And when something becomes too much of a burden.

It spills.

No matter the type.

The size or function.

I hope you can conceal those secrets.

-From your secret admirer.

* * *

I put the letter down. 2nd period once again. This time during class. "Class, if you want an A turn it in ear. . . ."

Asuma droned on. I looked out the window. A secret, eh. I guess I could consider these dreams a secret. I could tell somebody. I put a hand over my eyes. Is this what they call stress? Sakura tells me about it all the time. Most of the time I just ignore her when that word pops up. I looked at my social studies book. Or maybe my necklace would be considered a secret. The bell rang. I packed up and left. I guess I got to feel something new.

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair. I made sure to enter a little earlier just for this reason. I went to Ms. Hoodba's desk.

"Ms. Hoodba, can you keep this too?"

She looked at me and then peered closer. Her white-blonde hair stood out along with her sky blue and yellow butterfly glasses. Always wondered about those glasses.

"Are you okay Naruto? You don't look alright. Is it these?"She pointed to the letters. "We can always do an-"

"No! No! No!"I said suddenly. "I'm actually getting something out of these."I motioned it with my hands. She raised a brow.

"Its a ...problem at home."

"Okay."She said taking it and storing it with the other one. I went back to my seat. Sasuke walked in with a smirk. Seems like today wasn't a bad day for him.

**Hoodba pov**

Just look at that. Too bad I can't tell her. Or maybe a yet is needed in that sentence. He really didn't look good though. Home problems? Doesn't he live alone. I might have to ask Kurenai or Kakashi. I haven't talked to Kurenai in a long time, actually. I closed my notebook. I wonder what it is. I also noticed a very nice chain around his neck. Strong yet delicate. It had to be made by an expert jeweler. Hmm.

Interesting.

* * *

Forget, Naruto. I was moved to the dark place with the red wall.

'You Forgot us.' My parents looked down at me with shame. I didn't waste anytime this time though. I punched the wall until it fell. 'Look. There he goes again. No control.' My mother rolled her eyes. I started running. 'Why, son, where are you going? We're just having a talk. Aren't we Kushina?'

I tripped again and scraped my hand. Like the other dream.

She grinned evilly. Why is her face still there. I got up again and ran towards nothing. Then I saw a door. They laughed.

Blue eyes flashes. 'Yes, son go in there.' I reached my hand for the door. A mirror suddenly appeared. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see red nails. I looked back to the mirror and saw a monster with black flames surrounding it. The monster was khaki-like. With horns. The eyes changed to a red color with black dashes in them. Blood started seeping out of them as well as the mouth. I screamed.

* * *

I sat at the table. Everything seemed to be dark. A bleachy colour of red. I was on a Monster high because I woke up at 3 and refused to go back to sleep. I drunk a lot of them. In all kinds. I left the table. I only ate a couple of damn oranges. Everytime a looked an an article of food that was dark colored or red I thought of that monster and the flames. Sasuke texted me saying he was having some family business and was going to come at around Lunchtime. I remember waking up and screaming that name. That monster and him have something alike and I just don't know what. It sounds so gay and yet I feel its much deeper and more mature or tragic. I walked to my locker remembering I needed the small binder for physics. A hand touched my shoulder. I swiveled slapping it away and staggered back covering my eyes so I wouldn't see those pictures. I started breathing hard. The world started going red again. I backed up against the locker. Deep breaths. In, out. The hall was quiet. I dropped my arm. Sasuke. The monster flickered in his place.

"Naruto, are you Okay?"Sakura said. My heart rate slowed down, gradually.

"Yeah, I'm fine "

I turned and squeezed my fist. I sighed and relaxed my fingers. I looked at my locker. Keep cool.

"Hey Sasuke. What's my. combination?"

I heard him hesitate. "37, 6, then 14"

My hand shook slightly as I twisted the knob. Pulling it open, Sasuke started to open his. That's how I know its still him. Well. Everybody on this hall probably knows it though.

"Dobe. That was the first bell."

I snapped out of it, grabbing the small binder and shutting the door with a flick.

"You got everything taken care of?"I asked him.

"Yep. It was super boring, long, and complicated. If you were there it would've been Much more interesting or maybe comical. It also would've been over quickly with your stupidity but while we're asking questions about each other what was that back there?"

"I just had a moment."I said.

"A moment"he said.

"Yep!"I said.

Sasuke went on his hall. Someone tapped my shoulder. I pivoted to see Sakura. "Wassup!"

"Naruto. I want to walk home with you today, we need to talk."

She walked away. Her body signature showed she wasn't mad at me or anything. Weird. 'Maybe this is the end. Of NaruSaku.'

I chuckled at my own thoughts and went to class. My own mind sounding like Ino somewhat lifted my spirits.

**So many hours Later**

I rolled my shoulder. Sakura sure was taking her time. She finally walked out.

"Hurry up, Slow Poke.!" I called out. Up top I saw Sasuke open the window from the Student Council Room.

"Hey, I might be here late tomorrow As well!"He yelled.

"Whatever, Dobe!"

Sakura started to get closer.

"That's my name for you Te-"

"That's enough!"Sakura yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him after she turned.

"Anything New?"I asked.

"No. Not that I know. You should be referring to Ino!"

Now that I think about it Inoichi Yamanaka is Ino's Father. I shivered at the thought. We turned a new block.

"Naruto. Earlier Today, What were you thinking about?"

I almost tripped over my own feet. "What?!"

"What were you thinking about earlier today when Sasuke put a hand on your shoulder and you . . . . . "She trailed off not knowing what to say.

I blinked. "It was- I was- I mean- it was nothing."

I put a hand to the back of my head and smiled a bit. Sakura looked at me. "Naruto. Me and you both know That was not 'Nothing'."

My smile dropped. "I'm fine, like I always am."

She stopped and looked at me sharply. "No, you aren't. I've known you for years, Naruto. Both Me and Sasuke can tell something is wrong. If we can't help you then lots of others Can. You could talk to Lady Tsunade."

I realized she stopped because we were at the Haruno home already.

"Or Shizune"

"Or even her Pet Pig."

I chuckled at her attempt at Humor. "Whatever,now Sakura."

"Bye, remember there's a game tomorrow."She turned and went into her house. I looked up at the grey sky. Seems like it going to rain. Picking up the necklace, I looked it. It was very pretty. Not like Tsunade's but different. I let go of it and crossed the street. Sasuke and the dream had to be related someway. I shivered at the thought of fire. Life is crazy. There's a game tomorrow? I felt a drop on my hand. Sticking a hand in my bag I felt a few more drops. After a minute of looking I stopped and dropped the bag to look for it. Stupid umbrella. Where is it?! I eventually found it in the front pocket. In the ready-to-open pose I looked up. And saw the rain coming down. The day my parents left immediately shot in my mind. I stared at the rain. It was kind of hypnotizing to hear the sound of rain. Beating on the roofs and stuff. I feel like there's something I Should feel something towards the rain. Like I know something about it. And judging by the way things are going nowadays I bet it has to do with those dreams. I suddenly realized that I was getting wet and set the umbrella. My bag was only a bit wet because of the half set umbrella. Thank Kami-sama. I don't feel like paying for Another phone. I looked up at the building in front of me. It was used for a lot of stuff. I think Sasuke told me the Hyuuga's own it. I looked in the see through windows. I never have understood all the Clan crap. Something in a distant window caught my eye. It was Blueish. Or purplish. And long. Then it disappeared. Hmmm.

* * *

I had seen it. The Whole scene. The waiter came by and asked what I wanted. I ordered 2 cinnamon rolls and a tea. I noticed quite a few figures walking down the street. I hope they have umbrella's. Earlier Today. With Naruto. It must've been a lucky streak. Or maybe Kami-sama just really wanted me to see it. I was coming from the ladies room and I saw Naruto and hid. I never failed to notice the tiredness in his eyes. I knew Sasuke was late because Neji also had to be late for the same reason. He was walking like he wasn't actually looking and I'm sure If he wouldn't have been out of it he would've noticed Sasuke behind him. When Sasuke did make himself noticed by placing a hand on his shoulder I saw Naruto's eyes snap out of haziness and into craziness. It was like watching a dog acknowledge a cat. Though I hate to refer to him as such. I saw the energy pike quickly. Its the reason I have these weird eyes. They have a sixth sense of some sort. My father says I inherited a little more than a sixth sense in my eyes. When I asked him from whom I inherited the trait he went quiet and said it was from my mother. Then left. I already knew he didn't like talking about mother but I guess it was too much for him. The waiter came with my tea. I stirred in the sugar cube thinking deeply on the situation. In his body frame was fear and when he went against the locker his adrenaline levels were higher than a cat on the prowl.

"Hahahaha!"

A table or two away from me Hanabi and her friend were obviously talking about something humorous. I was playing Chaperone for them since everyone else was fretting over things. It was a window with a beautiful view. I then noticed two figures on the street. A pinkette and a blonde. I then could easily tell it was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was obviously getting heated about what they were talking about. Then he laughed. I saw that she was smiling as well. I saw them kiss. They do somewhat look good together. Vibrant hair colors and all. I wonder what should write about next letter. It started raining. I focused on the cinnamon rolls. I savored the taste of icing. Mine taste better though. I smiled. I finished them and went back to my tea and looking out the window. I lifted a brow. Naruto was staring at the dripping sky. He seemed to be in a dazed state. He had opened the umbrella over the bag somewhat protecting it from the rain. Judging by his face it wasn't purposely put there. The waiter came by.

"Hinata-hime, Hanabi-hime has claimed she is ready to leave."

I nodded and stood grabbing my small purse. I gave him fathers 2nd credit card.

"Pay for mine and Hanabi's."

Naruto stood letting the water hit him. My eyes widened at his face. Calmness, Frustration, yet Angry and Guilty. I stood to leave. On the way to the car with Hanabi and her friend I thought of a theme for my next letter. The driver began to drive the other way to the Hyuuga Estate. Thank you, Kami-sama for the sign.

"Hanabi, your sister's acting funny"

**Nauto's Pov**

I looked out the open window. Staring at the rain and trying to get something out of it. I took off the necklace and held it up with the rain in the background. My Father and Mother. Who's names are Minato and Kushina. I clenched the necklace in my fist and kept staring at the rain.

'Mama, why is it always raining!' Little me whined. 'I wanna go play.'

Kushina frowned. A Blondie poked his head from behind the refrigerator door.

'Is he whining about the rain again?'

Kushina nodded.

It went to another picture. 'Daddy, why is rain so ugwy!'

'You told me rain supposed to be gud but I don't see any gud.'

Minato sighed. This must've been a younger me than I've been seeing. 'Rain is Good, Naruto. Every part of nature has something good in it.'

It went to another picture. They were reading me a story of some sort. I saw the picture. The child in the book was crying while standing in the rain.

'See Mama, the Rain made her Cry.'

Kushina looked at Little me. 'No!, Naruto. She's crying because they made her fall.'

'No!, Mama. The Rain did it.'

Little me cried in the same tone as she. Minato sat back in his chair and tried to cover up his laughter.

The picture switched again. When I was much younger. A baby. Little me was crying out of hatred. Or maybe fear while it looked out the window at the rain. 'What, Kushina?'

'Did you have a fear of rain when you were younger Minato. This is just not Normal. Anytime he sees it he cries like he's scared.'

The blonde shook his head.'I've always saw rain as something good.' Kushina glared. 'Since you see it as so Great. You listen to him cry for 6 hours straight.'She placed me in his arms and left the room. The picture switched.

I seemed to be about the age of the day they came. I went inside my own mind.

'Mama and Daddy keep saying that Rain is good but it makes me feel so sad. Like something is going to happen. And I hate that feeling.' Little me clutched his shirt at the chest. I saw a tear flow down his face. 'I hate it. The rain has always been ugly. Even when its Spring. It makes Spring ugly too.' Little me jumped when he heard a nearby door open. He quickly wiped his face and ran out the door.

The picture switched again. I knew exactly the day it was. I sat in the room. The Hokage's room. Staring out the window venomously. The rain was just starting to fade out. Behind little me. Minato and Kushina were looking at me with wonder. I was just saying stuff to the rain while kicking my legs. Some of it legitimate bad words some just blabbering. I also noticed a Hyuuga(eyes), an Uchiha(mean looking), a Yamanaka(not Inoichi), a Akimichi(f...chubby), an Inuzuka(red lines), some twins, they kinda reminded me of Shino(buggy. . . . ), a Nara, a pinkette(must be a Haruno), a woman with a ball at the side of her head(hmmm. The weapon chick.), and Green Spandex(no comment). They all were watching me grimly. The formalities had obviously dissipated. I watched as little me tried to scratch the Window. Another Hyuuga come in. This one looked just like Neji. Might be his father. Or his uncle. They turned their attention to him. "My Brothers wife is having another ch-"

A loud screeching noise is heard.

Little me is very much scratching the window. I noticed that my eyes weren't blue but also very much red. Kushina's eyes widened. I pulled back my fist and Minato was there in a flash. He flicked little me right on the forehead. I don't know what it did but I went out of it. 'Kushina, Wrap things up here.'

I don't know where he took me but after a second the picture changed. It was the same day but we were walking home and I had the hands of both. Well little me. It had just stopped rainning. 'Look at the sky, Naruto.' I looked up at Kushina's words. There was a Rainbow. With a clear sky. Minato spoke 'After the rain there's always a rainbow.' I woke with a start. It was still Raining. I shut the window and laid back. After a second of looking at the ceiling I tucked the necklace neatly in the box like I do every night and got comfortable on the pillow. All I'm waiting for is for the rain to end.

* * *

Did anyone think the necklace was Tsunade's? I can so Totally understand that logic but it isn't. Smileys. I guess I just felt for the half. ;)

What about the monster? Was it too obvious? I was watching old Naruto episodes and it came across my mind. New chapters should be coming out soon. And my Kakashi one as well. Smileys.


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Why can't I think of anything?!

I ruffled my hair, then smoothed it out. The maid walked in.

"Hinata-hime! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, dear. Go back to work."

I started again. Emotions. 'There are many different types of emotions in the world'

Okay. That's a good start. After 10 minutes of working I erased all but the first three verses.

I muffled out a scream. Why can't I think of anything?! Neji bursted through the door.

"Hinata! Is there somethi-"

I glared. Menacingly. "Get out"

He backed up. "NOW!"

The door slid shut. I sighed and held my head in my hands. Think. Think. Think. A knock was heard. Great Kami-sama. More Distractions. "Come In."

My father walked in. He shut the door behind him. He sat comfortably. "Hi, Tou-san."

He looked at my work then my face and knitted his eyebrows.

Then sighed. "Hello, dear."

"Did Neji do good at the meeting?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. Did you doubt your cousin, Hinata?"

"You know how he can be sometimes. I didn't think he would do anything irrational amongst the council but . . . Anything could happen with him."

"You are right. I was quite surprised myself just recently when he said he was courting The weapons mistress."

I gasped. "Seriously! Oh my gosh. She didn't tell me. I'll have to see about that tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement. "Hinata, I'm so proud. You've gotten over the stuttering. I haven't heard it once."

"T-thank you."I stuttered. I hadn't realized I was speaking without the stutter.

"See. I made it come back again. Well, this school must be doing you some good. Whatever you're doing, Keep doing it."

I nodded. He half-smiled.

"So. What's up?"

I stopped. My mind shut down for a second. "Did you just say 'What's up?'"

"Yes, I thought this was a phrase used commonly amongst adolescents. Though I don't understand why they would ask. What is up. Most of the time 'what is up' is the ceiling or the sky. Do you understand it Hinata?"

I facepalmed inwardly. "Not really but it is commonly used. It is like saying 'what are you doing?' or 'what is going on in your life?'"

"Okay well in that case. What is up?"

"I can't find the Perfect word to put these to themes together. I got an idea to base Emotions and feelings with Nature. Preferably Rain. Yet I don't know what the right words would be or the right connection."I took a breath.

"Like to give it a jumpstart to the main point but I just can't th-"

"That would be it right there then"he said.

"What?"I said.

"The word. Connection. In what you're talking about-well what I think you're talking about. The word connection would make sense. And if you're talking about nature and Rain. I was thinking of like Electricity and how it flows with the current. But then Rain can break those currents easily-Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, Actually. That's perfect Tou-san."

"What do you mean by actually?"

"Oh nothing. I need to do my work?"He stood.

"I am not that Old, Hinata!"

"Whatever, Father."

He slid the door shut while muttering something about western words. I guess Kami-sama knew what I needed there too.

**Naru-tans pov**

I woke up sitting upright. I ran a hand through my hair. Speaking of hair. That dream . . . . Was weird. It seems my father and mother fell in love because of my mothers Hair. But It wasn't that that was weird about it. It was the fact that when I looked at her from behind her hair turned another color. That same Bluish Purplish color. I closed my eyes and laid back down. It reminded me of that long red hair but that hair was a little different. I jumped out of bed. "Why am I talking about hair? That's creepy!"I said aloud.

I walked to the bathroom to do my morning duties. "Talking to yourself in your own apartment all alone is almost as bad."

* * *

Hello again. About his last words

I totally disagree. I talk to myself all the time. In fact I sing to myself too. Its my apartment, anyway. Stay tuned and thank you for those who follow. Smileys.


	9. Chapter 8

I sat down at the table with my juice. Orange Juice to be exact. TenTen sat next to me.

"Hey, Hinata. Did you get all A's?"

"Ofcourse, TenTen. My father would expect no less. The classes are really easy."

TenTen shook her head. "Some people are just natural born geniuses."

"Like Neji"

"Yes, like Neji."

"Speaking of Neji."I crossed my legs. "I heard that you t-two were going o-out. Or better yet, C-courting"I said Tenten blushed.

"You See what had happened was yesterday we-um- Neji decided that I should enter the Hyuuga Compound to retrieve the something he stole from me. In which we ended up confessing and Making out."

I blushed myself at her words.

"Why are You blushing, Hinata. You're so innocent. Well anyway. Hiashi-sama, his uncle is what he told me- walked in and almost like Hyperventilated. He said he thought Neji was an Asexual being." I face palmed. My father meant to say he thought Neji was Gay. "He m-meant to s-say Gay."I told her.

"It doesn't matter. It was Hilarious. Neji and Hiashi-sama talked for a second then like Neji escorted me out and told me I was just announced his Girlfriend and we would've gotten there anyway so it doesn't matter. A driver drove me home by Hiashi-sama's request. So there it is. You know your dad-that is right, right" I nodded. "Yeah, he's not so bad."

I thanked her. "What are you thanking me for, Hinata?" She finished her last dumpling."You can be so weird sometimes."

I smiled closing my Tupperware rice bowl. I took out the fruit salad. Someone sat down next to us. I looked up to see Sakura Haruno. I don't understand.

"I didn't know you'd be switching today. You didn't tell me!"Tenten said. "I forgot. I was just so excited."

"Oh Really. Really. Not enough to tell a Bestie. I see how it is. I got chu." Tenten answered. I watched them. When they cooled down a bit I decided to ask why she was here. "Umm. Tenten-"

"Oh yeah. Hinata this is Sakura. Sakura this is Hinata. We have 3rd period together. Sakura switched classes so she can take some special doctor class/intern thingy next period so she has lunch this period instead of the next. Okay. Let's all be friends."

I smiled at her reference to the book Friendships in The 11th Grade that Tsunade-sama had everyone in our grade read. The book was hilarious. Even for me. It was just ridiculous. Sakura laughed out Loud. We focused on eating for a while. When I finished my meal I put everything back in my lunchbox.

And finished my juice. Tenten grinned suddenly.

"Speaking of orange juice. Sakura you might have a rival."

I flushed. "Ten-"

"Hinata here also likes Naruto."

"Tenten. You a-are Almost as bad as I-Ino. You don't k-know when t-to Shutup" I said. I could feel my face Burning Up.

Sakura touched my hand.

"Its okay. I don't think of you that way."

She turned to Tenten. "Tennie. Why would you tell the Girlfriend of the person she likes that she likes that person. I swear sometimes You and Ino just don't think when you say stuff. What if . . ."

Is that how you're supposed to react to this situation? Say its okay and to move on. A voice in the back of my head answered me. "Maybe."

Sakura looked at me. I stood. "Its almost time to go and I need to stop by the Powder Room."

"Okay, Bye."Tenten waved me off. I heard Sakura ask what the Powder room was. I forgot not to use my Marilynn terminology around people I do not know. That's really hard. Sakura was suddenly beside me.

"Hey, I need to go as well. Do you mind if I accompany you? The Artroom isn't as far away from the room I'll be taught in sometimes."

I smiled politely. "Okay."

I suddenly remembered I need to go get the book I need from the library. People saw me with Sakura and started to talk. Dear Kami-sama, there goes my Loner method.

* * *

"Gai-sensei."

He turned. . . just weirdly is the only way I can put it. "May I go to the Library?"

"Ofcourse, dear youthful blossom."

He signed a pass. Lee walked up to Gai.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"Okay! We get it!" Some kid yelled. He wore some weird getup. Weirdo. "Would you like me to accompany you, Hinata-sama"

He bowed quite a bit. "N-n-no! Lee, san. Please don't call me by that. Just Hinata, okay."

"Are you sure, Hinata!"He bursted with energy on my name. I picked up my things. "Its fine."

Lee left to find the Energetic Gai. I let out a breath. I let out my hair from the bun when I got on the hall. The book was for my letters. It was a book on poetry and inspirations. I went to the right shelf. They don't think Poetry as important so they keep it in the Way back of the library. I saw and enjoyed the texture of the front. Going by the conference rooms I went to check my book out. I looked up and Froze. My whole body just like stopped. Pinkette. Blackette. Embracing. Sakura and Sasuke were very much making out in the back of the Room. My fingers let go of the book. This would be one of those scenes where its appropriate to say this; Shiiiiiit.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. What were you just doing? I looked up from my hands. They shook. Along with the rest of me. What- What did I just Do?! I looked from the blood on the floor to my bloody hands and looked away. The man on the floor Was in fact Dead. Sakura! I ran. Sakura! Ill fight. Ill fight because I don't want to lose my last person. Hss! I sat up. Hell No! Not again. I thought I'd gotten over these dreams. My fist tightened. The dreams of Kabuto and The Roach.

I closed my eyes to get the mental picture of a snake wrapping around my arm. I jumped. Damn. I can't believe I'm dreaming about it again. Of Sasuke and all this. The past of our group is just amazing.


	10. Chapter 9

**Recap-A Dance Of Letters Chapter 8 **

My whole body just like stopped. Sakura and Sasuke were very much making out in the back of the Room. My fingers let go of the book. This would be one of those scenes where its appropriate to say this; Shiiiiiit.

"Please, Hinata, have an open mind and don't assume as quickly as possible. Even though what you're assuming is probably true." Sakura.

**A Second Ago**

They looked to see me. I almost opted to walk away but Sasuke spoke out. "Don't Walk Away."

The bell rang at that moment.

"Please Can we talk about this like civil people?"

I only nodded.

**So now. . .**

"So what about after school. We obviously have things to take care of but I have a feeling that some explaining will need to be done."She laughed it off but the tension in this room was probably about as thick as Venus' atmosphere.

"If my Father let's me. Will he be coming?"I nodded my head to Sasuke. She nodded. "Ofcourse. Its his fault in the first place."

I nodded. "He'll allow me at the Hyuuga restaurant. Is 5:30 good?" "In the Hyuuga building. 6th story."Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can get there easily. You want to walk or you want me to get you?"

"I'll walk. Its only up the street."

I was kinda emotionless at this point. I have always told myself not to judge until I find out the Whole story. I don't want to become like the rest of my family. So quick to judge. I grab my book bag and stand. "Okay. I will see you then."

My eyes held a sadness that only few of the Hyuuga clan have. Some have too much pride or ignorance to have it. When someone else's pain is dragged over to me. Why would they do something like that. As soon as I left the room I heard Sakura.

"You've gotten us into some deep shit!"

* * *

I pondered over my feelings while I waited for the appointed time. Seperating the goods and bads even though I hadn't heard their story. What would it be about? Why do I want to hear a Pointless story of How They hooked up despite Sakura already being taken. I finished my homework quickly. Most of it was easy. The hard part just took some applying. I noticed it was still early and decided to just look over some things for all classes. When It came close to time I got nervous to the boots. Sometimes he's got people in his room or sometimes he's just not there and I can't just Leave. Having an Uchiha with me immediately bring my chances up to about 85% so I should be overall good.

Father only has a few standards to leaving the compound. I got out my things and then traveled to Tou-sans room.

"Come in."

Coming in no one else of the clan was present. "State your purpose, please."

"May I go out?"

He turned to face me. "What Clans will be present?"

"An Uchiha and a Haruno."

"Yes!"He switches to the gleeful father. I only sweat dropped. Father stood and then helped me stand. "You have a good time. I'll have a car out in just a few minutes. Where are you going?"

"The Hyuuga Restaurant."

"Great! I'll go ahead and schedule a Uchiha-Haruno-Hyuuga spot. Okay. Take my Second credit card." He gave it to me and led me out. "Bye-bye."

I stared at the closed door. He must be doing something bad. I traveled back and got dressed quickly. Might as well get ready for the worst.

I sat at a reservation for Uchiha-Haruno-Hyuuga. The owner already knew about it. I found Sasuke was already there. I looked out the window to the house that Naruto dropped her off the other day. It should be -

"How do you know where Sakura lives?"

I kept looking. "I asked you-"

"I heard Exactly what you said. Did you ever think that I was purposely ignoring you?"

I've never had a thing against the Uchiha Clan. I don't intend to have one but I guess . . . we just started out wrong. Where is-

"Guess what?!" Her energetic voice came out of nowhere. "Naruto gave us a score beating almost all the schools in the Area's scores. I only got that out of the baseball language he was talking." She continued. "Who told you, now?"Sasuke asked

"Kiba, the sports member is at the game now!" My eyebrow stays up. Something isn't right. Better Yet, something is Wrong.

"You can let your eyebrow rest now." Sakura commented.

The tension only seemed to rise with her presence. Sakura finally noticed it and called the waiter.

"Ah Reiki. Could I get the usual two cinnamon rolls and a tea?"

"Ofcourse, Hinata-hime. What would you like?"

Sakura looked at her menu. "A Strawberry Kiwi Parfait and tea."

"Okay and Lastly." Reiki's eyes turned to the Uchiha. "Black coffee."

Reiki, Sakura, and I only shared a look of disgust. Then smiled.

"I'll be back then." Things lightened up. Reiki has that same feel as Naruto. She makes you want to smile. I used to hang out with her in the Hyuuga compound a lot until her family got into this business. Alright.

"Is there a possibility that Naruto can come this Way?"

Sasuke answers. "No, After the game Iruka will take him to Ichiraku's and they use the back way from the stadium." I nodded. Our 5th grade teacher really takes a large interest in Naruto.

_**Naruto's pov**

I ran until I hit the last plate yet again. The memories of the rain and trying to reach the rainbow dominating my thoughts. As we walk back to the Locker room many congratulate me. We won the game with a record of the most innings in all of the Konoha School's history. I only let out a heavy sigh. I should let off steam like that all the time. I walked out of the room again to see Iruka-sensei. I'm all ready for Teuchi and Ayame.

"Iruka-sensei!" I waved his way.

_**And back to Hinata. **

Sasuke begins. "It all started in our 8th grade year. Itachi Uchiha went around marking people. If a person got marked it was because they were on his hate list and he would one day Kill. It was a simple mark. Made on the arm. Of a cross. It can be removed by plastic surgery easily but it got to the point where all of the Uchihas were marked except one. They tried to keep it a secret but couldn't Really hide it. I was that one. The only brother of Itachi. So they sent me to a Boys school for cover. Saying they wanted to keep me safe but Actually they wanted me away because they thought I was an accomplice of the sorts. The boys school was owned by Orochimaru. His vice principle or assistant's name was Kabuto. The school was actually made to genetically infect and do experiments on other people. To make snakes and stuff. Of course I was naïve and followed along and letting them use me. Mainly because of my clan and the money. I always wondered where Itachi was and why he never marked me. Orochimaru told. Me he could get this information when he finished with his experiments and went through went through with the tests." He stopped here and looked at Sakura. Sakura was eating the Parfait. Enjoying it thoroughly. Reiki just came out with them Fresh. "This is rather good Sasuke you should order it. It's not like they have Tomato Parfait. "She panned. Sasuke only turned. "No"

"You are so weird but anyways Konoha started digging deeper on why people started going missing around in that Area. Naruto and I did know what was going on and were trained to go on a research mission. They didn't have any suspicions of the boys school Yet, but me and Naruto were sent to camp near the school. This is where I was kidnapped." She finished the parfait and pulled it to the side. "They started looking into my blood and stuff. A bunch of snakes were all around the place and everything. I found out I was kidnapped by Kabuto, the Vice principal. The Roach was with Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted. "His name is not The Roach. It's Orochimaru!" I only finished my last cinnamon roll while they settled the dispute. I'm still trying to figure out what this had to do with the Cheating aspect at All.

"It was then they came into a room and a masked Sasuke was to drag me to another room to do God know what. In which Sasuke whipped off the mask and said that he would distract for a bit and go get Naruto who he had already seen. Together they would get her but she'd have to deal until then." Sasuke butted in again. "But Naruto Never knew that little segment happened."

Sakura nodded. "In which Sasuke pretended he got beat up by Naruto who thought he was going crazy and while Naruto and the Roach were" Sasuke interjected in again. "It's not the roach!" Sakura was getting annoyed. "I just told you me and Naruto didn't know his name was Orochimaru but since it's almost your turn just go ahead and take over." Sasuke took the offer. "So Naruto and Orochimaru were duking it out and it started getting real serious. I was only pretending to be unconscious when suddenly some shit happened and I seriously went unconscious. It was like crazy and when I woke up Sakura was dragging Naruto and kicking me awake. We knew something was suspicious about Naruto but we didn't say anything. When we got home and were congratulated by Tsunade big time." He stopped there and Sakura picked up. "Then Sasuke was gone for a while" Sakura says. "Sasuke says he went looking for his brother but is forbidden to tell the rest." I noticed the adrenaline pike and paleness of Sasuke's face but I said nothing. "Then I was asked out by Naruto and being indebted I said yes" Sakura sighed. "I did start feeling something. Then Sasuke came back from his mission. It was during the summer between 8th and 9th grade when we went on the mission so it in the middle of my 10th grade year that he came back. Now quite a time has passed and my eyes were covered by exhaustion and blood that day but when I saw him come back it was like- I don't know. When you first saw Naruto." I nodded. I knew what she was saying but I definitely didn't feel that way when I first saw Naruto. "It was then Sasuke and I did have a scene. In a library. The conference room in the back of the school library to be exact." I noted they were the same room. "In which I told him about Naruto and he said he would Try and stay away from me. Try. What you saw today was him giving up. I have always liked Sasuke. We just never acknowledged it until I'm with another guy. Naruto to be exact" It pissed me off that she could act casual. "Break up."

Both were surprised. I went on. "And I didn't say that because I like him. I would say the same for Anyone else in this situation. Why leave him like that? It makes you two even worse with the fact that you're all close friends. One's just plain cheating and the other one is a guy who should have better morals and respect for another guy."

"Remember when I said I felt something." I don't care. They don't even look into the fact that Something is Wrong with Naruto. Selfish. Plus that unknown part in between Orochimaru's fight with Naruto and Sakura kicking Sasuke awake is a little suspicious. Very suspicious. I only started listening to the conversation until she started talking about a plan. A plan to stay away from each other until Baseball season is over.

"Why not just tell him now?" I asked cautiously. "Because of how Naruto would feel afterwards but after the season of baseball is over he doesn't have anything he has major priorities. This way he can keep steady. Get over it faster."

"And w-what about you two? That's the Real problem."

"Sasuke will be around You." Sasuke grunted. I just plain went Hyuuga. The glare and everything. "I would prefer to be left Solitary. Both You and I know the only reason I got involved was because of Naruto."

"I get the fact that you don't like each other but this is my proposal. B-besides, it's better to believe that you are going out with him than Me and him having a s-secret affair."

I went back in Hinata mode.

"T-true."

Sakura wiped sweat from her brow. "Whew. I think I like the Hinata mode better than the new one you just gave us access to."

Sasuke agreed. "Definitely should never threaten Naruto's health and care."

I blushed a bit. "I'm n-not sure w-what to say. I didn't mean for you t-to see that."

I looked to see if anyone was really paying attention. "And it's not that I don't like you two after that. I-I think we j-just started out a l-little wrong."

"I-Its okay. Some people would immediately befriend the both of us in this situation. We're Very lucky to be spotted by someone like you." The sun was starting to set. I smiled at the color Orange it made. "What a beautiful color."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at it.

"Hopefully we can work together for his sake."

I shook hands with the both of them. "I should be leaving now. I have chores and my mom is crazy about them. Sasuke. Pay!" I could tell by the look she wasn't too happy with him for putting her in such a situation. Reiki saw her leaving on her way to us. "It was so nice having you." I waited until she got back to us. "I guess he will be paying for you as well."

Sasuke was about to speak when I spoke up. "No. He's paying for him and Haruno Sakura's. I'll pay for my own."

She left with both cards. I thought to myself. This Might work. Might. Why did I get so involved Anyway? I only took a quick glance at Sasuke. He was still tense.

"Get Ready to come out of that shell. You're about to enter a new world. All for one person."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Sakura never cared about me that much even when she was a lovesick follower. She would have fallen for Naruto if I hadn't come along again as well. I'm somewhat jealous."

I was surprised at his honesty. He quickly dismissed it. "I'll pick you up that morning for your Debut to our world. Don't be reckless with it. It'll probably a first page hit in the school newspaper as well as both clans."

"You know that's going to be a problem as well."

"Eventually." He agreed. "But they won't get So into it for a while and I think Baseball season will be over by then."

I only sighed. Reiki came with our cards. I thanked her and said I'll bring change for tip money next time I come. I didn't bother saying a bye to the Uchiha. I'll see him soon enough. I guess my freedom will leave me after tomorrow. As soon as I closed the door of the car the driver gave me more news. "Your father wants to see you as soon as you get back."

"Thank you for the message."

I sighed and looked out the window. Poor Hinata.

* * *

I feel really good about this chapter! I cant wait for her Debut! The writer can do that, Right? Geheh. Get ready for some Uzu-Kai! (You'll find out what That is in the next chapter.) Review? :D


	11. Chapter 10

I shivered. Inner Hinata told me not to do it. I closed my eyes for a second. Oh Kami-sama forgive me me for the things I have done since last night. When I opened my eyes again, Sasuke was looking at me funny. He just doesn't understand.

**Friday Night**

"So my dear and precious daughter Hinata, what did you do today?" He continued. "Tell me the Glorious Adventures of Hinata."

"I met with some friends from school. They'll be picking me up in the Monday morning as well." This momentarily distracts him. "Oh, then I can give Marlin a break. Do you know if they'll be taking you home too?"

"No. I'm sure I can find out in the morning and call you."

"Leave a message dear, your school starts too early for my schedule. You know I have a meeting. I don't know why they make them so late."

I smiled. "I'm sure they just want to spend time with their families or jobs in the day father."

"Okay back on topic." I rolled my eyes inwardly at his casual tone. "Is it a study group? Like what we used to have Wayy back when."

I raised a brow at the terminology. "It is a group. Just more like a Club." He looked at his hair and split a split end.

"Remind me to visit my hairdresser in that morning too." No one says hairdresser any more. "What's the name of it?"

A knock on the door saved me. "The tea, Hiashi-sama"

"Ohh. Come set it up. You're Sara, right. Did you get the black Peach? Or the Green Herbal?"

"Peach, Hiashi-sama.". I almost felt myself go Dizzy at the sight of my father giving Sara a High Five. Name, Hinata! Think! He began fixing up his tea. I did as well. "Your mother used to love Peach Tea. I never liked it until she showed me the black peach tea. I have yet to stop liking the bitter-sour-sweet taste."

I swirled the sugar and smiled at the swirls I made in the tea. My eyes widened. "Tou-san. The group is called Uzu-kai."

"Whirlpool?" He looked confused.

" I d-didn't make up the name."

He looked concerned at my stutter."D-dont say anything or it'll come b-back for g-g-good."

"I didn't. You were thinking it obviously." I took a sip of the tea to calm myself down. "The Haruno made it up." Lies piling. "Are you talking about that crazy woman's daughter?"

"Tou-san, I have never met her mother."

"Well, is she an only child?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"You did say there was a Uchiha, right?"

"Yes." I was hesitant on this part. He suddenly split off another split end. "Father you shouldn't do that. Maybe you should schedule a appointment tomorrow."

He tossed his hair back."I don't have time. I'll be out on business all these next Two days."

"Good luck. Are your secretaries going with you?"

"Only one allows." I changed the subject. Thinking of all kinds of stuff. "So we are working together to get our school to do things with other schools. And some in other cities. Its all about the commitment. Both of the other two are in the student council along with Neji and Kiba." I noticed his head nod at the familiar name. "Isn't Shino on the Student council, as well?"

I'm surprised he remembered. "Yes. He is."

"I have connections, dear. I have always liked him the best out of the ones you used to work with. He's quiet, smart, talented, and resourceful. Although there's the bugs." We shivered. I finished off the tea. "Well, we've put together a little something and are thinking about publishing it in the newspaper or sending out fliers ourselves. We want to do something at the Festival." The warm tea sunk into my system. Or is it just malice.

"Ohh. That means that I need to come. Or at least have Sara go to with a camera. Maybe with the new technology that we have I can get it Live. I need to call . . ." Yes. Definitely malice sinking down. This time Gamaki interrupted. Ghamakio and Gamaki are my fathers twin secretaries. My father can tell them apart like a snap but it always takes a second glance for me. He often kicks off the Gama on their names and just uses the Ki and Kio. "You need to prepare for your meeting sir."

"What did I tell you about that Western terminology, Ki?"

"That I shouldn't use it, Hiashi-sama." My father lightly touched his forehead clearly signifying that wasn't the correct answer. He swept his hand. Get to it. Gamaki quickly went to the closet. "I guess we will call this short meeting to a close."

I nodded "Of course father. I won't forget to call on Monday." I smiled. "I'll call a maid to get the tray and Gamaki, make sure Hiashi-sama doesn't split his ends." Ghamakio who had just walked in gasped. "Hiashi-sama. Your hair is a very. . . " I didn't stay for the lecture on hair. Later on, I laid in bed thinking what in the world have I done.

**Now for Monday Morning. **

I woke up in Panic mode. The dream I had involved falling on my face during my debut then slipping on a banana peel also succeeding to trip over nothing. A horrendous hair choice that ended up looking like a nest by the end of my dream and large hoops that almost tore off my ear when I fell, tripped, and slipped. All on my Debut. I did my morning routine and only sat on my bed Still panicking. Why hadn't I thought over this yesterday or on Saturday. Oh yeah. Helping Reiki at the restaurant kept my mind on baking instead of Sasuke or Sakura. I called in Sara. And told her Everything. I had to get it out. Then Sara called in Suzu and told her. "So that's it. I did notice you looked troubled that night."

"I'll help you on one condition."

"What?"

"That in the process, you don't hurt yourself."

Surprise filled my features. "Okay."

I knew what it meant. I saw that we had wasted a lot of time. "Can you hurry a bit though. It seems time is pressed."

Within 27 minutes they had me prepared for my debut. My hair in a simple braid, I wore a white sweater over a striped pink collared shirt that went into a gray belt. The same color gray pants and pink converse. They loved their creation. I refused any makeup besides simple mascara. And even then not much of it. For accessories a barret sat on my head, a cute little over the shoulder purse in the color white, a heart necklace, and lip gloss. I looked at it. "Please. Do. Not Say. You don't Need. Lip gloss." Suzu exclaimed loudly. "All girls need lip gloss."

I only sighed. "It symbols perfection!" She showed me how to apply it properly. "Keep your Carmex in your bag for now."

"Okay. You're all set."Suzu said.

Sara nodded. "Whenever you feel too comfortable go talk to someone to make you feel uncomfortable because it seems that you feel comfortable alone."

I smiled at the advice. "Okay. You go get 'em girl. Make your mother proud." She slapped my bottom. I flushed red. "T-T-T-T-thank-k Y-yo-"

"See, look what you've done. Calm down, Hinata-hime."Suzu glared at Sara. I smiled. Sara grinned. "Your lunch is on the table. And try not to puke up breakfast." I only nodded and put on my book-bag. Going down the hall I get whistles from the other maids. "Suzu did it didn't she. She should totally go into business. Look at Hinata-hime!"

"There you go, Hinata-hime."

"She must have a boyfriend."

Many 'ohhs' and 'aahs' followed that one. The catcalls followed me to the kitchen where I grabbed my lunch and Gamaki was cooking up something. I looked again. Oops."Hey, Ghamakio."

"Oh, Hinata-hime! You look nice!"

"Thank you! Where's Gamaki? He usually does the more house keeping jobs."

"Gamaki is actually driving Neji to school at the moment. His driver is sick."

"Aww. I hope he's okay. I give him the best wishes."

Suddenly the twin rushed in. "That was quick." Ghamakio said.

"There's a car outside and Uchiha Sasuke is on the phone leaning on it."

"That's my ride." Their eyes widened. I grinned. "Mind keeping this a secret from Tou-san." Both of them raised their brows. "I know. You two have high standards. I'll pay you back later."

"Hon." Gamaki said.

"Its not because of high standards at all." Ghamakio finished.

"Its the fact that we have an Uchiha standing inside of our compound." They said together.

I picked up the lunchbox. "I have yet to understand how y'all do that but I'll see what I can do later. Bye!"

I left and entered the outside world. I took a breath. Sasuke was in fact on the phone. He turned and looked me up and down. His eyes never changed. I can't see what Sakura can see in this piece of ice. Its funny that the ice is best friends with the sun. My sun, anyway. He shut the phone as I started to get impatient. "Get in."

I took off my book-bag and opened the back. This wasn't the same car as he had last time and there was a chauffeur. I smiled at the old man. He smiled back. Today will be a good day. My spirits lifted. Until Sasuke joined me in the back. They kinda sunk then.

"I would've brought my car but Sakura was coming so I went ahead and got him." He crossed his arms. "But. It seems Sakura wanted to go with Naruto."

I raised a brow. Sasuke noticed we weren't moving. "Can we get To school?" My eyes widened at the tone. "Excuse Him, can we go to Konoha's school for the Gifted and Talented, please?"

The chauffeur put the car in drive. He bowed his head and rolled up the window to reach him. I turned to Sasuke "Did you think he really appreciated that since he didn't know where he was going? You could have been at the Elementary school for all he cared. Maybe you could learn Proper Manners there." I hadn't realized I went Hyuuga. I smiled. "Excuse me. I forgot where I was for a second there." His face showed nothing but his eyes showed surprise. I saw the orange sky and grinned. I whipped out my phone and called my father.

"Would you like to call for personal reasons or business?"

"Personal."

"Please choose a number for your-"

I chose 7. The one for close family.

"Please leave a message at the beep."

I held the mic. "Are you picking me up after or not?"

"Yes."

'Beep' "Ah, Hello Father. I'm leaving a message as promised. I will be picked up later today so there is no need for a car. Please do remember to ask Ghamakio to set you up a appointment for the Hairdresser. Please tell Gamaki to tell you the correct title for a hairdresser. Okay. Bye." I pressed the end button. Sending a prayer his way. Sasuke looked unmoved. "I need to talk to you and Sakura about some things concerning my father."

Sasuke looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Finally! A change in his facial features.

"Did you-"

"Kami-sama yes, I did. Hopefully we can settle things carefully."

This seemed to settle for a while. "So is it . ." He thought on the right words for a second. "Scale of 1 to 10."

"I would say . . M-maybe a 7 . . And 3 quarters." The atmosphere became dreadful. "Fathers are so troublesome."

Shikamaru's favorite phrase lifted the air some. School started to get closer and my hands started to sweat. "Give me your number."

This is a breakthrough. We might even make up for the first few times we got off on a bad start. I took out the phone again.

"I'd rather just message you."

"Well. While you do that I'll give you Sakura's as well." My mouth twitched. Without Sakura we would pretty much Fail this whole fiasco. On the other hand if Sakura would identify her feelings we wouldn't be in this situation. The frown accompanied the thought. "Now that we're up to date we need to get together later today."

Please don't say-"in the Conference room after school."

Oh my "so you'll have to do this all day."

I knew he was a sadist.

"S-so am I s-supposed to act l-like-"

"Do your best impression of Ino or Tenten."

I took a deep breath. Remember what Sara said. "You ready?"

I nodded. The car stopped. Easy as it was I got out of the car. I ignored the watchful eyes and knocked on the window of the driver. He rolled it down.

"What is your name?"

"Munikata Uchiha."

"Thank you for the ride."

He nodded. "How nice of you. Rarely do I drive a Hyuuga."

"I appreciate it. "

"Does the young master wish for me to be here when school ends?"

"Yes, we plan to but we will call because of later activities. Thank you again."

I turned to see Sasuke waiting (obviously impatient). "You are too nice for your own good."

I saw the opening for conversation. "Its good to be nice."

"Sakura said I should treat you like I do one of the ladies at my mothers meetings. Would you like my arm?"

I tried my best not to laugh out loud but ended up giggling anyway. He's obviously not good at this. Naruto can make friends with almost anybody easily but his best friend can't even talk to a girl properly. "We aren't trying to have them thinking our clans had us engaged."

He had a bogus look that obviously said. 'Why in Hell would they do that?'

Of course it wasn't hard to tell because he rarely changes his facial features. I noticed us passing by a widemouthed Ino. It didn't take but two seconds after that for her to pull out her phone and start dialing. "I think we've done well."

I nodded at Sasuke's words. "So about later today. Are we going someplace after the library? I honestly believe my father wouldn't mind."

"Did you tell him I was in the head family?"

"I really Really tried my hardest to not let that part slip out and it worked. I'll have to tell him sometime and I owe his secretaries something."

"The one who pulled in the driveway and stared at me for like 15 seconds slack jawed before running inside."

I smiled."It probably was. I was talking to his twin at the time. The one you saw had just come home from taking Neji to school."

Suddenly it hit me. "Shit."

"You forgot about that too, didn't you." I asked slightly light-headed. "This is why you never have sisters and brothers-or whatever Ino said he was to you- in the same school."

"I guess we have more to talk about then."I said.

"Change of plans, then. We'll cover the Student council stuff first. Come by there okay."

I thought about it. "But-"

"Naruto won't be there. He has practice."

That wasn't what I was talking about but Speak of the devil. Sasuke looked up from unpacking his book-bag. "Might need some help here."

He stood blocking my view. I was glad for it. He dialed Sakura. She's right next to him but I get what he's trying to do. "Hey. Do something with dobe. She's next to me."

"What was that, Teme!" You could hear him on the phone and in the hall. Sasuke snapped my attention back to him. "Hold this."

He gave me his binder with a manila folder on top. "What's the folder for?"

"Field trip permission form."

"What class?"

"Archery."

I knew he had archery! I saw that Sakura had Naruto stalled. I saw his face begin to turn and dropped down with Sasuke.

"Hurry up." He ignored me and stood again with his book-bag and a few textbooks. Well, Hamlet isn't really a textbook.

Shutting his locker we finally left the premises and I sighed. I needed to go lay down somewhere. "Your locker is straight down then a turn, right?"

Ahh, that's right. He's been there before. "Yes, actually. You have a great memory."

We arrived pretty fast. Many in the hall stopped and stared at the sight. I quickly opened my locker and got out the usual. textbooks. History and Calculus. They are my first to periods. My unpacking was much quicker than Sasuke's. Isn't that backwards? I shut the locker and moved along. "You and Sakura are like day and night."

"Yeah. You probably stand for like 15 minutes waiting on Haruno, then all of her friends, then a most likely talking to the next person over, Naruto. Being early is usually more frequent when you're alone."

He said nothing. We got closer and I suddenly realized what I had done.

**Back to Earth.**

We went our separate ways. Sasuke found out our Global History Classes were right across from each other. My hands shook as I entered the class. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Kurenai looked worried. "I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei. Thank you."

"You say thank you for everything. When you talk."

I smiled. "Umm, H-how is . . " I trailed off.

"He's great, Hinata. Hinata?"

My face went red for a second. "Sorry. I was in Lala land there."

She led me to the my seat. Which was close by. "Cool off there, kiddo. And don't you dare say 'Thank you' again."

I only smiled. Look at where my life has gone. My freedom blowing away like sand from Suna. I gasped. That's It!


	12. Chapter 11

I wrote it on my hand and kept it in mind All day. Until Lunch. I met up with Sakura in the line.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hi Hinata. You look nice today. Sasuke told me we're going to be running a little later today."

"Y-yes, I think I came up w-with a solution But I'll have to get p-p-permission first."

"What is it? Tell me."

I put a finger to my lips."Its a Secret."

I grabbed some Orange Juice, paid, warmed up quite a large bowl of what looked like Japanese rice, and sat down with Tennie.

She was dumbstruck. "Where'd my Hinata, go?"

"One second you're leaving with Sakura and the next you're entering the school laughing with Sasuke and socializing with Sak in the Line." She quit the act. "I'm glad they did though. You were like a turtle. In your own little shell. Now you've finally joined Our world."

I only raised a brow and opened my lunch. It Was Japanese rice with white sauce. Lots of it. An orange, and two egg rolls. Ghamakio must really be trying to make me eat more. I like it though. I grabbed a spoon. "That looks So Good"

"Want some." Tenten nodded. I gave her some and added white sauce just as Sakura sat down. "Do you really go through that whole line everyday for a juice?"

I nodded. "You do know there's a juice stand over there."

"Yes but this one tastes better. And I waited and worked for this one."

Sakura's head nodded to the side. "Can I have some of your rice?"

Change in conversation. "Yes"

I grabbed the spoon and gave some to her as well. There was still plenty left over. I decided to eat the egg rolls and the orange first so when I got to the rice I wasn't really Hungry. I put it away. I might give it to someone later. Sakura and Tenten had thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Whoever made that is Amazing." Tenten said. Sakura only nodded with agreement. "I-I'll make sure t-to t-tell h-h-him."

Sakura grinned for some reason. So did TenTen. They came around the table and started ticking me. I laughed so hard I was crying. So much for keeping out of the gossip train.

"Every time you stutter real bad we're going to tickle you."

I dried the tears that had collected. "Are you wearing powder?"

"No. As for makeup goes I'm only wearing a little bit of mascara." I said still trembling with laughter. "How do you keep your skin so Clear?" Sakura said. "Me and Ino always talk about the troubles we have with our skin and you never have to worry about it."

"When I was little my father had me taking supplement that helped my hair, skin, and nails." They listened intently. "I-it was Disgusting but I am very thankful for it. I-I still take it from time to time. T-the girls school I went to b-before this also had some creams and things that were of mandatory use. One of y'all say s-something" I'm not used to talking about myself like that. "Do you know what it was called? The stuff your dad used."

"Um. No. All Hyuuga's are Supposed to take it so I'll ask someone. I do know that the cream at Marilyn's was called. Baseign. It has a good quality."

"Hmm" Sakura nodded. I looked at the clock. "Its time to go. Sakura. Are you coming?"

She nodded and I grabbed the already set leftovers. "Bye Tennie!"

We threw away the trash and walked out into the hall. "So are you going to the Powder Room again?"

I flushed a bit."D-Dont make fun o-of Me."

She only laughed. "I'm not as bad as Ino. If I was Ino you wouldn't here the end of it."

I have yet to socialize with her but somehow I'm sure I will be soon.

* * *

I entered the Library. Yet again. The women waved at me.

"Umm, the young Uchiha printed out your schedule earlier. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm headed that way anyway. Did he go in the back?"

"Yes he did but he told me to tell you to just put your things down and go to the student council room.". I smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

"No problem, hon."

I walked to the back room and did just so but I grabbed my lunch to see if I could feed a hungry soul. I giggle at myself. I wonder when I'll finally be fully comfortable with them. I warmed it up in the microwave on the way. The lunchroom was empty but I was comfortable with it. When I got closer to the room I started to get uncomfortable. This is what I want for myself, right?

Entering the room they seemed to be in deep discussion and weren't paying attention. About the festival. Suddenly I remembered and walked back out. Maybe she's still here. I walked a little faster. She was still here. I knocked and slid the door open. "Ah, Hinata! How are you?"

"I came here to beg."

Ms. Hoodba's face went to confusion.

"You remember when you recommended the letters. I have been writing them but now the situation is even worse."

I love Ms. Hoodba. She's always so open minded. It makes me feel comfortable. Unlike some other things. I explained the quick version of the situation and then what I told my father.

"Something tells me I know what you've come to beg for and it isn't advice is it?"

I shook my head. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I haven't been thinking about it. I mean. Its only Just turned Spring. I have a question though."

I listened intently. "What about your Father?"

"He would like for one of us to be in it. But. He doesn't know what you do."

"This will be a lot of work for all of y'all. You do know that right."

"Yes. Of course."

"I was planning on doing the international thing anyway. I've already contacted the Kazekage and he agreed to send his sister"

"Temari-san!"

"Yeah, her. How do you know her?"

"Well, my family had a-"

"I don't even want to know. And let me see. I'll have to call some others."

"Okay! I think this will work out great."

"But none of the others are with you. How can you be sure they don't have anything planned?"

I pondered on this before she spoke again. "And what about Naruto?"

"You have proven yourself to be wiser than me. I'm sure after a Long Talk we will come up with something."

"Okay. Now another thing. Don't hurt yourself doing this Hinata. Always come back to the origin. The starting place."

"I know. Thank you for the advice and help. I might pay you back Tenfold one day."

We smiled and shared a short appreciative silence. And I was comfortable with it.

"I need to head back to the student council room. They were in a meeting earlier. So hopefully they're done by now. I'll see you tomorrow Senora."

"Yes, you as well."

I exited and went back to the room. It was much more casual now.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura's bubbly voice seemed to fill the void. Now everyone's attention was on me.

"Hey."I said back smiling ofcourse. Totally driven by Nice Hyuuga instincts. Neji was here as well. For some reason with him being the president and all he's almost Never actually here.

"What's up, Hinata." Kiba was surprised to see me and I couldn't tell what Shino thought. I always wonder about him. I sat in the back. "Hey. Is that your Lunch?"

"Yes, I didn't want to Waste it."

"Sasuke's Hungry. Right, Sasuke?" I noted that she never actually looked at Sasuke but was demanding that he was hungry.

"You have got to try this stuff."

I took it out and gave it to her as well as the plastic spoon and fork I grabbed from the lunchroom. Crossing my legs, I looked at the scenery. The room was like the rest of the rooms except it had boards and charts tacked all over the place. I looked at the sports chart. There's a baseball game tomorrow. I placed my eyes back on Sasuke. He was staring at the food. Then he actually ate it. All the room seemed focused on him.

"Its good."

"What'd I tell you. I've never tasted anything like that. And Japanese rice is a normal around here."

Neji walked over to me. "Isn't that Hiashi-sama's favorite dish?"

"Yes, Ghamakio made it this morning."

"Hmm."

Suddenly the room was bustling with talk of the dish. It got passed all the way around the table and everyone magically came up with plastic spoons and forks. The few people I didn't really know even said it was great. They gave me the empty bowl.

"I might bring some more if I can tomorrow."

They started clapping. Even Sasuke. And I thought I was backwards.

The three of us left after that. Coming back to the library was easy enough. After Sasuke gave me their schedules I told them what told my father. And then my idea and meeting with Ms. Hoodba. I also asked if they could gather some people up for this and that we already had a Temari. Then Sakura mentioned I hadn't met Ino and that she would love to do it.

"I don't have any classes with her."

"There's the morning and there's the afternoon. Pick one."

Either way I'm gonna suffer right. Might as well, meet her in the afternoon so if I mess up It won't affect my schoolwork.

"In the afternoon"

Sasuke looked interested in this.

"Do the same as you did today except when you come tomorrow be ready. Something tells me I will enjoy tomorrow."

Sadist. "You are so creepy. So are you really going to bring the rice tomorrow."

"Yes, I don't mind. I want to get on everyone's good side, right."

"I'll bring drinks then. Sasuke what will you bring? It has to be a dessert."

"Tomatoes."

I laughed out loud. It was hard to keep it in. These two are hilarious. He said Tomatoes.

Sasuke's brow twitched. I only laughed harder. He stood to leave. Sakura had trouble telling him to stay. "So What will you Really bring?"

"You'll just have to see. I'm going to call the driver." He shut the door.

"So hey. Are you going home with Naruto?"

"Yeah. I have to so I won't look suspicious."

"Ino is nice right? I'm kind of scared to meet her. The Gossip Queen."

"Yeah. She is nice, actually. Very Open minded. She's not too quick to judge because she likes the Story. She needs to become a journalist."

"Okay. Thank you. Needed the extra support."

Packing up I went to wait on the Chauffeur, Munikata Uchiha. The halls were quiet. Then I heard Naruto. Baseball practice is over already. I quickly turned the other way. Passing a confused Sasuke and soon after a confused Sakura. The other way to the front is just a little confusing but I mastered it. As soon as I got out there fresh air hit me and the beauty of the sun seemed to soak into my skin. I grinned.

"You enjoying that Miss."

I looked to see Mr. Munikata had rolled the window down and was looking at me.

"Hello, Mr. Munikata." I walked over. I wonder what was taking Sasuke so long. "Hey, instead of going to the Hyuuga compound Can you go to the Building?"

"I'll pay you if you want."

He nodded. "I don't think I need it but I will take you there. For being so Nice. I rarely meet people from Clans that are actually nice. You made my day today. I'll have to tell my wife and son about you when I get home."

"Thank You." This is real. I took off the book bag and sat in the back. No pretending or fake smiles. Just me. Well And Mr. Munikata. Turning I saw Sasuke walking out of the building I leaned over and scrolled down the window.

"Hurry up." I rolled it back up and opened the door. I remembered I had no limits(Homework) and could in fact do it today.

"So what are you going to bring for dessert?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something- hey where are we going?!" He started looking around.

"Somewhere. Here."I gave him a hat. I only wore it when it was really cold and it covered up to the eyebrows. I put my hair in a bun and reached for my lip gloss. I debated on whether or not to use it. I'm not going anywhere special. And its not like Sasuke is Real company. He's like a glass of Ice-filled water. I put away the lip gloss and used my normal chap-stick.

"Do you have homework?"

He stared at me."I'm guessing that's a no."

Silence. "Okay you can stop now."

"Why are we here?"

"Just a l-l-"I took a breath. "Small side trip. You don't need your book-bag."

He looked like a idiot. With the hat on but then again there are a lot of people who are idiots so I guess he'll blend. Sasuke who was So very interested in where we were going did not like the sight of the restaurant.

"Hinata-hime. I see you brought someone with you today."

The manager was the first to greet me. Reiki was next."Oh hey Hina-chan. Isn't that the U-"

Sasuke and I both shushed her. Sasuke wasn't too happy with his situation. "I don't like sweets."

"I know. You said you don't know what your dessert for tomorrow will be. I'm just helping you out. Don't worry. It won't be too long."

Over the next hour or so we(mostly me) cooked up all kinds of stuff. Of course. While working. When the evening shift person arrived we parted ways. I asked for a bowl, I never forgot about the rice, bought the last batches I made then headed out.

Sitting back in the car I turned to Sasuke. "S-Soo, How was it?"

"It wasn't all that bad. You seem to enjoy the Culinary arts."

"I d-do. I always have."

I knocked on the window to Mr. Munikata. "For you and your wife and son."

"Thank you! Your destination is home, correct." I gave it to him. "Yes." He rolled the window back up and I turned back to Sasuke. "I want You to t-take Them. For t-t-tomorrow."

"Why not you?"

"I don't want to Seem o-o-ver Eager. I made like t-two whole Boxes and still w-w-want to make the other stuff."

"I'm confused."

"Just t-take t-t-t"Breath in. "It"

I placed them in his lap. "Ah. Truce." I held out a hand. "F-for t-the o-o-ther times."

He took it. "Truce."

I flopped on my bed as soon as I entered my room. What an Amazing Monday. I asked my father to borrow Ki or Kio and learned how to make the rice. Its actually real simple and easy. I could've done it on thought and without his help really. Ki had to go back after a while and I added a few things. Just for taste then made the white sauce and I was all good. I must smell like cinnamon and rice. That's what it seems like. I giggled at myself.

* * *

"Naruto, what did you do to him?"

"I don't know."

"Naruto. Answer my question."

"I said I don't know."

"Naruto. This isn't a laugh-"

"Who's Playing?! Huh? I'm not Laughing!"My voice had risen a little too high.

I calmed down.

"I don't Freakin' Know."

They didn't seem convinced. The music started playing again. It burned my ears. I hit my fists on something. "Let me out! Let me out!" Over and Over and out.

I sat up. I did it again didn't I. The room was filled with broken glass. A chip fell. The sound of it breaking almost splintered my sensitive ears. Blood covered my hands. And the bodies around me. They were still breathing but didn't look to be in good condition at all. I'm surprised they're still breathing. Last time the guys ended up dead. The glasses guy and the roach. What's different? Maybe the situation. A needle stuck in my arm. Sleep. They want me to go to sleep. Maybe I'll forget it all. Again. I woke up gasping. In my own bed. Except everything was red. The woman with red hair touched my shoulders. "Look at that beautiful skin. Just makes me want to eat him. Look at it Mikoto."

"Ahh. I see. Hana. Lookie."

Another woman I hadn't seen before came before me. Her hair was long. Bluish purplish. That I've seen before. Mikotos was the same except black and my mothers was red. "Let's do it."

They began to scream. I covered my ears. Blood came out of their throats and I realized they weren't screaming. They were singing. Very loudly. What were they singing? So many questions filled my mind. Until they focused on one. Hair. Red. Black. Blue-purple. Kushina. My mother. Mikoto. Sasuke's mother. So who's mother is Han-Kushina picked me up and threw me. I hit the wall hoping I would come out of this dream but I didn't. 'Not Yet'

"You can't know yet."

Minato grabbed me and was running away. They couldn't really follow but I saw them. Their eyes. Red cat eyes. These were my mothers. Mikoto had the same eyes that I saw on Sasuke. Then Hana's eyes were white. White! Lines surrounded them. White. Hyuuga! "That's right Naruto."

"Minato!"Kushina wasn't too happy about my new revelation. We sunk in water. I woke up again. On the ground. "Father son time"

I sat up. "Why don't I feel like I know you? This is a dream right?"

"Shh. I'm going to tell you some things. It won't be long before Your Kushina finds you."

My Kushina? "Yes. Your Kushina. I can't tell you a lot of things now because its too early. I'll visit again at a later date. Son, you don't need to be looking for Sasuke. Or who you Think is Sasuke. Not now. Now, you need to find out the child of Ha-"

I couldn't hear the rest of the words because I went under the water. I saw them coming and scrambled up. Minato didn't have to be told. Always running. I saw the door again.

"Naruto, Don't!"

I turned. I didn't-or couldn't hear the rest- when I got to the door. The monster appeared. Just like I thought it would. I tried to open it again and the monster let out a roar. My ears went out and soon I followed. I woke again in the beloved dream. The blood from myself surrounded me. I could tell it was mine. The only thing I heard was the wound of waves. I opened my eyes. Feet. In the same shoes Minato were in. He called me son but I don't think we were- well. It just didn't seem right. Ghost like figures popped up everywhere. A hand caught my attention. Like it was helping me up. I reached for it and it went through. I noted she had a gash on her thumb. It wasn't large but it was interesting. I could tell it was a female. I just knew it. Then I sunk in the water. Sinking.

"This isn't a dream Naruto. Its a Vision."My eyes were on my wooden floor. I'm home again. Blood was on the floor. Dreams. Visions. So Damn confusing. I put it in the back of my mind again. Don't I have a game today? I got up. Dammit. My body felt like shit and the sound of the floor creaking hurt my ears. I went to the bathroom. Gotta wash the blood off of my body.

All of the blood. The shower sounded like screaming and I almost did so myself. This is going to take a while.

* * *

I sat up. Tears streaming down my face. What was that?

"Hinata-hime!"Sara was talking to me. Neji was on the other side and a few more maids surrounded the bed.

"Everyone. Get out."Sara was instructing. I could barely hear her. I tried to dry my tears and felt the lines. "Oh my God."

I quickly got up to find a mirror. The lines down my face were long and thick. Like Hana's in the dream. My mother. My eyes fluttered. The last person I saw was Neji. "Hinata-hime!"

* * *

Oh Snap! Lol. This chapter was much better than the last in my opinion. So look now we see the unfolding plot. A few chapters. Just for my lurkers. Smileys.


	13. Chapter 12

I made precaution for everything. I tried not to act like it was a big deal but my outfit went against that. I bought ear thingies and put them in my ears, brought out sunglasses for my bloodshot eyes, and to match those two I easily put on a blood red shirt, black pants, and red shoes. I got all the blood off me. It seemed when I was in the dream I couldn't hear because of the blood caked in my ear. Even now I'm still having trouble. Sakura called and I told her to ride with Sasuke. She asked if I was okay and I don't even remember my excuse. Maybe it was I woke up late or something like that. I turned into the gates. Other people that were late were loud and obnoxious. Much like how I enter the school so I couldn't blame them. I think I'm half into 1st period by now. I really just want to skip the whole thing. For once I remembered my locker combination. Shutting my locker was loud. I tried to be as quiet as possible. What did Shikamaru used to say all the time. It reminds me of now. I thought on it. By the time I got to the classroom. I had remembered.

What a drag.

"Naruto. Nice for you to join us." Most of the class was working but I'm pretty sure some eyes were on me.

"You're working on our project. The one you skipped on picking partners. Its due . ."

It was like he was talking really softly. I tried not to look confused but I think I got what he was saying. Walking to my partner I was Very tired and sore from running. That damned vision. My partners name was Ren. I don't know if that's his family name or what I just know its Ren. Ren was quiet. Much like me at this point. Normally he was quiet. It seemed Ren's friend had sat near him today so he was All Active. I knew Kakashi-sensei was eyeing me. I could feel it but ignored it wholly.

"So we're making this project on-"

His friend started talking to him. So I helped myself. The rubric was near so I went over it. I'm not Really good with this stuff but I saw everything looked alright. I finished it mostly by quick thought. A coupla filler sentences and a conclusion. I'm not sure what I was. World war 1 or 2. It doesn't matter. Sitting back I looked towards the door. Through the window you could see the class beside this one. Hair. It was long. With the same blueish purplish color. It didn't stay there long. It moved out of my line of vision quickly. I blinked. Twice. Gotta be my imagination. My mind is exhausted from all of the dreams and running but my mind is never tired when it comes to time or blood. The boy, Rens friend laughed and I felt my ears ring. He said something else. And I started mumbling. Then they laughed together. Many others joined I went outright ballistic.

"Oh My God, Shutup!"

Ren looked surprised and actually looked at me taking a look at my getup and 'O'ed at the sight. I noticed the room quieted down a bit.

"Are you having a hangover or something?" My eye twitched. His best friend scooted away a notch. "So what's up?"

"How's this?"

He looked at the paper. "You wrote that?" I nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure."

"Its good, actually. He's going to tell us about the rest tomorrow so you can just chill. I appreciate you doing work."

"You sound like a machine."

Ren laughed at his friend. "You ought realize . . " The people started talking and my ears started ringing again. Soon enough, the ringing turned into pain. I simply walked out. It wasn't helping me at all. Class is almost over anyway. I took to a leaning position on the wall. Its Tuesday. We have a game today. Yet, I feel like shit. The door opened. Sakura. With the crew behind her.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I never knew the day I would see our dear Naruto wearing a Dark outfit."

"Kinda creepy if you ask me."

Ino and Tenten only added their two-cents.

"I'm fine."I answered Sakura. She muttered something. I couldn't hear her at all but Sasuke could.

"These pants actually do look good on you."

"Thanks. They were in the deep crevice in my closet of the clothes I'm afraid to wear."

"Are you serious?"

"No. I wore these two weeks ago but I do have a crevice in my closet."

"You must've worn it with yellow or something else bright. I've never noticed before." Ino said.

"Where do you get your clothes from anyway. You have like 50 different color shirts with the same swirls on it." Tenten asked.

"Its a brand called Uzu. Means Whirlpool."

Sasuke's face snapped towards me. "Did you just say Uzu?"

"Yeah. Its where I get most of my clothes from."

Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Are you two okay?"Tenten asked.

"I know right. We're trying to get over the fact that he's wearing dark colors and you're having a conniption because he said Whirlpool. Golly."

Something is suspicious about this reaction between her and Sasuke but I said nothing.

"Okay Naruto. Take off the sunglasses."

"I refuse."

"Naruto this isn't time to play." That man said the same thing. He ended up close to dead but I would never do that to anybody I talk to on a daily basis or even a classmate that I've never even talked to. She reached for the glasses. I moved out of the way. "Don't touch me."

"Don't touch you?!"She looked alarmed. "Is he serious?"

Sasuke face went blank. Like the first time I saw him in that home. With The Roach.

"Look, the bells gonna ring any second now. I have to go clean up."

I went back to the room. Soon they followed. Kakashi in all of his white haired glory stood at my desk, interested in what I had done most likely. Nobody seemed to notice him though. He just slinked around the room while the kids kept talking. I looked at my work.

"You alright there Naruto. I talked with Ms. Hoodba and Kurenai and was telling me about some issues at home. You shouldn't have to work yet, right?"

"Can we talk about it after class?"I asked. I don't mind talking about it with Kakashi or with the crew but all these other useless bobble heads can go. A voice in my mind commented. 'Did not you just say that you would never harm these classmates' I answered myself. 'That's different and harming people isn't the same as talking about myself. 'At that moment the bell rang. "Well, its After Class now."

We took it to the back of the room.

"I don't. Well, not really. Tsunade made me do a little work over there over spring break. We had a work morning free afternoon deal. Then I'll have to start doing more work on the weekends. Tsunade pays most of my bills Only because I don't want to open my parents' trust nor their money."

"Why make it harder on yourself?"

"I don't know. It just feels like its not worth losing some of that Pain and not having the money later. With Tsunade helping me out I should be fine. I don't mind working anyway. It keeps my mind straight." By now the room had mostly filled.

"Why not just open the trust then open what your parents left behind later or visa versa. You don't even know what's in them."

"There's a point to that. I'm not Really smart but I know that I'm a Shiny."

"Ohh. A Shiny, Ehh."

"Yep" I said. He smiled. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind explaining what a shiny is?"

"A shiny is a person who sees something shiny and has an immediate reaction to go to it. I see it, I go spend it. I'm not all that responsible."

"You're absolutely right but What does that have to do with your job?"

I chose my words carefully. The bell rang. "I have a feeling that I'll be getting one sooner than I thought I would be."

"I can see you don't want to be pressed for details so let me just get you a pass."

He walked to his desk. Half the class just stared at me. I ignored them. The ear things blocked their whispers for my benefit. Kakashi came back with a written pass. "You should probably take those things out of your ears. And Someones going to say something about those Sunglasses."

I nodded. The next class was Asuma-sensei. Lucky for me My first two classes don't take tardies. That doesn't mean they're better than Hoodba's class. And it was just today. Kakashi's probably going to be talking with Tsunade soon and is worried about me. How soothing. I shivered. I'm glad for the clouds. They kind of signify my mood right now. I kept my eyes off of it and actually worked today. Asuma talked to me at the end of class. He thought I was having a hangover too. I said nothing. I knew what we were doing in Algebra 2. Partner work. That I simply did not feel like doing. So I sat at a tree on the far side of campus and did the packet that was due tomorrow. I don't see the why we can't do it in class. Oh I forgot. We don't Do homework in class. At least I knew what we were doing. I'm sure the extra work would've been good for me but I just don't feel like dealing with those people. Especially since Ebisu-sensei is the teacher. He's lucky he even got the job. He used to be a elementary school teacher. Or was it middle school? I don't even remember. I finished the packet and felt good about it. Then I started drawing. It was the weirdest drawing. Actually it wasn't weird at all. It was Sasuke and Sakura. My two closest friends. I started to draw me but I felt that I wasn't supposed to be in the picture. I left that blank. Something was supposed to be there. Based on the current events and what Minato told me in my dream I decided to leave that spot blank and colored the rest of the picture. The way I had drew the was a little different than what I would say they are now but I left it alone. They were looking at each other while trying not to. If that was possible. I colored them. Sasuke only got a light shade of peach because he was paler than Sakura who was the peach color. Then I colored the hair and the rainbow colored background. Of course that one side was still left blank. I pondered over this side. Maybe I'm supposed to put Kushina or Minato there. That just didn't seem logical. A boot came into my vision. "Hey, Boy!"

My head snapped up. "I think that bell rang many a minutes ago. Oh I recognize you. You're the golden boy. Naruto."

"Uzumaki, sir"I said.

"That. . .that name . ."

"What. What about it?"I was eager. Maybe he knows something about my parents. They say old people know a lot.

"Never mind, son. Now about that bell-"

"Ah"I pulled out my phone. He's right. "Oh. I am late. Thank you, Gramps."

I gathered my things making sure to put the picture in the very back of my binder.

"I aint no stankin' Grandpa, boy. Hurry up and get off my lawn anyway."

I looked back at him. Kind of confused then I hurried back to class. I didn't stop by and get a juice like I usually do. Passing by I bumped into someone and my glasses slipped down. Sasuke.

I kept walking and so did he. Wonder where he's going? He saw my eyes. Or maybe he didn't. I put that in the back of my mind even though it was my greatest worry because I wasn't sure if they were normal looking again. I'm glad it was quiet. The noise from earlier had murdered my ears.

I walked in Senora Hoodba's to see everyone concentrating on what they were doing. They only do that unless there's a . . Test! Shit!

"Naruto. Take a seat please. I'll bring your test to you."

I sat down and back. A sensation seemed to filter into my veins. I ignored it. I probably just have to go pee. I closed my eyes and orange seemed to color in swirls along with red and a yellow that curled in top. The same swirls that have lived in my mind since I was born. She placed the test on my desk. I noticed her confused look at my sunglasses. The test was like Breezy. If that's how you could describe it. I remembered everything. Especially from the lab. She had us writing an essay on that and I could say it was the easiest thing on here. Just as I finished the last sentence I saw a drop of blood had hit the table. Memories came back. Of monsters and eyes and bloody water. My lying on my floor watching as blood dripped from my ears and other places. I almost felt like I wanted to faint. I got up to get a wipe and wiped it down only to have to wipe more as I took my hand away from my ear.

"Naruto" Senora Hoodba's whisper had me tensing. I looked up to see her motioning for me to sit down. Then she seemed to notice I was in a dire crisis.

"Bathroom then Nurse. Hurry. Do you think you'll be back to finish the test?"

"I'm done with it anyway"

"Get your things. You're dripping! Gracious. Tissue."

She grabbed the box and took out a couple while I grabbed my binder. Never taking a full hand off of my ear I put the tissue down and didn't waste time. I quickly disappeared into the nearest bathroom.

I was the only one. Taking the bloody earplug out I quickly cleaned myself up. I was only in the class for what. About 20 minutes. Maybe 25 because I was already late. The red looked really bad on my skin. Especially since it was right next to my blonde hair. After I finished I put new ones in. I might skip the nurse. I don't want anyone to see my eyes. I took the glasses off fully to examine their status. They had went back to normal for good by now but they were bloodshot as hell and I didn't want to hear someone say I was having a hangover once again. I dont like the taste of alcohol. I sneered. Disgusting. I looked at myself in the mirror. There it goes again. The monster. It changed to the face of a fox. That didn't really bother me. It was the fact that the eyes we're the same as my mothers. That bothered me. Suddenly I had joined it in its world and It slashed its shrilling nails. They never hit me but the wind was powerful and threw me until I hit something. Soon after I was again in the bathroom leaning/ holding onto a stall door. I felt myself about to fall and someone caught me. Who?

They were talking to me. Telling me- No . . Asking me something but I couldn't hear them. I heard something along the lines of Okay. Am I okay? I mean, do I look okay? Whoever this was didn't seem to be anyone I know on a day to day basis. Someone I know like that would be dragging me to Tsunade. The unknown person entered my vision. Must've put me on the floor. The unknown person finally noticed my earplugs and took one out

"Hey. Hey!"

My hands immediately shot to my ear. He toned it down. "Sorry."

Unknown persons face finally came into view. It was Ren.

"I knew you had a hangover. Did you just puke? I don't see how you got this cut on your arm. Then somethings gotta be wrong with you knee. It's swelling."

I sat up. He was right. My arm was bleeding. It wasn't bad like in the dreams but there was quite a run.

"Come on. We're going to the nurse." He helped me up and we began the journey. He even took my Binder. "I don't see how all you jocks do all this. Must've been some party you went to."

Has nothing to do with that. Pain crested in my knee. Must've hit something. How did I get in that position anyway? I must've twirled when I was in my mini dream/daydream/vision. I actually woke up to realize we were going to the Nurse. My eyes. She can't make me take these shades off. Shades. I shook off of his shoulder to search. "Looking for these. They're actually pretty cool. Where'd you get them?"

He stuck them on my face. I don't know this guy that's half helping/half dragging me down the hallway.

"There's a store called Terrain in the mall. Go ask Ino for anything other about it because I don't know."

"So you answer a question about your oufit but not about your well-being?"

"I'm conscious now. Don't judge me."

I used Tentens signature line. He laughed aloud. To an extent because of my current conditions.

"So uhh dude. I saw your eyes and I'm thinking about it really and I'm not so sure it was a Hangover any more."

"They weren't blue were they?"

"Far from it."

"Damn."

My outright curse seemed to surprise the guy.

"Can you-"

"Keep this a secret from your other jock friends that you're Actually Having problems? Sure."

"No, this is a much more serious situation. You can't Tell Anyone. As in not even put it in a journal. The only place you can put it is deep in your brain. I can't even say put it in the back because that kind of picture isn't the kind of picture that surfaces every once in a while. Its the kind of picture that stays In your mind and haunts you until you do something about It."

"Woah. What happened to the playful, happy, and careless Naruto?"

"He's lost in a dream." I answered that honestly. More honest that I've been with myself.

Silence settled over us as we neared the nurse. Pain seemed to Sink in my knee. "I never thought I'd see the day."

He opened the door.

"Oh My God. Beth take a look at Naruto."

"Dear Buddha. That doesn't look like your normal fall, Naruto."

"Did you see his arm? Naruto! Why do you have on sunglasses?"

"He's done something bad ofcourse! Hasn't he always?"

"Just sit down boy." The double teaming Nurses Rin, the one who said Oh My God dramatically, and Beth, the one who upon sight goes to Buddha, immediately started pulling out supplies. I rolled my sleeve up to make it less work for them.

"Something tells me you're a regular here."

"Uhh. Yeah. Did you have to pee? There's a restroom a few doors down."

"I do actually." He disappeared pretty fast. I guess the feeling came back upon his memory.

"Who's class is he coming from? Same as yours?"

"I don't know who's class he came from. He saw me fall as he was coming in the bathroom."

"You fell and immediately got This?"She pointed to my knee.

"No" Think of something. "Last night I had a bad dream about losing that game I won just recently and I woke up on the floor. I noticed it hurting but compared to my headache it was nothing."

"Naruto! You don't even know what you did really? So like you."

The phone rang. Rin answered it. "Oh hey Hoodba-san. Yes, he is. No, he appears to have cleaned up besides the blood on his arm. Yeah. . .Okay. . . Of course. Bye!"

"Your teacher says hi."

"Who's teacher?" Ren had came back. Beth finished my arm and started on my leg

"His. What is your name and who is your current teacher?"

"I was actually having lunch with a few friends in the hall of bonds. My stuff is already in my next class."

"Okay. I don't have to call anybody, Thank God. We have the same name! Except usually the male version is spelled with and 'e' instead of an 'I' right."

"Uhh. Sure" Ren obviously felt out of place. I grinned.

"You know she used to like Kakashi-sensei"

"Are you for real?"

"Yep. He was my rock. Did I tell you we went out too, Naruto?"

She didn't give me time to answer. "Yep, we had a wonderful time. In the same stage of our relationship. For a year. And a half."

"Yeah."She continued

"So we finally broke up because he decided he wanted to stay a bachelor and I saw he was void of emotion to our relationship so I agreed. The end."

"Wow" Ren said. "And he's Still a bachelor."

"It became his Life-goal I guess."

"Okay."Beth interrupted "Enough with that, Naruto you're done. I want this cast back. You know what'll happen if I have to tell Tsunade."

"Don't worry. It feels much better already. "

"That's . . Not Possible."

"You know how I am. What was wrong with it anyway?"

"Looks like you had just put a little too much pressure on the umm joint or whatever and it caused inflammation."

"What's infl-"

"Look, I tried to make it simple as I could so you could understand so you should go look it up at home."

Rin started putting up the stuff. "Make sure you take a good bath and do your homework to lesson those dreams of yours. Maybe some OJ too. Have you had any today?"

I shook my head." You know That's essential to your diet."

I grinned at her teasing. "It couldn't be helped."

I stood to roll down the pant leg.

"All set."

"What about your eyes? Didn't you say you had a headache too. We might need to check you for-"

The bell rang at that moment.

"Oh. Would you look at that? Bye!"

I walked out. My leg was feeling a lot better. I could go unnoticed with this.

"Dude, you can't just leave it off like that. Not only do you own me But I'm kinda worried as a friend"

"That's exactly why you can't tell anybody. I gotta go so I'll get with you tomorrow and maybe try to explain some of this crap. We can set an appointment someplace. Maybe talking about it with a real human would help me."I muttered that last part.

"What?"

"Nothing. Bye." I went towards the lunchroom. "Hey!"

I ignored it. Let's go hang out with Ino and Sasuke. Maybe some of the new me can fake the guy still stuck in a dream.

**-Narrator**

**So now Naruto has taken a Slight Detour**

**Our Beloved Has to find himself**

**Before he can find out the future and**

**Whatever is going on.**

**Hinata seems to be in on the Secret too**

**All we need is for the two**

**To make a connection. **

**Despite the blood, These dreams are good**

**As they say, What doesn't Kill you**

**Makes you Stronger**

Now all we have to do is stop Kushina from letting him die. This chapter was a little hard considering I can relate more to Hinata's personality rather than Naruto's but hey I think I did A'ight. The next is going to be from Hinata's view. You could only guess that it would be from a Respectable clan and have dreams like that and not expect a few bodyguards. Then there is Hana. Hiashi-sama did say Hinata had a little more than just what the normal Hyuuga has but he never went any further than that because it concerned Hana. Then Sakura and Sasuke found out there was more to the Uzu than what Hinata had said. Then there's Ren, Kakashi, , and soon Tsunade who are going to be watching Naruto's every move like a Hawk. Last but not least There's definitely More that Meets the Eye than These Visions let up. So I wasn't planning on an epic length fic but it might turn out that way.

P.S. Expect some Ino!


	14. Chapter 13

"Get over here!"Sasuke whispered harshly.

"I'm here!"

Our whispers seemed loud so I just shut up.

"Naruto. I don't understand the point of this. Is this your version of rebellious stage?"

"Sakura. Can you just leave me Alone?"

"No, I cannot. You've got a game today. I don't like this attitude you're giving off either. If I have to get Sasuke, I will. "

"Are you threatening me with Teme?"Naruto's voice clearly showed his disbelief.

"Yes. Can you please take these glasses off? I need to see your eyes when I talk to you."

"Actually you don't considering you're Currently talking to me when I have them on."

I have to admit that ones true. "Okay. I'll give you that one but now I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

I saw Sasuke go dark through the corner of my eyes. Apparently a Serious Naruto isn't a good thing. Or maybe Sasuke just doesn't like Naruto talking to his wannabe girlfriend like that. They kept this on for a while. Down these two halls were most of the related arts classes. My Self Defense class and Sasuke's Business strategies class are near each other. Sakura and Naruto's classes are closer. Hers is on the second hall because she has strings for seventh and Naruto has music appreciation. Suddenly there was a major silence. "Naruto. Oh my goodness. We need to go to the nurse."

"I've already been there."

"If you didn't have these glasses on they would have probably called Tsunade. How in the garden of carrots did you do this crap?"

"It was because of a nightmare, last night. I injured my leg too and I can barely hear." I gasped quickly. A nightmare.

"Naruto. Stop playing with me. Tell me the truth."

"But-"I didn't stay to hear the rest more like couldn't. It isn't possible. To have dreams in- no. It's just not possible. I quickly exited the door and hurried to my door. It wasn't far. Sasuke suddenly caught up to me. "Why did you run away?"

I debated on whether I should tell him. I mean it wouldn't be hard. It's not Really a problem either but I don't like that ending I had. With my eyes. " I - uhh. D-d-don't want t-to tell you. "

"Oh. You'll have to tell me. You just have the choice of now or later. I'm sure it has to do with this morning." Sasuke stopped. "I will figure out what's wrong with that dobe and if you have something to do with it I'll figure have to figure out what."

"A-a-aren't you jumping to c-conclusions?"

"No, I'm not. I know you like the dobe. I can't see why you would. You seem more like the type to fall for me or y-"

"Are you saying I should be attracted to You?" I asked."That's worse than saying that you should g-go with Naruto."

"I'm not Gay!" He exclaimed. "From a few things that I heard, you'd better check that out. Make sure you don't need a reality check. As far as I'm concerned you have nothing to do with my relationships with others." I replied.

"I never asked for your relationship with Naruto. I only said-"

"No, you said that I would be more of the type to fall for you. That's what You said. I'll give you that. It might be true but guess what. Not everybody likes the school scholar. Not ever body likes the student council president. Especially me."

"I never said you had to like me."Sasuke said. "I just said you seem more of the type-"

"Reality check. Sasuke. You. Don't. Know. Me." I said firmly. "You don't know my type. You don't know why I like that type. And you really don't know why I Don't quite like you!"

"Well, fill me in then."He added smartly.

"Why would I be Attracted to a Cold Glass of Ice water?!" I answered with just as much attitude.

"I Am Not a Piece of Ice."

"Its a figure of speech. You're obviously not warm cookies with a side of fluffed bears."

"No I'm not. As a Uchiha I must keep my composition in public. I don't appreciate being compared to a tasteless beverage."He said dramatically running a hand down his face.

"You told me to Fill you in. Speaking of filling in it seems you aren't acting yourself. Do you need a refill?"

"So you're pulling out jokes now? Guess what. I'm not laughing."

"I'm not either. I very much dislike you right now. You talk about my tastes but you need to be worried about Sakura's. It seems like she's having trouble picked the glass of ice water or the orange juice"

"Just shut up."

I crossed my arms. "Oh. Something you can't combat with."

He glared. " Oh. Was this a S-s-sensitive Subject? I'm terribly sorry, Mr Uchiha in a glass Cup." I emphasized on the glass cup part. We were face to face in argument.

"And for your information I won't be telling you anything until you apologize like a gentleman."I turned on my heel. He grabbed my arm trying to stop me and I kicked him. Apparently I hit the wrong spot. He fell to the ground. In the most of me I felt sorry and wanted to help him but my anger sizzled over those feeling. I don't think I've ever been even remotely angry. The Bell rang. The late bell. Sasuke had somewhat recovered. "Hurry up. It doesn't hurt that bad by now"

"How about I-" I cut him off. "Want me to do it again?"

He shut up. I could tell he was fuming but then again so was I. Plus, this argument made me late. I typed in the code for the door. My purple aura seemed to want to lash out at just the sound of his breathing. His blue one just simmered. I quickly got my book bag and packed then slammed the locker closed. I was surprised I didn't just forget about this whole plan while I followed him to his locker. Naruto and Sakura could still be heard walking away and I was glad. I probably have a more menacing Aura than Neji does at a regular basis. He gave me his binder. Hopefully were doing something where I can release this anger in gym. Holding anger is almost as bad as holding secrets. Walking to the gym he held the door open for me. Gai sensei seemed to see that I wasn't feeling so good so he just told me we were playing soccer and to get dressed.

It's funny that Naruto and I are in gym together but we don't ever speak and he has never noticed before. Lucky me, the archery class students was out today as well. I grinned. Lovely. Watch my anger simmer, Ice Cubes. Soccer isn't quite my forte but as they do say when you're mad miracles can happen. I've seen Sakura throw Naruto over her shoulder singlehandedly. I made sure to give the goalie- some wimpy kid named Rob- a good taste of my kick. My partner for gym Ageha, told me I looked like a purple streak. So my team ended up winning 22-1. The only reason they won that one is because I had decided to pass it to some kid named Takumi. Takumi's girlfriend is on the other team. So he let her have it. He made me so angry I stole the ball from him every chance he got the ball. I made sure my last shot was in Sasuke's sights and rejoiced inwardly when his arrow hit the ground and not the dart board or whatever they call it. As soon as I finished my shower I had calmed and was refreshed and ready to continue with the day. I still have to cater a party. I called Marlin to bring the rice. He said he was already on the way. I love Marlin. He's the father I never had. Mr Munikata reminded me of Marlin. Probably why I liked him so much.

After the bell sounded I quickly exited the gym and went to the library. Ageha asked if I was having mood swings. I had to laugh.

"Like, a second ago you had a deathly dangerous aura then next you're surrounded by flowers and Moe."

"I let out the anger. That's all. "

"You are So weird."She said. "Bye." we parted ways. The library was semi full. The librarian unlocked the door for me and I set my things down only to exit again. Marlin was coming with a maid helped with the rice. It was all cooked because I made it this morning. I couldn't even dress in my own room after that nightmare. So I cooked. I had to do it anyway. Kio was super happy I was because he didn't have to cook my father's breakfast. It seems Neji's driver is still sick. I dismissed it when a maid suddenly came in- Sara, actually. In normal clothes. I could only smile at the sight of something Normal.

I mingled with the crowd. The room was filled with the student council members and a few teachers.

"That day I saw you and Sasuke I was almost to the point of a seizure. Well of course I had to call someone before I could calm down. So are Y'all going out?"

I kept on my happy face though on the inside inner Hinata wanted to throw her out the window.

"We-"

"Its undecided."Sakura said excitedly. She turned to me. "Don't worry. It's better to leave her at this so she'll go crazy to the point of digging deep in your mind to find out what the Real situation is."

Kind of creepy but okay. What's up with this Me going out with Sasuke thing? I might be in this crazy plan of theirs but there are limits. I looked around the room. The were three teachers who joined us somewhere along the lines. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Ms Hoodba. Ms. Hoodba was here for the student council. Kakashi and Kurenai were going to a baseball game. They stood in a assembly line. The student council was a hungry bunch. The door opened. A woman stood there in her blonde glory. She had on a baby blue dress, matching geha, and a multitude of bracelets on both of her hands. Her bang was in the middle of her face and she had a million dollar grin.

"Ah. Mother." Sakura stood. The blonde looked at me and put a hand over her lips. "Is that Her?" She asked.

"Yep" Ino said.

Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug. "I've heard so much about you! " Her strength was impeccable. My arms went limp.

When I came to I was again in Neji's arms. I must not be heavy to him. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes, Thank you."He let me down. She was with Sasuke this time. "Oh. You're awake! That rice was really good. Did you make it from scratch?"

"Y-y-y-yes. T-t-thank you. Miss."

" I'm Sakuras mom And Miss makes me sound old. Just call me Mebuki. Sasuke! Is that the last of them?"

"Yes." He said in his monotonous voice. "Great! Let me see." Mebuki looked around. "We got all of my high school buddies kids. Shibi. Inoichi. Hiashi and Hizashi. Tsume..." She continued naming ever ones parents. Kind of creepy.

She gasped. " I know who I'm missing! Kushina and Hana." She looked at me. " You're Hana's kid, aren't you?"

I nodded. "That's So cool. Now where's Naruto?" Everyone seemed to think for a while. Her eyes set on something and I heard her mutter the three syllable word that seems to be quite the spotlight. Kushina. Then she suddenly pointed. " You!" We turned to see she was pointing to Kakashi, Who had successfully gotten a drink. " You're the kid Kushina used to like." I felt a sharp pain in my head and exited the room. I couldn't stay there. All the laughing and Reunions and happiness.

"Where are you Going?" Sasuke's voice was Dark. Darkness like in the dream. Speaking of the dream Mebuki just confirmed that Naruto's Mothers name was Kushina. Like in the dream but it's just not believable that Naruto- Sasuke's hand touched my shoulder. I slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing to Hinata hime?" Neji came out of the classroom. I went over to Neji. "Neji. Do you think Kio has some medicine for Eye Strain?"

"Of course. Father had everything prepared after this morning."

"Thanks, I appreciate the concern but everything is okay. I'll be going back inside now." Its funny that now he's like my guardian yet just last week he barely talked to me. Even at home. I knew Sasuke was suspicious of something that he didn't know about and, in my opinion, could never be true.

"I've got to get going. Be in time for dinner Sakura." Mebuki almost ran into me on her way out. "Woo. That was close. You have a good day too Hinata." I smiled and hoped she knew my name because One of these people told her. Sasuke never came back in. Everyone complimented me on the rice saying it was better than yesterday's. I genuinely accepted the compliments. Kurenai was telling Kakashi that they had ten minutes when Sasuke walked in with dessert. They smelled great. Sasuke must've gotten one of the lunch ladies to cook them considering they were on the cooking sheets used for lunch. Ino looked at them lustfully. " I am So glad I'm not dieting this Week!" I giggled at her words. I've come to find Ino is quite the comedian.

**2 minutes later**

All you could hear was sounds of pleasure from all around the room. Sakura with a full mouth asked Sasuke- who had a plate of tomatoes in front of him.- where he got the rolls from. He held up a finger and finished his last slice before standing. " In truth nobody actually knows what this small celebration is for." He began. What a wonderful way to start a speech. I smiled knowingly as he continued. Sasuke is one of the more evil people of the world so I already know he's going to tell them that I made them but I have this feeling that somethings not right. I felt a dull pain in my head and stopped thinking of it.

" ...The person who made most of the food, Including these is our guest Hyuuga Hinata. Though she told me not to tell I feel like her work should be praised."

"You don't even know what they taste like Sasuke."Kiba reminded him. " He probably thinks they just taste like tomato pastries or something." Ino said.

I was surprised he let them insult him in such a manner. Though I have to admit it's true. Kurenai patted my head as to give me a silent Thank you. I smiled. Let Marlin be the father I never had and let Kurenai-sensei be the mother I never had. I missed the birth of her child but she sometimes invites me over to see her. She's two years old now. After Sasuke finished his speech Kurenai, Kakashi,Ino, and Kiba went to the game and we got started on the festival again. Ms. Hoodba explained her part in the festival. The dance is supposed to be a 30 to 40 minute production. She explained the purpose and the theme. My teacher came up with some interesting things. Delicate and strong points. There will be parts anyone can dance to and parts that have to be trained for. The student council also wasn't to pick people although they could suggest and the production had to be shown to Tsunade-sama before they could do it. Interesting as it is it fit perfect in time for the fireworks show directly after. Then the student council only had few slots left and decided to work on them the next meeting. Which would be the day after tomorrow due to a drill and planned absences. I was the first in the conference room. A second later Sasuke followed.

"So what were you doing in the hall way?" I decided anger wasn't the right path and replied carefully. "W-why do you Ask?"

"Because just when she started talking about Naruto you left. Then there's Neji. I have never seen him so. . ." He trailed off. "Yeah. And the fact that he called you hime definitely gave me a run."

"Umm. I'm sorry b-but I won't be telling you until you a-a-apologize."

He looked at me. "You were serious?"

"Yes of course."

"I didn't do anything to You." It was my turn to look at him.

"How do you-" I calmed myself down. "Its just an apology. A simple s-s-sorry won't kill you."

"I don't give apologies to people who don't deserve it."

The purple and the blue seemed to lash out at each other again. I looked to see Sakura coming into sights. Lovely. She came in cautiously and sat smiling. Then she noticed the atmosphere. "Are you two okay?"

I answered no at the same time he said yes.

"We had a small dispute."He explained.

"About my tastes and going out with him." I added. She gasped. "So what I told Ino-"

Sasuke was alarmed." What'd you tell Ino?"

Sakura quickly dismissed it. "Sasuke, you didn't ask her out did you?"

I grinned. " Having some trouble there Sakura." I didn't even have to look to know Sasuke was glaring at me.

"Well besides that what are we going to do about Neji?"

" I do see him as a problem."

Of course he is. He's related to me. I spoke evenly.

"Neji has become my guardian because of something that happened this morning. I won't be saying what h-happened because o-of Ice Cubes over here. He will be for a while, I imagine. My father appointed this job to him because it effects my eyes. I Think-" I thought for a second. "Well, he's fulfilling his job well even if he's just started."

"So you aren't telling us what happened because-"Sakura started.

"Oh no. Sasuke knows I had a Nightmare. Just not what it was about and how it affected me."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "What all did you say to her?"

I was going to answer that myself when my phone rang. It was Marlin. "Hello?"

"Hey darling."A voice said. My eyes narrowed. "This doesn't sound like Marlin. Who is It?"

"Its Reiki. I'm driving to the restaurant with Marlin. He asked did you want to be picked up."

"Oh Yes! That would be Lovely."

"We'll be there in like two minutes. Bye." I hadn't realized Sasuke and Sakura were full on arguing. I put my book bag on the seat.

"I've got to-"

A particular pain caused me to lose my balance. I saw quite the picture. It was Naruto. In a orange and black jumpsuit. Then I saw an orange substance surround him. I felt Long soft hair. Neji? What? I heard chains.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hime!"

I kept my eyes closed. "I hear you. D - do I have th-the things on my face?"

"No." He said. I opened them.

"What just happened?" Sakura's shell shocked voice rang out in the eerie silence. Neji picked me up again.

"We're leaving."Was his response.

"Marlin is here. I just got off the phone with him."

"No, you're coming with me." I didn't have the strength to say any words of protest.

"What is going On?" I could hear Sasuke stand.

"At least call..." I could vaguely hear shuffling as I slipped out of consciousness. The sound of those chains snapping registered then I saw a large fox with multiple tails. The last thing I heard was its bloodcurdling bellow.


	15. Chapter 14

Kiba sat on me. "Coach said you are forbidden to play until you see a doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor. I feel fine. Well, besides my leg." I said. My stomach was against the bench while Kiba's ass seemed to be imprinting itself on my back. "That doesn't mean I can't at least see the game. Get the hell off of me, Kiba."

"Well, you could still try and run away. Want some popcorn?"

"Fuck you." I muttered. I suddenly felt a demonic aura. I tensed. Kiba kept popping those popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey. There's a really big breasted woman making her way over here. She looks very mad."

"What?!" I sat up and saw Tsunade. "Shit!"

Kiba slid off me and I limped away as fast as possible. Seems like everything hurts when she's around. Kiba followed me. "She's definitely going to catch up."

"No freaking dip." I sat down on the side with more people. That way she'll do less damage around her citizens.

Tsunade picked me up around the collar and dragged me all the way back. "Spare me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're totally nice." She punched me on the head. I almost wanted to cry. Kiba stared at the two of us.

" What's so wrong with you that they had to call me. Rin And Sakura told me all kinds of stuff." She whipped off my shades. She looked at me for a few seconds. " You've got a concussion. It doesn't look too good."

"How do you Know? All you did was look at me."

"I was a legendary healer before this remember. Let me see your leg while you explain how you came to these Injuries"

I rolled up my pant leg. "I had a dream last night. That I was in the game the other day-"

"What game?"

"The one I won an award for having the most- well you don't know any good Baseball language. Let's just say I got the best scores in the history of Konoha."

"I never heard of such. Interesting."Tsunade undressed the wound. "So I hadn't won the game. Instead I fell. On second base. Like a real fall. Hit my knee. It felt beautiful. So I woke up and I was in the same position but on the floor of my room."

"Mmhmm" She bent my knee back. "Gyaaa! OUCH that hurt! You trying to kill me?!" I screamed. "Oh shut up would you? Such a wuss. So basically you fell off the bed. And gave yourself a concussion and a this injury." Tsunade seemed to think about this for a second. "Ah-"

"Shush. I'm thinking." I looked at the game while thinking if what actually caused this. Hmm. Maybe when she threw me on the wall.

_I hit the wall hoping I would come out of this dream but I didn't. 'Not Yet'_

Or maybe it was at the beginning of the dream.

_Over and Over and out. _

_I sat up. I did it again didn't I. The room was filled with broken glass. A chip fell. The sound of it breaking almost splintered my sensitive ears. Blood covered my hands. And the bodies around me. They were still breathing but didn't look to be in good condition at all. I'm surprised they're still breathing. Last time the guys ended up dead. The glasses guy and the roach. What's different. Maybe the situation. A needle stuck in my arm. Sleep. They want me to go to sleep. Maybe I'll forget it all_

Or maybe it was them All together.

_Then I sunk in the water. Sinking. _

_"This isn't a dream Naruto. Its a Vision."_

My head started hurting all of a sudden. Maybe it was something different all together.

_It changed to the face of a fox. That didn't really bother me. It was the fact that the eyes we're the same as my mothers. That bothered me. Suddenly I had joined it in its world and It slashed its shrilling nails. They never hit me but the wind was powerful and threw me until I hit something. Soon after I was again in the bathroom leaning/ holding onto a stall door._

I noticed the game was almost over and put the shades back on. "Naruto. Something isn't lining up."

I looked up at her. She eyed me. "You better not be lying."

She sighed."Sadly. It's totally believable that you fell off the bed and did the worst. I remember your sleeping habits."

"Is that an insult?!" I asked. "Of course it was. I still have your-"Tsunade was interrupted.

"Hey umm. Guys." We turned to Kiba and saw he was pointing the other way. A frog. No. A fucking Toad. Suddenly there were two more. I looked at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at me. The frogs jumped.

"Ahhhhh!" "Kyaaa!" Simultaneous screams filled the compartment

**The Next Day with Hinata. **

I opened my eyes. Albeit slowly but I did. The calendar said only a day has passed. So today is Wednesday. I looked at the clock 4:52. It's late. I closed my eyes again. Seeing as they felt like five pound weights. My sleep was dreamless yet I feel as if I've been running for days. Sore. I was supposed to write a letter yesterday. And turn it in today. Sadly I just happen to not be feeling good. I took a deep breath and stood. I have to do my routinely. I had my eyes closed most of the time but I successfully cleaned myself up. I laid back in bed. As much as I want to get up and write that letter, my body could only take so much. I saw some pills on my bedside stand and a note that said Take at 5. Before I laid back down and closed my eyes I took the pills. Is that dream what caused this? I reconjured some of what I remember of it.

At first he was Someplace being interrogated. After they didn't give him a answer they like tried to Brainwash him or something of the sort using music therapy. The whole thing was focused on his ears now that I think about it. Then he almost killed them. I noticed after he did it he looked at his hands. Then he looked up at the ceiling. It almost seemed as if he was asking God why he did it. Whether the it be not killing them or why he almost killed them in the first place. Then they put a needle in him and he woke in a room. Seemingly his but everything was washed red. With his mother. I gasped. Now that I think about it. His mother had the same eyes as that multi-tailed beast I saw before going unconscious again yesterday. Maybe there's a connection. So then they began to talk about his skin for some reason. Then she called a woman named Mikoto. She had red eyes. And then there was my mother. Hana. With the lines around her eyes. After the weird creepy screaming thing She Threw Naruto. He hit the wall with such force. The back of his head hitting first. Then he fell to the ground knee first. He didn't seem to notice. After that A yellow flash streaked by and grabbed Naruto. Naruto recognized Hana's eyes as Hyuuga. Then they disappeared underwater. I resurfaced with Kushina. I watched as they ran for a door. In which I finally noticed that the flash was a attractive man with blue eyes and blonde hair. He resembled Naruto quite a bit. His Father? Aside from that Said Man told Naruto not to open the door but Kushina grabbed him and threw him out onto a bubble of water. It was crazy. So Naruto grabbed the door and a monster appeared. I could see the thing was huge. The color of my hair except Neon. The blue purple color seemed to almost blind me. Blood surrounded Naruto. He had A head Injury. Blood seemed to be coming from his ears yet Naruto wasn't surprised to see the Monster. I saw the monsters eyes change. First they were like Mikoto's but they changed. To a twist. Like a unique wheel type thing. Blood came out of one and I realized that that eye was different than the other. Then it roared. The monster. That's what got Naruto. Then today he had on the sunglasses and Sasuke mentioned something was off about him. And Sasuke is determined to figure out what it is. Naruto mentioned that he had a dream. It all doesn't make sense yet makes. People don't have the Same dreams. And dreams don't physically hurt people. That's the reason they're called dreams. Then again it would explain his off behavior And it would kind of explain my predicament. At the end of the dream I caught the words. _This isn't a dream Naruto. Its a Vision._

Otou-san mentioned my mother's eyes were special. If she had this problem- my phone rang. I slowly got up and went to retrieve it. By the time I got to it the ring had went out. I sighed and got back in bed placing the phone on my bedside stand. As soon as I had got comfortable it rang again. I picked it up and realized that it wasn't the normal call. I looked at it and swiped the screen to see who it was. Sasuke's face popped up on the screen. I screamed and dropped the phone. "What in- Hello? Hinata?" After I had calmed down I picked up my phone again.

"H-h-h-h-hello?" My stutter was by far outrageous. He looked bored. "It seems that you have never used such a thing."

" W-what?"

"I'm talking about how you see my face and how I can see yours."

"Y-y-you can see M-m-my face?" I asked. He shook his head. "There's this thing called Video Call that allows you to see who you're talking to when you call them. How do you not know what it is if you installed it on your phone?"

I knitted my brows. " Well, I b-b-barely use it for one. I have certain uses for this phone. I don't bother e-e-exploring o-o-outside those things. The phone was Given to me."

"Sasuke. Who're you talking to?"I heard Sakura in the background. Suddenly Sakura's face popped up on my screen. My eyes widened. "I-I-It's. It's S-s-Sakura. I don't u-u-understand"

"It like a phone call Hinata. Except with our faces."

"B-b-but I was just t-t-talking to Sas- this is confusing me!"

I said closing my eyes. "Its like when you're talking on the phone and you give the phone to someone else and when they finishing talking the person gives it back to you."

I nodded. "O-o-okay. Did I miss anything important?"

"No not really. Uhh. Hinata? Are you Okay?"

"Oh. You're talking about my eyes. Yes. I'm fine. It's just hard to hold them up. Eye strain."

"Okay. You know Naruto was out today too."

"Don't remind me."I muttered. "Don't remind you what?"Sasuke asked. I could almost see his mischievous smirk."Its Nothing." I dismissed it. Or tried to. "Yeah right. As if I believe you. So-"

"Will you two shush? I swear to goodness it feels like Naruto would be outrun with you two around each other."

A pain in my head. "Not again." I cradled my head as pictures flowed in. A tanned man with long black hair next to a woman with red hair like Kushina's but in balls on top of her head like Tenten. Next came a man who resembled Sasuke except with shaggy hair and a bigger build. Then came a picture of a of a beautiful city on a shore. I read the sign. Uzushigakure. It switched. A banner on top of the large gates. It read _Development of Konohagakure. _There the man from the first picture with the long black hair was shaking hands with a man in traditional clothing. His right hand man stood with a grim and serious looking face. His hair was white and he donned blue tattoos of some sort on his face. He seems so Familiar.

"Hinata!"I came back and opened my eyes. "Yes, Sakura."

"What just happened? Are you doing that funky thing you did yesterday?"

"Yes. Hold up a second." The man with the tanned skin and long black hair jumped off of a large wooden dragon and the Uchiha looking man with shaggy long black hair jumped off...that same multi tailed fox. The two fights branched off. Suddenly I saw the shaggy haired man consulting with people. The first thing I noticed is that they all had a Uchiha symbol on the back of them. Uchiha! A connection! Something beckoned me to ask the question and my mouth moved instinctively. "Sasuke!"

"Hey. Ice Cubes. Hinata wants you."I bit my lip. Now I've done it. What will you do if he chooses not to answer? I don't know. Why did I do that? I want to know though. I heard a door shut.

"What do you want?"

I quickly put my eyes on the phone."By any chance Is your Mothers name Mikoto?"

He was surprised. "Yes why?"

Pain etched in my features. I could feel it spread. "Hinata! Hinata?!"

Shaky breaths escaped. "Dammit!" Sasukes curse registered.

"Neji." I barely got the word out. "Neji? He's still here isn't he."

With every second my body seemed to go numb and the pain from my head intensified. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke was moving and looking at me. My vision blurred. Tears. "Neji."

"I heard you. Has anyone seen Neji?"

"He went with Tenten to the library."

"The hell?"

More pictures filled my mind. Of the shaggy haired Uchiha seemingly on a deathbed with a look alike sitting beside him. Suddenly He reached for the man's face and said sorry. Then he poked his eyes out. I screamed without opening my mouth.

"Neji?!"Sasukes voices barely registered as the next came down. A boy about my age stood behind his parents. I recognized the woman as Mikoto. The man beside her spoke. "I see...so you have joined their side."

"Father. Mother. I.."

"We know Itachi."Mikoto interrupted.

"Itachi. Promise me.."The man started. "You will take care of Sasuke."

Itachi looked down but I saw tears flow down his cheeks. "I know."His hand on the sword began to shake.

"Don't hesitate. It's the path you chose. Our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours." The man's hands tightened on his robes. " The way we think is different but I am still proud of you." The moonlight hit the man's face in an almost enlightening way. "You really are gentle."

Then said boy, Itachi, killed them. I screamed but the vision wasn't over. He took his sword out of the man while the moon showed its full phase. A small Sasuke stood there with wide eyes.

"Neji. Call someone. She's gone hysterical."

"Hang up."

I heard no more from my phone as the pain become the only thing filling my mind. I began to see nothing but white...

Someone picked me up. The white began to fade into lines. I recognized the face the lines created as my father. He kissed my head. How unrealistic. I fell into another slumber.

* * *

I Loved writing this chapter! It made me want to write a lot so I uploaded a chappie for my other story too. *Grins*I have to study up some on Naruto Manga though. The Visions she'll start having are based on the manga and a few other things. Might drop a coupla spoilers for the anime watchers. Sadly it wont be so bad though. There have been absolutely too many fillers lately. Its Absurd. Whatever though. I learned how to officially work my new phone and can upload from there too. Yayy! Expect to see more updates! Smileys!


	16. Chapter 15

"Hey. Are you Okay?" I stopped drinking my orange juice. "I was with Neji yesterday when Sasuke came in."

"Yeah. After I left I heard a bunch of stuff happened."Sakura said.

"Umm. I-I-I had a falling out. Sasuke went looking for Neji to tell him to call someone in the compound to help me. That's all I remember besides when Hiashi-sama came."

"Who is Hiashi?"Sakura asked.

"My father."I said.

"Leader of the Hyuuga."Tenten added. "Oh."Sakura went back to eating. "I'm perfectly fine. I actually feel better than normal and No they didn't give me steroids."

I said finishing my orange slices. I cut the croissant I had for lunch in fourths.

"You do have a different vibe." Tenten said. "Cool!" Some person passed by.I smiled.

"Are you stopping by the Student council Office today?"Sakura asked Tenten.

"Nope. Both Ino and I have work."

My head dropped. Am I the only one with no life around here? Well. I can go work at the Hyuuga restaurant. I saw it was almost time to go and closed my lunch box.

"You have the Smallest appetite, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know but I never can find the heart to throw it away. I'm sure there will be a hungry soul in the student council room."

"Yeah. There are plenty." Sakura said. "It's time to go."

"Peace!" Tenten said. I walked out with Sakura.

"So you asked Sasuke if his His mother's name was Mikoto them you did that thing with screaming and tears this time."

I sighed. "I-Its complicated."

"Are you going to explain it?"

I looked at my nails. "Has Sasuke said anything about apologizing yet?"

"Damn. You pull a hard Bargain."

My brows furrowed. "How is it hard to say Sorry to someone? I was also planning to apologize."

"For Sasuke to Apologize is hard. He doesn't understand it. Especially with his position. He's a man of Action as you would call it and it would take some Deep remorse for him to Truly apologize. He can barely apologize to us." We entered the bathroom. "If you really want to know you'll tell him to get with it. I don't care if he means it or not."

* * *

_**Apologies**__. _

_Forgive me for being late on a letter. _

_...How hard was that?_

_Some recent come to's in my life have me asking a question. _

_What Makes a person apologize? _

_Is it you know you did wrong, fear of consequences, regret, or maybe you just don't Know what to say. _

_I wonder about myself sometimes. I say sorry for all of them. Yet some don't know how to say it for any. In the beginning the first sin was made and so was the First Apology. _

_So how do you not understand the concept of apologizing. After apologizing is Forgiveness. _

_**Forgiveness **_

_Forgiving someone is good. _

_It always has been. _

_But just because you forgive doesn't mean you forget. _

_You'll always remember that First word. _

_You'll always remember the First lie_

_You'll remember the last robbery. _

_The last betrayal. _

_Will you forgive? Yes. _

_But forget? No. _

_Keep this in mind for future decisions._

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**.

A new one. Is this person addressing this stuff to me or not? Today's was quite confusing. Said Secret Admirer uses a lot of big words too. Like Betrayal. What is that? If said person knew me She wouldn't use big words. Well I hope it's a she anyway. I don't know a lot of people though. So if I narrowed it down it wouldn't really be narrow. I'm not really looking for this person anyway whoever it is ought to know I go out with Sakura by now. I looked at Asuma sensei.

He definitely isn't one to read Shakespeare but he says he takes a liking to the guy. He does that club with that board game. I forgot the name of it though. I shook my head. Back in focus. The last line creeps me out though.

_Keep this in mind for future decisions_.

She could be a stalker or something. Watching me while I bathe and crap. I shivered

Or I could look at it on the more open minded side. This person seems wise. She might know something that I don't.

"Naruto. You can read the next page."

I stood.

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it -"The class laughed aloud.

What'd I do now? "Naruto we passed that verse About 10 pages ago. Keep up with the class please."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Ah sorry."

"Okay class. That was the end of today's reading. Answer-"

I sighed. That was embarrassing. Tsunade gave me some drugs for my head but it still hurts and occasionally I get pain in my ears. My knee went down but there's a bruise there and it also hurts occasionally. I found out that maybe it was because I had forgotten to put on the necklace. It disappeared from my mind for some reason. To put it on. Thankfully our game is tomorrow, not today. My night was dreamless and for some reason I woke up thinking about the necklace even though it wouldn't do me any good After my mother threw me around and blood poured from my ears. Oh well. The necklace made me feel protected in the least.

Visions. Dreams. It's all confusing. Complicated. It brings up memories that should have stayed locked forever. I never knew what I did to Kabuto and Orochimaru until this recent dream. Nor did I know about my parents. Those interrogators. I rubbed my stomach. What is wrong with me?

I leaned back in my chair. I know one thing for sure. I'm hungry.

**Ms Hoodba's Pov**

Are things progressing a little bit too fast? Both Naruto and Hinata were out yesterday then today they were wonderful. I wonder if it had something to do with each other. Well, it doesn't really matter if they progress fast or not. My plans need them both when the time comes.

**Hinata's Pov**.

I want to go to the student council room but my visions are more important. I went down the rows looking for the history section. I skimmed through until I finally found something. I picked up the large book.

_The History of Konoha_

This'll work. I went to check out.

"Oh. Doing a little research dear?"Asked the Librarian.

"Yes. For A project."I told her.

"Oh. Good luck then."

I quickly went back to the room and opened the book. We had a history class In the Academy before the Marilyn school but I can't remember any of it. The first page showed the Hokage's. I gasped. The first hokage was the man from that vision. The long black hair. Tanned skin. I looked at the second hokage. It's true! He had the same blue tattoos and white hair. I suddenly heard the door jingle. I closed the book and hid it behind my back.

"Hi S-S-S-Sasuke" I greeted him.

"What are you doing here? Sakura was worried you were having a fallout or Whatever you call them." Neji appeared.

Thank Kami sama. "Neji-Niisan. Can you give me a hand and help me with my books."

"I'm not your-"

"I'm sure Hiashi sama would love to he-"

"Fine."Neji entered the room and made his at towards me. I saw Sasuke turn and quickly stuck the book in my book bag. Not suspicious at all. Neji gave me a funny look and held a hand out for my book bag. "I don't even need it Neji. I'm coming back here."

He breathed one of those oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-tired-of-you breaths. "But you Can carry my lunchbox." He turned and We left the room. The whole time I talked to Neji. And only Neji.

"Ahh. So Neji. Do you think it's Okay if I go to the Hyuuga restaurant?"

"Yes but Hiashi sama has business in the Hyuuga building today so you might just see him. I honestly don't think you've gotten working there approved by Hiashi sama."

My lips twitched. "T-t-true."

We passed the hall next to the student council rooms hall. "I need to go down here."

"No! Don't leave me with Ice Cubes."

"Why? Are you scared of him or something?"He said confused.

"I-in a way y-you could say that. " I answered thoughtfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine and why is everyone calling him Ice Cubes now?"

'I k-kind of s-started it"I stuttered. Neji shook his head. I opened the door to see Sakura. "Oh I was just going to look for you."She dragged me inside.

"Just to everyone who doesn't know. This is Hyuuga Hinata." I blushed at the sudden attention and bowed.

"Cut that out." Sakura said. "No formal stuff."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. W-what am I supposed to Do?" I asked.

"Just say hi."

Kiba looked at me."Hey Hinata. You're funny Sakura. Trying to get her to stand in front of a congregation and say 'hi' is about as easy as getting Sasuke to Apologize."

"Ahh. Hi!"I waved to the group. I looked at Sakura who nodded and gave me a high five. We looked at Sasuke.

"Are you trying to prove a point?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Just watch. She's going to faint in a second."

Dizziness did swim in my mind for a second so I simply added to the fun and started falling. Sakura caught me.

"Not again." I opened my eyes. "Just kidding."

I stood straight. Many laughed at the Uchiha. I simply sat down and talked with Sakura. My father was right. This is doing good for me.

"An archery field trip? Aren't you going with Sasuke? He told me the other day."I asked.

"Yeah. Ino and Tennie Also. It's Fifth and Sixth. They have it fifth."

_"_And how long is this-"Kiba interrupted me. "By Any chance is there food in that Lunch box there."

The room went deathly quiet. I looked at them. Wolves going for the target. I got ready to jump. "Go" Sakura and I stood in the chairs as they ran for it. Pain entering. People ran. Just...People. I saw the fox aiming for them until some guy with a stick pushed it back. This guy I knew. He's the third. Sandaime Hokage. I suddenly realized I was falling. Oh the joys of life. I fell in someone's arms. Neji! I opened a eye. Sasuke. I saw white.

I woke up the normal way. Not opening my eyes but listening.

"So you Are going out?"Some one asked.

Sasuke stayed tight lipped. " I wanna know too. I've been waiting to know ever since Ino went around saying it's undecided."Kiba said.

My head lifted from its perch. "What did she say?!" I realized I wasn't the only one who hadn't spoken. Sasuke and I double teamed on the same exact question. I let myself down thinking of all the ways I could kill Sakura at this moment. I must not weigh much or something. People seem to be carrying me around a lot these days. It's a good thing Neji wasn't here actually. He would have fainted at the words.

"..Only said that Sakura told her you two were undecided." I took my hands off Sasuke's chest realizing they were still there. I sighed and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

"Are Y'all done with the meeting?"

"Yes. Actually."

"Ah."How long was I looking for that book? I only got to read the beginning page because of Ice Cubes.

"Oh. We can go now. I don't know why we didn't just pack up and go there. Y'all go ahead. I need to close up here."

I shook my head."I-I d-don't want to go with Him."

"Why not?"

"I-I just Don't."

"Where do Y'all go Anyway?" Kiba asked.

"The Library" Sakura said zipping her book bag.

"Oh. I'm not going there." Kiba said. That's quite obvious I thought. "I do need to stop by there. I wouldn't mind accompanying you on the trip."

Shino. My Savior.

"I-I can do That" I said. We walked in the same situation as earlier with Neji.

"You know, my f-father said he liked you the b-best in my Academy Days."

"That is quite the compliment from a Clan Elder."

"Yep." I decided not to mention the bugs. " So w-what book are you looking for?"I asked.

"Its a book on a new type of Mosquito. They say it evolved from species in Africa and South America. It's famous for the size of it and it's poisonous-"

"Ah. That's all I want to know. I'm sure you will find it." I said. We entered the library. Just thinking of a huge bug makes me nauseous. Going our separate ways I quickly lost Sasuke and climbed two flights of stairs to the section I was earlier. Onward I saw other books. Plenty good for research. Life of the Hokage's. The kids version of Konoha history. How Konoha began. The years of Konoha. The beginning of a great nation:Konoha. All good stuff. I'll have to come back later.

"Hinata." Sasuke was nearby. I used the opposite staircase. This school had an amazing Library. I got to the classroom to see Sakura just arriving.

"Oh great. I was about to get worried. So we need to go over this don't we. I see the Ino thing has gone out of hand."

She said. I pouted. I actually want to go to the resta-

"We can go to the Hyuuga place if you like."

My face probably lit up like rainbows. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's okay to have a change of scenery every once in a while."

I grinned and actually gave her a hug. "Ah."

I saw Sasuke and glared at him. He glared right back. I hugged Sakura tighter and stuck my tongue out mouthing the words.' I can hug her and you can't'.

"Oh great. Sasuke. We decided on going to the restaurant today."

Sasuke looked perplexed. I picked up my book bag while dialing for Marlin.

"Yes."

"Its Hinata Hime."

"Ah. I just finished with Reiki."

"I want to go there now."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible. It seems there's been a wreck."

"Okay. Drive careful." I hung up and flipped my hair again.

"Ouch!"I turned to see I had smacked Sasuke in the face with my hair. Sakura was laughing. "I-I'm Sorry. I didn't mean t-t-to h-hit you."

Sakura laughed harder when Sasuke walked past me and out. I put on my book bag. I seriously didn't know he was there. My reflexes immediately told me to Apologize. I exited with Sakura.

"Are you three done for the day?"The librarian asked.

"Yes ma'am. You have a nice day."

"You too dear!"She waved us off.

Another one? The pain was a little worse this time.

"You have a nice day. Hinata dear."

"I will Kurenai sensei."

I ran into someone on my way out. "A-ah Sumimasen." I looked up and bowed.

"Asuma sensei." He greeted me.

"Hello. Good luck on your exams."

"Thank you."I said and walked out.

I blinked. "Hinata?"

I opened my eyes. "Sorry. Did I pass out that time?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think you might need to go see someone about this."

I shook my head. "Its not for me to decide."

She raised a brow. "Oh yeah. You've got Hiashi sama to worry about."

Walking in silence we soon got to the doors to see Sasuke.

"Hey Bud. Are you going in your car or with Hinata. I'm going with Hinata."

"I'm going to ride with Y'all."

I noticed he had ditched his book bag. I did ride with Marlin this morning so he must've went ahead and dunked it in his car. I saw Marlin pull up and went out there to meet him. Me and Sak put our bags in the front to lessen the load. We sat in normal formation. Me. Sakura. Then Sasuke. The wreck really was pretty bad. As soon as we stopped I said goodbye and went straight to it. I don't know why Sasuke and Sakura were so far behind but I had a table set by the time they came. I smiled looking down at the people outside. They look much like large ants from here. They sat down.

"Hello again. My Birds of Wisdom."

I turned to see Reiki. "Hey Reiki."

"Are you Okay Hinata hime?" She asked. "I heard Hiashi sama had to leave a meeting with the elders to see you."

"He Did?" I asked. This is a first. " I'm fine now anyway."

"A'ight. Call me over when you're ready."

"That's fine." I said even though I already knew what I wanted.

"Ah. I really need to know what is going on Hinata?" I looked at Sakura. "I told you it all depends on Ice Cubes."

"My name is not Ice Cubes."Sasuke said.

"Ice water then."I said. "Or no. How about POI?"

Sakura looked confused."What is POI?"

"Piece of Ice." I said.

"Hime. Act your age."He said leaning his head on his chin.

I gasped."I am. What are you talking about? I appreciate the Hime by the way."

"It wasn't meant for you to continue."

"Then I guess it means you're going to Apologize then."

"I told you that I-" I interrupted him. "Oh. You know Ice Cubes don't apologize either."

"Will you stop comparing me to Ice?"

"But it suits you so well." I said. Sakura looked from Me to Sasuke trying to keep up. Sasukes eyebrow twitched.

"It matched everything on you. The pale skin. Icy personality. Yet to some people it tastes delicious." I looked at Sakura. "Even though it has no taste whatsoever."

"Leave Sakura out of this."He said. I snickered.

"Who said she was ever in it? It Actually started when you started dictating my relationships. Accusing me of having something to do with The fresh, delicious, and wonderful Orange Juice sitting in the Morning sun." I saw Sasukes face contort. "Honestly. You barely know me POI. Kami sama."

I took a breath. " Can you honestly just leave him out of it too?"

"Do I have to say that All over again?"

"No one ever asked you to do that."

"That-"

"Stop!" Sakura said. I realized she was blushing. I suddenly imagined myself choking Sasuke and giggled. Sakura gave me a funny look. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Reiki."

She came over. "Okay. What would you like?"

"I would like Hiashi-sama's finest."

"Okay."

"Hiashi? Isn't that your father?"

I nodded. "Oh. Hiashi's Finest is Hiashi sama's favorite meal. Black Peach tea and a variation of the rice I made for Y'all Monday."

"Oh Really?"

"You made rice for them?"Reiki asked.

"For the student council."I said. "They're a hungry bunch."

"Don't worry. They'll be satisfied with your cooking skills. Next time you should make that tomato soup you made for me when I was sick."Reiki patted my back. "Mmm. I could take some of that now."

I blushed. "You're e-embarrassing me."

"You're so shy. What would you like Mr 'don't call you what you really are'?" She looked at Sasuke.

"Just Sliced Tomatoes. With Salt and pepper."

"Ah..."All three of us girls looked at him dully. "That isn't on the menu."

He tched." What do you have with Tomato in it then?"

Reiki glanced at the menu."That's good."He added.

I snapped. "No point in being rude. Give him the Tomato soup with a side of Greenery. Minus peppers. Oh and Ice water."Reiki finished scribbling it down.

"And You?" She looked to Sakura.

"I want Hiashi's best as well but with Green tea instead of Peach." I nodded. Nice choice. Reiki disappeared.

I turned to Sasuke. "Don't worry. The tomato soup is really good. It's the thing I cooked for Reiki when she was sick. The greenery is just grilled cheese with a piece of lettuce cut in halfs. Of course I let the cook copy My recipe so I'm sure there a few variations. I just had a feeling you didn't like peppers in your soup which is why I said minus peppers. "

"So anyway. Back to the topic we were on. I need to know what is going on? Is this some kind of sickness I should know about? Or maybe a allergic reaction?"

"Possibly to ic-"I stopped myself ignoring the glare.

"My Falling outs-"

"Okay. Let's just start with a name for these things. When you say falling out I'm thinking temper tantrum. Kicking the floor and looking like you're having an epileptic seizure."

I sweat dropped. "Episodes!" Sasuke said.

"That's almost the same thing." Sakura said.

I thought about it while they came up with names. Calling them visions straight out would be too easy to figure out.

"Today we're going to learn about Inertia. Inertia is the resistance in the change of motion. We all know what force is. It's a Push or pull. Coming in so involuntary and unwelcome yet we've gotten used to it that we don't notice it. Newton came up with these ideas when one day and apple Fell from a tree. He began to ponder on how and what Force acted upon it to fall down and Why it Even went Down.

My eyes widened. That's it!


	17. Chapter 16

"I want to call them the forces."

"The what?"

"The forces."

Sakura gave me a bogus look.

"They come in and push me to the limit or pull me into it. They come without warning painful or not. They keep me going after I want to stop."

"What an interesting description." Sasuke inquired. "It makes sense. I guess when you went hysterical would've been the limit then pulling you into it would be the other day when you told Sakura to hold up so you could finish doing it or whatever. They come at the most random moments. Like when you were in the chair in the student council room-"

"Okay I think we get it now Sasuke. The Forces it is. Now Hinata- you mentioned painfully or not. I just remembered you had one in the library and you aren't- well unconscious."

Now that I think about it. I'm not in pain. I just had another two seconds ago. So does that mean they won't hurt anymore. I looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah. They probably will."

"What will?"

"Oh. I-I w-was thinking how you were right a-and that th-they might not hurt an-anymore."

"So you looked at Sasuke and said they probably will."

"Yes. He's probably the o-one who p-p-pushed the limit on me in the f-first place."

"I'm still trying to figure out what I did in the first place."Sasuke asked.

"You Know what you did and I'm not talking about that. What I'm talking about is entirely different." I tightened my fist in the table thinking about the boy Itachi. Who killed his parents with Sasuke watching. Thing is. These two stories don't match up. The one they gave me and the one I saw. I would ask him but based on what happened last time I think I'll just research it.

"OJ dear." a woman asked. She was not Hyuuga. Not Hyuuga at all but she was very beautiful. I looked at her chest. And bountiful.

"The boys a few tables down left without getting drinks. You wouldn't mind would you. It's on the house."

"I wouldn't mind ma'am." She placed it on the table. I drank it. The orange taste was fresh. Sasuke gave a funny look. "You know Naruto drinks a lot of that stuff."

"No freaking dip Sherlock."Sakura said.

"It was just an observation."

"You can be so stupid sometimes."

"I beg your Pardon."

As their argument continued I finished The Orange juice. I put it aside and got a dizzy spell. After a while it stopped. No Vision?

I turned to see Reiki with Drinks.

"Foods gonna be here soon. Here you go dear." She put Sakuras green tea down. Then Sasukes water and my peach tea.

"Ahh can you take this. A girl gave to me. She must be new."

I took note of the peach tea. Delish. Reiki took the glass and moved along. I looked out of the window.

We settled most of our disputes. Even though very disjointed. We took care of Neji. And now the forces. I narrowed my eyes. Uzukai is doing pretty good.

After a while food was placed in front of us. I can't see how I eat so little. I was a little sick to my stomach though. I stuck it in a to go plate and Called it a day. Instead I watched Sasuke eat. Apparently the stuff was good.

Sakura finished hers. "Yours tastes better. Out of all three I have tasted."

I blushed. "Thank you Sakura."

"I'm starting to think you two are lesbians."

"I'm starting to think you and Hinata are on the DL too."

Sasuke and Sakuras conversation started to get a little uncomfortable on my part.

"Umm. The only person I like is Naruto."

Sakura and Sasuke stopped. " We know."

"Okay. Because I'm sure I would kill Sasuke If we got together and I don't see what is interesting in loving another girl with the same attributes as you."

"You would kill me?"Sasuke asked. I nodded. "Yes. I'm fairly certain I would. With a cooking knife. One that cuts tomatoes."

I imagined it. Turning with the knife. Slicing his throat. Watching his blood spill on the plate of tomatoes in front of him.

"Let's not get bloodthirsty."Sasuke said. I chuckled.

"Oh yes. We were supposed to talk about that too. If I remember correctly, I told Ino you two were Undecided."

I nodded "But really you can't stand each other and fight whenever you see each other. In other words you don't like each other At all." I saw her think about this. " You know you could just be heating. Sasuke and Naruto used to do it too and now they're like brothers though neither admits it." I took a look at Sasuke and he took a look at me. "Nahhh."

She sighed."How about we go with besties then?"

They don't have to like each other. They can argue at times. They hang out a lot."Sounds good to me"

I agreed with Sasuke.

"Wow. This is almost the first time you've agreed on something."

"Actually it's like the third. You just weren't around."Sasuke said.

"He can be my Gay best friend." I said. Sasuke turned sharply.

"I'm not Gay!"

"I agree. He's definitely not Gay." She latched onto his arm. "Out of all the things he Is; Gay isn't one of them."

I am disgusted. "And what all is he?"

" Well Number 1 he's a great kisser." I shuddered. " He's dependable, responsible, nice, lovable-"

" I have yet to see this lovable and sweet Sasuke."

"I guess you'll have to hang around to find out."He said.

Is that a challenge? "I will be Mr. Uchiha." I thought about it.

"Is this a-another truce?"

"Not really but if it is you already know what's going to happen to it."

"Yep. You're going to break it."

"For your information I did not break an-"

"That's enough, you two." Sasuke stood. "I have to use the restroom. Sakura watched him retreat. "Why do you like to anger him?"

"I don't like to anger him. He-he angers me so I have to r-return the favor. "

Sakura shook her head. I suddenly saw my father.

"Oh goodness. "

I took out my phone and quickly texted Sasuke.

'Do not come out of the bathroom!'

"Hinata hime!"

I immediately put my phone down at the sight of Kio. "Its nice to see you here Ghamakio. Gamaki. Hiashi-sama. Meet my darling friend Haruno Sakura."

Ki and Kio bowed. Hiashi gave a nod. "It is good that you will find suitable friends. Where's the Uchiha?"

"In the Powder room." I said. He nodded again. "It was nice to meet you Haruno. Is your Mother well?"

"Sadly, yes." Hiashi's eyebrow twitched at Sakuras sarcastic words.

"Hmm. Good. Daughter. I would like to speak with you later today. I want you in my office after dinner."

"Yes, Hiashi sama."

He began walking away.

"Kio. I want Hiashi's Finest."

"Yes Hiashi sama."

"Ki. Do your business."

I took my phone out again and texted Sasuke. 'Ki is coming to the bathroom.'

I gave Reiki my father's first credit card. She winked and said."It's Operation Escape now."

"Are you texting Sasuke the plan or Something?" I looked at her and my brows punched each other.

"No. All clan heirs know what to do in such a situation."

"Lovely."She said.

We went through with the plan after Reiki gave me my receipt. Sasuke texted me back.

'Ki gave me a hat. It's got Hyuuga on it.'

I texted him back;' Lol'

I bumped into someone texting and walking.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry." I said bowing.

Looking up I saw a tall man with a ponytail and two scars.

"You are . . Hiashi's daughter. Do you know where he is?"

"Excuse Me Nara-sama. I believe my father sat in one of the West Wing tables."

"Thanks. High five." He held up a hand and I was confused. I gave him one anyway.

"I'm scared to death of that guy even though I went to school with him. I hope that high five gave me some luck." I smiled. "This is about the third time you've met Hiashi sama that I know of. I'm afraid I don't understand."

"That was on business with others. Plus, you've seen the good side of him. That's why I fived with you."

I giggled. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Nara."

"Always." We went our separate ways. I just wasted precious time towards the plan. I walked towards the door and everything started swaying.

Sakura caught me. Well I recognized the pink hair so I guessed Sakura.

"I don't feel so good."

"We see."

I walked with Sakura's help. I got to the car. I ended up sitting next to Ice Cubes.

"Sakura. This doesn't feel like A force." I said.

"I know. Usually those are quicker. Hey Sasuke."

I didn't see the exchange but I didn't really care.

"Goodness!" I felt the world spinning.

"Are you Sure?" Sakura asked. Apparently the POI said yes because she left my side. Pain hit my left shoulder and other points in my body.

" What'd you do now?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I don't know why-"

"Doesn't matter. Hey do you hear That?" I looked around. Sounds of wind. As in whistling. As in falling. Pain drilled my head.

"Oh god. I know that Pain."

Sasuke shifted.

"Hinata!"I realized it was Naruto. I was falling in pain. A lot of pain. I also hit the ground round in pain but I got up again. Some guy with orange hair watched me the entire time. I had my hands on a pole on Naruto's hands. I'm pretty sure that was blood on my forehead.

I said some words. They were silent. It looked like I started with Before and ended with a way. Then I was lifted in the air. I came back to the world.

"Hey. Hey." I felt myself on something. Something moved with Sasukes every word so I guessed it was Sasuke.

"Your name was Marley. Right. I thought that's what she called you."

"Can you take us to the Hyuuga compound First?" I didn't catch what Marlin said but I heard Sasuke answer with. " She's back here barely conscious."After that everything almost slipped away.

"Sasuke. I will always love you." I recognized this as an older Itachi. He was disappearing into small pieces of paper. This new Sasuke looked colder than the one I knew. I woke up again in the arms of Sasuke. Then I was put in the arms of someone else. I felt hair. Soft hair. That could only be Neji. Not even Hiashi has such a good grade.

"She won't let go..."

"I bench press more than..."

I suddenly woke up clenching his hand even more.

"He's coming back Sasuke. Hes coming." The pain came back. "Ita-" My hand went limp. I couldn't feel it. The fox made an appearance. Again? This time it wandered away from the Monster to two boys. One about seven and the other a crying baby. I saw the lines. Itachi? And the kid must be Sasuke. Itachi looked at the crying child worriedly and looked up at the sky. He looked back at the crying child. "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll protect you."

* * *

I Posted these just for a recent reviwer. Woke Me up at 5 something in the morning but made me feel good enough to get up and post a new one. Geheh. To licilovesanime


	18. Chapter 17

"Please. Help yourselves." I said. I had again made the student council something. This time I made that Tomato soup and greenery. All the same people were on the room. Kakashi. Ms Hoodba. The kids. I was in the same situation as the last time. I woke up a four thirty from a Vision. This one was of a long snake fighting a mini version of that multi tailed fox. It ended with a wounded Sakura. I saw one call a man named Kabuto. Yes, Kabuto. So I got up and cooked.

"Uhh. Hinata. Are you Faring well?"

I felt a little light headed at her question. I ignored it. Just a complaint trying to give help to itself.

"Just. Eat something Sakura." I said not even glancing at her. She did. Kurenai came over to me.

"Are you Okay?" She asked "I actually do feel a little queasy but that's because of some drugs I took for a migraine."

"You look a little pale dear. Make sure you're resting well."

I nodded. "I will try." _I've been trying. _

"By the way. What's the recipe for the Tomato soup. I'm sure I can make the sandwich."

This got me started. "Well the ingredients are.."

By the time I finished she was amazed. "I can't believe you just said all of that without stuttering once."

I only smiled already blushing lightly. By now I know when someone mentions it the problem worsens. Might as well not ruin it.

"Is this your fifth bowl or your sixth Sasuke?"

We turned at the commotion. A student council member named Mahiro asked. I know now that he records the activities of the Council and reports to the principle to give reports of their actions every once in a while. It's nice to know Sasuke enjoys the Soup. I actually didn't think of him remotely once when I was making it.

"Its my seventh Mahiro. If you want to talk about me at least keep up." I giggled at my new best friend. Sasuke threw the seventh bowl away.

"I don't see how you're eating it with that hand?"

Kiba looked at his hand. "How did you do that anyway?"

"A certain someone." He glared at me. I blushed from toes to the part of my hair. The details of last night were grimy. I remember the force of course. Then Neji and Sasuke exchanging me. Then the Itachi thing.

"That is not something to be talking about at School!" Neji's voice carried into my mind. Sasuke held up his hand.

"This isn't your hand wrapped in a cast."

"That doesn't matter at all." Neji's voice obviously implied he didn't care for Sasukes injuries.

"Oh really?"Sasuke has obviously been hanging around Naruto a little too much. Mahiro had pulled out his phone expecting something to happen. Me and Sakura stepped in.

"Back up. Back up." Sakura said. She got the side with Neji. Lucky bastard.

" Is Fighting going to accomplish anything, POI?"

Sasuke looked at me for two seconds. "Don't even get me started with you."

Does he really want to do this now?

He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the room."Come here." You're supposed to do it the other way around!

"Ouch. My hand."

Nobody followed us out.

**Ms Hoodba's Pov**

What in the world is going on? Are my plans going to falter with the upcoming of a Hyuuga-Uchiha couple? Kakashi stared at the door. As did I. Suddenly the room broke out on woops and catcalls. I heard some of the conversation around.

"I thought they weren't together?"

"They are now"

"Go Sasuke."

"...One of the Cutest couples."

I cringed. They would kill each other. They might be cute together like Naruto and Sakura but as a couple it wouldn't work. I suddenly focused on the Neji Sakura conversation.

". . You sure?"

"Yes. Both Sasuke and I talked about it. I didn't know he was going to do it right then but yes. I'm fine with it."

"I have yet to be told what's going on?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

Sakura immediately went on defensive mode.

"Excuse Me. Did you just say it doesn't concern me?"

"Yes I did."

"Well you don't know then. Whatever my friends go through concerns me.."She continued poking a finger in his chest every two words.

"She's gonna poke a hole in his chest."Kakashi whispered to me. I laughed. She sure did look like she was getting there.

Suddenly Naruto popped in.

"Is Neji harassing you again Sakura?"

Wow. So cliché that it isn't the first time. Neji is quite the colder person. I don't see why him and Sasuke don't get along. Opposites really do attract at this school considering Neji is tight with Gai's pupil. But Naruto and That boy get along well enough. I shook my head.

"Would you like some Soup Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the soup. Then he gave it a look like it was..Blood. "No. I don't."

Every one in the room seemed to turn at his no. It is unusual for the Uzumaki kid to turn down food...unless Sakura gave it to him homemade. After it went back to normal Kurenai and Kakashi left with a happy looking Naruto who put his arms across both of their shoulders singing 'the wheels on the bus go round and round.'

I wonder where my future clan leaders went.

**Hinata's Pov**

"Sasuke. I am going to Kill you."

"You're making threats that won't be carried out."

He's right. I can't kill him on school property. That's just pleading to be caught. We entered a empty classroom and his grip lessened. I kicked him. In between the legs. He fell gracefully to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I was just so angry. I really hope you can still have watered down pink lemonade children with ice cubes in them."

"Will you stop with the drink comparisons?"

"B-but it's s-so.." I thought about it. "Easy."

"Then what would you be? Grape juice?" I thought about it.

"Try wine. White Wine."

"Okay then."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Hn."

I apologized at least six times more. After a while he told me to shut up and I did.

"So what did you want to talk to Me About?"

"Oh yes!" He sat up and we sat formally. As if we were in a traditional ceremony of some sort.

"Someone slipped a drug in your drink yesterday."

My eyes widened. What?

"We suspect that or that it was spiked. Have you ever drank alcohol before, Hinata?"

My brow raised. "I'm not answering that."

"I know it might be a surprise but Honestly. Do you think that woman worked there?"

"She had on the apparel." I said.

"In case you didn't notice, Hinata. You know everyone who works at the restaurant. Anyone can make a maid uniform. The people that work there are either Hyuuga or they married a Hyuuga. You even Told me when you were cooking those horrifying Buns you like."

They aren't horrifying. "I mean the woman didn't even look Hyuuga. I mean She would've passed for a Uzumaki before Hyuuga."

"Well-"

"I know what you're going to say. There could've been a new person, for real but you had two reasons why that isn't the truth. The girl said that the table to the end window was the on where guys left or whatever but The person who waits that table is A really tall and old waiter who has a loose ponytail."

"Aldo Hyuuga."I knew the waiter by name. He was my waiter when I sat at that seat when I first came there.

" Exactly. And then there is also The look Reiki gave you when you mentioned A new girl. You didn't see it but she looked at you like you just said you were seeing ghosts."

" Okay. I get it."

"Now I'm going to give you a lecture. This is why Clan heirs are usually harbored and put in safekeeping. I don't know why you were drugged but In most situations it someone who wants to bring down the clan or Take it for themselves. I'm sure you have heard about the assassination attempt on the Kazekage..."He continued. He would be the perfect father to his watered down pink lemonade children with ice cubes in them. Giving them a full on lecture when they do something bad. A Full on. "Also there's the death of.."

I sighed. "Are you listening?"

"For the most part." I answered.

"What am I talking about then?"

"I don't know what you're talking about currently but I do know you moved on from the assassination on the Kazekage and now you're on the Mizukage ." I said. He sighed shaking his head.

"You really do need to be listening. It's very important for a future clan head to know this stuff but Don't worry I assure you your father won't allow it to happen again."

I gasped. " You told him? Oh my Kami sama."

I picked myself up. "Wait!"He grabbed my wrist. The pain was almost enough for my eyes to flutter and close.

Sakura. Screaming wait. Sakura was talking. Why can't I hear what she's saying? I saw she was talking to Sasuke. They were much younger. Sasuke was obviously on the poise to leave but Sakura stopped them. I took note of the clothes Sakura had on. That dress...

Suddenly Sasuke was behind her Sakura who's tears ran freely by now. Then he swiftly knocked her out and put her on a bench. I recognized the bench. It was near the Hokage monument. Sasuke kissed her. My surprise was imminent. Right on the forehead. Then he said goodbye. I recognized those words. Disappearing into the night.

I woke up. "Put me down Whiskey."

It was Neji. Whiskey was the first thing that came to mind. So I used it. " Where's Sasuke?"

"In front of you. In literal terms."

I stepped down. "My radar tells me that you aren't telling me something, Ice Cubes. Oh Neji. I feel fine. In fact I feel better. " I went back to Sasuke.

"We came up with a truce between men."

"Yes."

I nodded urging them to continue. " That you two would Not Go Out and I Won't tell Hiashi sama."

"Which is totally fine by me though he doesn't know what secrecy means."

"Oh Darling. I couldn't c-c-court POI due t-to the fact that Sasuke and I are b - b - besties. "

"I don't believe that Shit."

I gasped. "Cursing is not good!"

"You never said anything when I cursed." Sasuke mentions.

I shushed him. " You were p-panicking. Let Me break it down for you. I don't Like Sasuke at all. If you believed that we were prepping to go out then we did a g-good job acting. Sasuke doesn't like me either. It's understandable in his situation. But don't fret brother dear."

I touched his face with a sliding hand. "You just gave me a perfect reason not to Act like we Are going out."

"I'm starting to think you have a lesbian and an Incest mind."

I gasped moving my hand from Neji's face. "Th-that was v-very mean and uncalled for."

"She is correct. I am currently in a relationship with Tenten."

Sasuke reached for me. I backed up. "Stay away Lover boy."

"Are Y'all finished meeting or whatever?"I asked Neji.

"For The most part."

"Great. Let's go Back. Whiskey. I'm staying with Sakura. We have some..." I thought about it. " Things. to discuss."

"Who and what Is Whiskey?" Asked Neji.

"That's your new name. Like how she calls me Ice Cubes and POI." Sasuke explained.

"Why can't I just be Neji?"

"Why can't I just be Sasuke?"

They are so weird. I entered the student council room again to see them packing up.

"My Darling Sakura." I gave her a hug.

"Pink Lemonade! I have so much to tell you. Hurry up dear."

I grinned at her dumbfounded face.

"Hey Margarita. Do you have a few pages of computer Paper?" I asked Mahiro.

"Margarita!"

Mahiro looked confused. " Just go with it." Sasuke advised.

"My name isn't Margarita."

"My name isn't Whiskey."

"My name isn't POI, Ice Cubes, Ice water, or Mr Uchiha. "

Sasuke went down the list. I call him a lot more names. Sakura hugged me back. "I'm fine with pink lemonade."

"Neji has a key to this room right."I asked Sakura.  
"Yeah. The secretary, the vp, and the president all have keys."

"Great Whiskey you can lock up today." I said. " Then come by the library. We have many things to discuss. Hey margarita. Do you have that paper yet?"

"I don't keep Computer paper!"

"Here Hinata."I turned to Shino with a stack.

"Oh. Th-thanks Shino. I appreciate it." I said. "Hey. Did you ever find that book?"

"Yes actually. I found out that the guys poison can kill a person within a minute depending on the amoun-"

"That's enough Shino." Neji patted his shoulder. I ran into another member. A girl with Purple hair and Green eyes.

"Pomegranate Juice!" I heard a few face palms from behind.

"Mara dear." She said. Suddenly another one stuck her head in. She also had purple hair but she had hazel eyes.I gasped. "Kiwi Daiquiri."

"Maya dear." the other said. " twins?"

Both Maya and Mara nodded. "N-n-nice to m-meet you two. I hope you have A nice day."

Sasuke and Sakura popped up behind me.

"We're leaving, white wine."

"Ah. Okay."I said. We left them staring after us. Sadly more important things were to come.

We sat down in the library and I immediately began drawing.

* * *

I uploaded this chapter as well for that same person. This is the second time shes caught me in a weird moment. Lol. licilovesanime. This time i was eating some disgusting beans. I got some more names. I like Nejis the best.


	19. Chapter 18

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Shh" I shushed Sakura.

It wasn't all that bad for a sketch. I was able to pull up the memory somehow. The picture etched in my brain. I drew the last finishing touches.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke. This is Sakura."

"It looks pretty good."

"You just think Sak looks good. Now Sakura?"I looked at her slightly blushing face. "Do you remember this dress?"

"Ahh. Yes actually. My mother bought it for me back in the Academy Days. For my birthday. It was so pretty."

"I remember that dress as well."

Oh yes. I forget they were partners in the Academy. I put that paper aside and began drawing that picture of Sasuke. It popped in my head first thing. The duck but hair. The shirt. The shirts. The book bag. The shoes. I finished with some strokes to show his shadow.

"Did Ice Cubes used to wear something like that, Sakura?"

"Why didn't you ask me? I'm the one wearing them."

"Most boys can't even r-remember what th-they wore the day b-before. Oh yeah. You're gay so I g-guess it wouldn't count."

"Sometimes I want to just Choke you."

" I Know the f-f-feeling. Now answer the question."

"Yes he did. With an Uchiha Crest in the back. He really did look good in those white shorts." Sasuke glared at her and another picture popped up in my mind. Another picture popped up in my mind. Of the guy with the long bushy haircut talking to his clan. Uchiha. They all had it on the back of their shirts. Or somewhere on them. "Well, holdup one second."

I drew them over in those positions that I saw just now.

"What about This?"

Suddenly I had a case of Déja Vu. "No this isn't right. This isn't Right."I grabbed another sheet of paper and felt the pain enter my mind and my eyes. I began drawing the lines blankly. The lines. They seemed to spread over the page. Like when they drew my father . After I had gone on a rampage.

"This." I recognized the place. It was a park in the city. The two were very much embracing. That same dress was on Sakura. And Sasuke had that same Uchiha Crest on his back. The only difference was the place they were at and the distance they were.

" Hinata. That Was.." Sakura trailed off. "Probably Exactly the way we looked the night I told her that I was leaving for Orochimaru's school."

"Exactly." Sakura picked up the pictures to compare them.

I felt pain in my eyes. I touched them. The lines. They were there.

"HYUUGA HINATA!" Neji appeared to be angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I backed into a corner as he stalked in.

"Now How are you supposed to get out of here?!"

"It wasn't My fault. I just suddenly felt the urge and I couldn't stop it."

"I didn't Ask you why you did it. I asked how are you supposed to get out of this place?!"

"Stop yelling at me." I matched his tone.

"Oh My god." I heard Sakura gasp. Sasuke had a very serious look on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that." I covered my eyes and sank into my corner.

"I'm not mad at you. No one is. The problem is getting you out of here. Are you feeling okay?" Neji went back to his normal. I looked up at him. "You're purple."

"That's a bad sign isn't it?" Sakura asked. I felt my body go sore and soon the purple turned to white.

I stood trying to feel for Neji.

"What's wrong?"Sakura asked.

"She has gone blind."Sasuke told her.

"What would you know Uchiha?"

"Enough to see what this stuff does to her?"

"You wouldn't know a thing about what's happening to her?"

"You obviously don't either."

"At least I have a legit reason to be here."

"I beg your Pardon?"I heard Neji walking away. Probably towards Sasuke. I couldn't stand up for long and I ended up sinking back down. I don't even know what they're arguing about but my stress levels just went up by 60 percent. I felt a hand. Sakura. She helped me up.

"Can I touch them?"

"Yes."

She ran her fingers over the lines. I shuddered.

"Is everything Alright?"The librarian asked.

"Stay here." She said. After a while the door closed and I was alone with two arguing teens.

"She doesn't even like me! And before this she didn't really like You either!"

I need to stop these two. I made my way over there. "All of her problems didn't even start until she started hanging with you!"

I touched someone. I knew it was a boy. I felt him all the way up until I came up with the conclusion. Sasuke. Pain entered at touch. I got to his face. "Stop."

I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"Okay."

Sasukes hand covered mine."Fine."

He removed my hand from his face. He just listened to me! Suddenly it was like an exchange. The pain left me and instead came images.

"Sasuke."

I put them in the back of my mind and sat up.

"Sasuke. Are you Okay? I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry." I looked at him. His eyes were closed.

"He's unconscious. I'm sorry." I looked up at Neji. Who had come over to observe.

"Hime, Are you Okay?"

He reached over. I pulled away.

"Don't. D-d-don't touch me. This is m-my fault." I leaned over Sasuke.

"Shouldn't we call the hospital or something?"

"Don't. His father Already dislikes him as it is."

How I knew that is unknown at the moment. I checked his pulse. His breathing and his temperature. They were fine. He lifted his eye lids. Slowly. Much like my first.

"Sasuke. Are you all right?"

"Damn."

He blocked his eyes. " Why is it so Bright?"

"Its not. Are you Okay? Can you hear me well? Are all of your five Senses working? Does it still Hurt? Do you-"

"Hinata hime. Calm down. He can only answer one question at a time."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god. What happened?" Sakura can in and dropped to the floor Like the rest of us. Sasuke closed his eyes again.

Suddenly I got the image of his eyes going red and blood leaking out of the one closed. "Open your eyes."

He did. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes. I'm in pain. What did you fucking do to me?"

"R-r-refrain from c-c-cursing please. This is why I often times t-t-tell you not to touch me. Especially when I'm having a force. I can touch you but it would not be smart for you to touch me. We had an exchange."

"A what?"

"An exchange. My pain for your..." I debated on whether to say it or not. He still hasn't said sorry but it's. Not like I'm telling him what happens in them.

"Memories."

"My memory!" He sat up. Sakura pleaded him down. I closed his eyes. "You'll be better by tomorrow. Much better but if your eye starts bleeding that means they couldn't take the eye strain. Then go to the hospital. I'm sure your father would let you go if your eyes were leaking blood."

"What much do you know about my father?"

" I-I-I'm Sorry but I really do have y-y-your memories in my h-head."

"My memories?"He asked. "Yep. Like that you have homework in business strategies."

"I did forget about that." He sat up. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

" I think this is the longest we've been here." Sakura said. "And the weirdest. Hinata. Are you Okay?"

"Are the lines Gone?" I asked.

"No." Sasuke hugged me. "W-w-w-what-"

"I'm seeing if It could happen again and you can get this back."

I giggled. He is quite the idiot despite being a prodigy. Neji separated us.

"There will be none of that."

I sat more comfortably.

"So Neji. Explain the things that have happened without her supervision."

"But-"

"Do it."

"Last night Sasuke called me and told me Hinata hime didn't feel to good and that he was taking her home via Marlin. Then about two minutes later he called and said she had a Force. I assumed he was talking about an attack." I nodded. "So I waited on him outside of the compound. When they got there she wouldn't let go of his hand."

"Like she wouldn't even lessen her grip."

I nodded. "And we started arguing"

"About how strong they were and probably why they couldn't get my hand off of his. So I woke up and-"

"Tightened her fingers even more. I think she broke them."Sasuke explained.

"Did not. So anyway. I woke up and almost gave away a force. Dear me."I said.

"And afterwards Sasuke called me again telling me about the drink. That drink that we think was drugged."

"The one with the huge breasts. I did think she was suspicious but Hinata just drank it right on."

"That's exactly why she got a lecture on clan and almost perfect assassinations." Sasuke said. Neji nodded.

"Then we made truce. Sasuke will stay away from Hinata and I will refrain from telling Hiashi sama."

"Ahh."

"I know. I told him that if it weren't for our situation at the moment I wouldn't even be close to you people. Not even Remotely close actually. So the question is what he's going to do about this?"

"A truce is a truce and I already made it. It's fine." He said. "Such a gentleman. Unlike some people."I said looking at Sasuke.

"Speaking if so can one of you people help me up." Sakura took on the job. Neji and I also stood. Sakura pulled a little hard and Sasuke got a little too close. I broke it up. "There will be none of that either."

I turned to see Neji looking a little out of the loop.

"Oh. Neji dear. Let's just say Sak and S-S-S-Sa"I took a breath. "POI and I have a truce as well."

"Okay."

"Great. Now that we have everything settled. We need to get going. It's probably like Six something by now."Sakura said

"Oh snap!"I remembered. "We have Formal Dinner tonight don't we?"

"Yep." Neji answered. "And Hiashi sama still wants to talk to you as well."

Oh man. My plate sure is busy. "Ms Hoodba said she was wanting to speak with you Hinata."

She just had to add another spoon of rice, didn't she?

" Th-Thank you for giving the message. I'll fit that In somehow. Neji Niisan. Is your car fixed?"

" Yes. I already put my bag in there." I put on my book bag.

"I got you Hinata." My eyes widened. "You might as well take that book bag off." Sakura pulled out a large bag. "Sakura. What's in that bag?"I asked.

"Make up." She said. I suddenly saw Sasuke.

"I'd be better off just staying put for a while. The dizziness will go away after a half hour."

"Perfect for a perfect job."

"We're gonna make it just in time for dinner with this." Neji said. Eyeing his phone. I hate you.

I put the bag down. " Where'd you put the food Neji?" "Well there was only two halved sandwiches left so I gave those to Shino. He said something about one of his pets liking cheese. Then that soup is sitting in my car."

I watched as Sakura began lining the jars and bottles up. "What should we do with it?"

I thought about it. Last time everything was gone except for sodas and people took them. I'd rather have tea anyway. Tomatoes aren't really my thing. Oh!

"Sasuke. Do you want that soup?"

He looked like he was sleep but I could tell he wasn't. Sakura whipped out her phone. He opened an eye.

"Sure."

"Great. There you go Neji."

Sakura took a picture of the tired and sore boy.

"Perfect blackmail." She picked up the brush and began with powder. I flinched. Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and pulled Sakuras phone out of her butt pocket. She gasped and tried to snatch it. He unlocked it and deleted it just as fast. She glared at him. He glared right back. She gave up and went to my face.

"Ino would be so jealous right now. That I got to play with your skin and she didn't."

Her laugh seemed be dark. Oh dear.

**Twenty minutes later... **

"I have to admit though. She made you look like a totally different."

"You can't see a trace of the lines."

"I dislike this. Very much."I said

"Do you want to see yourself? I have a mirror."

"No I don't. I don't even want to see the damage." I turned to pick up my book bag. "Let's go."

Sakura put the bag into her book bag. We exited first.

"Hey. I want t-to go with Ice Cubes. If t-thats o-okay with you."

"Sure."

"I promise you can have him after that."

Sakura blushed. "Hinata!"

I giggled. "Does Neji know where y-you live?"

"No. Well at least I don't think. I didn't know you knew where I lived."I thought about the day I saw her and Naruto.

"Its a secret."I turned and looked at Sasuke. He was much paler than usual. With his normal paleness it almost looked like he needed to be hospitalized. I waited for him.

"You alright there."

"No. Of course not. It feels like I got hit with a million bricks. And bashed in the head pretty darn good by Naruto's baseball bat."

"Imagine that. I wonder if that's what I went through. We need to talk Ice Cubes."

"You sure have gotten bold lately."

"I-I-Its N-n-not m-my fault. I-Its you people. Y-y-you p-people changed me."

"I honestly think it would have happened anyway. If the forces have something to do with memory. I mean..they do, Right?"

"I don't know, D-do they?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh today is Friday! Why was there a game today? They usually only happen on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Kiba said they had to reschedule one because of the last rain we had."

Kiba is the sports member. Duh!

"You look a little too different for my comfort."

I grinned laughing.

"I mean it doesn't look all that bad but-"

I elbowed him. "You've done enough."

He fell against the lockers. " Oh my goodness! I totally forgot for a minute."

I turned my voice down"I've got some Really strong pain medication in my book bag. It puts you right to sleep. I'll give it to you when we get in the car."

"Sleep does sound good right now."

I nodded. "Come on. We need to get that soup before Neji leaves."

"Its a pill right. I don't have water in my car." He began searching his pockets until he produced keys.

"You can get the soup while I grab water."

I took his key. His car was.."Its a few cars down from Neji's."

I went To Sasuke's car as instructed. Neji pulled up in front of it so I didn't have to walk so far. After they left Sasuke came and leaned on the top of the car.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes, I can. Just with my permit though. Marlin let's me drive sometimes."

"Great. You drive."

We switched. "You have your license on you right?"

"Ofcourse. Why?"

" I'm a safe driver." I said. We exited the school parking lot. "Okay. Great. Let's talk about a few things."

"First of all I know it isn't safe but I wanted to ask about your brother, Itachi."

"Itachi? That was it?"He asked.

"No."

"I did see him but it's private in-"

"Did you forget I have your memories?"

I made a turn. "Oh yeah. Well then what explaining is necessary." He sank some in his seat.

"I haven't even seen them yet but I guess I'll have to. So after that is the memories."

"I won't ask you if it's okay to see them because it's a obvious no and would be for anyone but I just want to tell you that I will see them. Probably tonight. After my talk with Hiashi sama. Tell him how Uzukai is going so well. Then there's Neji-"

"I think we solved him the best but since I mentioned that truce ill have to tell him about it one of these days. Also there's the food thing. I cook when I'm stressed. I cook when I'm hungry. I cook when I have a lot of homework. I cook when I'm being pressured. I love to cook. You can tell your SC buddies that they will probably be guinea pigs to my cooking. And then there's Naruto." I parked close Enough to the compound. "You know how I have your memories."

Sasuke sat up and looked at me. "And You know how you said I might have something to do with Him and stuff."I looked around. "After today I think I've come to another conclusion. I think I also have some of Naruto's memory as well but I don't know how I got it."


	20. Chapter 19

"I know. Where do you want to go? I'm not hungry but if you want to go to a restaurant its fine by me."

"Do you honestly think it should be at a restaurant? How about your place?"

"I honestly don't want to-"

"Then we'll go to mine. Come on!"

Ren took me by the shoulders and moved through the traffic. We decided to discuss it today though I had truly forgotten he remembered and picked me up after the game we won.

"You live in the city?"

"Yep. My parents own a donut shop. Donuts and Coffee."

He didn't seem to enthusiastic about those donut and that coffee.

"I wish you would walk faster." Ren said.

He stood in front of a shop. The coffee and donut shop. That was pretty darn quick.

We went in, Turned to the bathrooms. Climbed up the stairs, And entered a pretty nice flat.

His mother was in the living room. Well that's what I thought she was.

"Hey darling. Who do we have here?"

She slipped the apron over her head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

"Oh." I held up a hand. She bypassed it and pulled me into a hug.

"You must be popular dear. This is the boy who made the best baseball scores in the Land of Fire. I saw it in the newspaper."

Land of Fire?I did?

"We're working on a project together in Global History." Ren said. Technically It wasn't a lie. Said mother let me go.

"Okay dear. Just call me Luna. Oh!" She touched my chest. More like squeezed.

"You've got a build going on."She touched my stomach. "Wow." Ren separated his mother from my body.

"I heard Happy noises!"A male voice came up the stairs we just came up.

I looked to see a very tall, very buff male. I couldn't even compare to that. He looked identical to Ren though. Minus the hair. Ren had his mother's brown hair versus his father's blond.

"Who's this son?"

"This is the baseball boy, Derek! From the newspaper."

"Oh you did great! Made a record for Konoha that would be hard to beat."

"Derek look at his build."

"In the eleventh grade looking like that. You're doing good." He smiled broadly.

"Great. We need to get started now."Ren said dragging me out. They waved us off and disappeared from sight.

"Hey. They aren't so bad. Just a little more touchy than normal."

We went into his room. "You into Water much."

"I like waterfalls."

His walls had a scene of a waterfall on them. It was beautiful but just not boy like. I got to the far wall. There was a mermaid. Covered by her hair.

"Damn." I breathed. "Who did all this anyway?"

"My sister. "

"Wow." I looked at the masterpiece of his room. "So neat though. I'm starti-"

"Don't say anything along the lines of gay or fruity. I've got enough if that."

"I was going to say not normal but hey. Whatever. So I'm supposed to be explaining some Stuff." I thought about it. "Its actually really simple."

I sat in one of the matching turquoise chairs. " I am having nightmares. About my parents. How they died. Why they died. What I am."

"Were your parents superhuman or something."

"That's what I need to find out. I found out they were Namikaze Minato, the newcomer given the title as fourth, and His wife but it just doesn't make sense."

"You mean The Namikaze Minato. As in The Yondaime Hokage." Ren asked.

"Oh yeah. I just recently found out and I probably shouldn't be telling you this."

"I know you shouldn't after hearing what you just said. Him and his wife died in an invasion."

"I know they did but there's more to it. They gave me this necklace."

I pulled it out. "And when they left they told me to keep it on always. I stopped wearing it for a long time because of sports and the fact that it's not exactly Manly." _Like this room._

"I didn't think it would hurt not to but a few weeks ago I had my first nightmare. It was bad. I've always had dreams of the two on occasion but this was the first time I remembered every single detail. In the dream I punched through a wall. When I woke up the thing was bloody. I found the necklace where I had stored it years ago. And wore it. I kept having the dreams though. They made me sick. I was puking every once in a while. It went from a bloody hand, to a bad scrape falling to get away, to a monster. Oh. I forgot something. At the beginning of the first I saw the people that raided Konoha. The one in the front looked just like Sasuke."

"Woah. Woah. These nightmares. So you have them and you wake up with the wound."

"Yep. Blood and all."

"And then there's Sasuke. That would make no sense though. Then Sasuke wouldn't be with us now."

"It still looked just like Him. I only saw the Raiders in the first dream though. The next was one day it was raining. I just felt like there was a connection. So I went home after dropping off Sakura and thought about it. I got a bunch of memories from my childhood. About Rain."

"Huh?"

"When I was younger I didn't like rain. To the point of crying and cursing at it. My mother had convinced my dad to leave as Hokage and run away so I was at the Hokage's place in one. The last I think. And I started cursing at the rain. My parents watched worriedly until I turned my head to identify the people there and a second later little me with red cat eyes and sharp claws was scratching the window."

"The hell?!"

"So Minato knocked me out and took me somewhere. Afterwards they showed me the rain makes a rainbow."

I sighed. "I just don't get this. So nightmares that actually hurt you plague you, Sasuke and/or an Uchiha was leading a raid attack on Konoha years ago, and the fourth hokage resigned before the raid. Where Is all this coming from?"

I ignored him. "At the time the necklace was on my dresser. I don't know why I didn't think of it. This recent Monday the dreams showed me even worse."

"It was Tuesday when I found you remember."

"Whatever. This dream wasn't like the others. It started with an interrogation. Apparently I killed two people."

"Kill! Hold up! You're still talking about in the dream right."

"No. I think I really did kill them. They brainwashed Sasuke and tried to use Sakura for experimentation. I didn't deal with it nicely. At the interrogation they tried to brainwash me using music. And I blanked out. Really the whole dream was based on my ears. When I did waken they were almost dead on the floor."

"Definitely not one of the better memories."

"Yeah. Then my mother and her buds began screaming my ears out. There were three. My mom. Who is Uzumaki. Sasukes mom. Uchiha. And then there was another. I have yet to find out who that is. After this revelation my mom threw me on the wall: hence concussion and I fell to the ground Knee first. Then my father who didn't seem like my father grabbed me and ran."

"What do you mean your father who didn't seem like your Father?" Ren asked

"He was different. He didn't act the same and wore weird clothing. Although he looked exactly like my father. Well looking back I noticed the three women. One my mother. The redhead named Kushina then Sasukes mom, Mikoto, and lastly another woman with bluish purple hair. I don't know her but I saw her eyes. She was Hyuuga. My father congratulated me on coming up with that then we went underwater. You know how in dreams some things are Unrealistic?" Ren nodded. "That was this. So I woke up again laying down and Minato said Father Son Time. I sat up and asked why he didn't seem right. He brushed it off and said it won't be long before My Kushina finds me. In which I asked him why My Kushina. And he said yes, your Kushina. He said something about it being too early but he told me I don't need to be looking for the person I think is Sasuke and look for the child of Ha."

"Ha? Yep. He said Ha but I think he said more than that because I got pulled under water again for a second. Then I saw the creepy ladies and started running, Minato close behind. Then there was a door. It's the same door that on the other dreams. Towards the end, that is."

"What door?"

"On the other dream as I progressed from the bloody hand. To the scraped hand, to the vomiting, then the door. The door is at the end of this road and every time I touch the knob a monster appears. Creepy. Bloody. And a neon colored bluish purple."

"Okaayy."

"Well anyway. Minato told me not to open it but I did anyway. The monster appeared but I wasn't phased by it and tried the knob again. Then it roared. Remember when I told you the dream was based off of my hearing. Yeah. It blew them out. Knocking me out. I woke up again in water. My own blood surrounding me. Then I saw millions of feet. They had on the weird shoes. A hand tried to help me up. I noticed a scar on the hand. It was a females. I tried to grab it but it went through and I started sinking in the water hearing the words 'This isn't a dream Naruto. Its a Vision' then I woke up on my floor bloody and sore. I had to clean up but just the sound of the shower sounded like screaming so I had to bathe slowly. Quietly. I'm surprised my hair isn't red tinted or something all the blood I had to clean from my floor."

"Don't try and brush this off with a joke. This shit is serious. What if your body couldn't take it in one of the dreams? If you died? What if she tore off a limb or something? You'll wake up without an arm."Ren started pacing.

"That won't happen."I said.

"Why couldn't it?"Ren stopped to look at me.

I thought about the Minato that wasn't Minato. "It won't."

"I just know it won't."

Suddenly there were loud noises downstairs. I stopped Ren from running out. "Shh!"

We slipped out and down the stairs. I looked to see the door ajar. The fire escape one. Except the alarm wasn't going.

"Put the donuts down lady. Open the cashier. Don't you even think of doing anything big guy. You might be buff but a gun is buffer." That was so lame. It seems the store is getting robbed. "Shut up crying woman and take out the Money" I scooted closer. The guy was a classic burglar. In all black but he had his back turned to the hallway as he was getting close to Luna who was working the cash register.

"Count it."

Luna took the money and began counting it. I saw that Derek had his hands up as well. How would you handle this. A voice came in my mind. _Go_. Hell no. And die. _Just do it son._ Son? I slipped out quietly. Ren grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off and busted into action. I haven't hung out with Lee in a while but he taught me the moves. Like Judo and stuff. I kicked the man's elbow knocking the gun away then I swiped his legs making him fall. He tried to go for the gun again so I kicked the gun and quickly gripping his arms I knocked him out swiftly almost painfully. That wasn't Judo.

_It's similar to that. _What the Hell Is wrong with my inner voice today? I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Suddenly the mother started crying. I couldn't tell if they were happy tears, relief tears, or oh-my-god-I-love-this-kid tears.

Tears. Either way Ren came over to comfort her. Derek came my way. I moved off of the guy.

"You must be real strong boy. To have broken a gun to pieces like that." I did? I looked over to where I kicked it. Sure enough it was in pieces.

"A'ight."

The police came by. Along with a reporter who took a picture of Derek and I with the burglar. Luna thanked me with about a dozen boxes of donuts. Which I gladly took considering donuts didn't have red on them and we're a little better than oranges. I walked home with Ren. Each with about six boxes of donuts in grip.

"So After all of this you're just happy-go-lucky."

"No. You seen me on, was it Tuesday, yeah. I was irritable. Annoyed. In pain. And I couldn't hear."

"Interesting. So what happened in the bathroom?"

"Oh. That was something a little different. Instead of the neon monster there was another. It resembled a fox except with more tails than normal. Of course this didn't really scare me but the animal had the same eyes as my mother in that dream. Cat eyes. Then it hit me and I ended up like that."

"You're crazy. I don't see how you can take this casually."

"It does affect me. Just not that you can see. Right now I'm more mature than ever, I can endure more pain, I can handle things that aren't as bad with a tranquility I never knew I had, and lastly I think I've developed a fear of blood."

"You just used two big words Naruto. Good job. You're right though."Ren nodded. " Now that you mention it you're right. You stopped the burglar with a ferocity I can't explain, and you did it swiftly. That definitely isn't Naruto like. You actually did work in class on Wednesday without anyone telling you too showing your maturity. I don't know about the blood thing though."

"Its like when I look at something that remotely reminds me of blood I get all pale and stuff. Like today the student council had tomato soup and grilled cheese and the sight of the soup made me my dream wounds ache."

"I believe You" We walked in to my complex.

"This place is A'ight." Ren said looking around. "I know you're an orphan. Do you work?"

" I work for Tsunade."

"Godaime Hokage?"

"Yep. Her. She pays the rent and on the weekends I go to her house and cut grass and fix stuff. In Fact I think she'll be calling soon to consult with me about it."

I stooped to place the donuts on the floor while I unlocked my door.

"I love this place but it looks so empty." He walked through the hall to the living room. "If you could do a water theme oh my god!" If his voice wasn't so deep I would think it was a girl. I went across from the living room to the kitchen. Clearing the empty ramen cups to set it down. I opened the fridge. Also adjourned with ramen cups but with oranges as well. I placed the boxes inside throwing away the cups. I threw them all away. The empty ones that is.

"Hey Ren!" No answer. I threw away the last cup and went to the living room. On my wall was a picture of a Meadow. One with a river. Ren had the donuts on the table and stared at it. I don't know where it came from. It seems familiar though. Who put it there? There is only two people who have the key to my house. Kakashi. And Tsunade. Definitely not Kakashi so it had to be- My phone rang. Sure enough it was the culprit.

"Hello"

"Yes Naruto. Are you wondering about the picture?"

"Yes I am."

"I was looking around the attic-which you're going to clean tomorrow-and found it. It's one of the many pictures your parents gave me. "

"Oh. Cool." I answered. "Anyways. After the Attic I need my hedges cut. Oh and there's a tiny tiny leak in the kitchen sink. It's been driving me absolutely crazy."

"Okay what time?"She told me then hung up. I put bit in my pocket. "That was Tsunade. She put it up. Said it was from my parents."

" I'm like Jesus. You have connections with these people. Your father, the fourth and your guardian, the fifth and the current."

"I used to play with Konohamaru a lot too."

"The thirds grandson? Goodness. Oh. I just remembered looking at this picture. About your mom. You said she had cat eyes. That was much like your eyes in the bathroom."

"Really?" I picked up the donuts and carried them to the kitchen.

"Tots." I put them in there. One box didn't fit. I sighed. I know what I'm eating tonight "That's what I'm talking about. Right there."

"What?"I asked opening the box.

"I just hinted you were the Monster you saw as well as your mother and you just brushed it off."

"I don't really get the weight of this stuff until it Really affects me. Like I didn't really care about the dreams much until I lost my hearing."

"Okay. Understandable on your part. I gotta jet."

"Wanna donut?"I asked before he turned.

"Sure."

_**Narrator**_

_**Now Both sides are aware of the situation **_

_**Both sides have steep affects**_

_**Both sides caused changes**_

_**Changes that have affected them **_

_**Changes that change Everything. **_

_**But Remember; After rain **_

_**There's always a rainbow**_


	21. Chapter 20

"Haaaa."I sat up yawning. My sleep was dreamless thank Goodness. I got up and showered. For breakfast I had donuts and ramen. Then I grabbed my hat and locked up. Walking through the streets I went opposite of school. To Tsunade's house. I had just passing the donut shop when Sakura called.

"Hello. Is this Naruto?"

"Yeah." I decided to go in. Coming in there were quite a few people.

"What's up?"

"So I was sitting at the table eating breakfast and suddenly father throws the paper at me and says.

'Isn't that your friend?' And I was just like yeah. He's actually my Boyfriend. And he has this fit like he didn't know we've been going out since like ninth grade-"

"Hold up a second." I saw Luna. "Hey Luna. Do you have any orange Juice?"

"Anything for you Naruto! Have two since you're such a growing boy!"

She gave them to me. I took out my wallet. "No no no. No money. Just drink them."

"Ah. I would rather not-"

"Drink it!"

I quickly put my wallet away. She smiled. "If it isn't Uzumaki Naruto. "

"Hi Derek. I gotta hurry off to work."

"Good Son. Good. Earn your living!"

"See ya." I exited and picked up my phone again.

"I'm back."

"Okay. I was sitting in the living room. Turned on the TV. And your picture was on the front. Child who set an almost impossible to beat baseball score knocks out burglar before he could rob the store. What the freak Naruto-"My phone rang. "Hold up." It was Sasuke. I went three way. "What's up Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hi Sakura. Naruto. I just turned on the TV-"

"And saw He had Saved some shop from being robbed. I just did too."

"Yeah."

"Why do you sound so sick Sasuke?"

"I had- I had A headache and someone gave me some meds in the student council room yesterday and I'm still sleepy."

"How many did you Take?" Sakura

"One."

"One?!"I said. "What kind of drugs is he taking?"

"Its a she." Sasuke said. My brows punched together.

"Oh! Sasuke ! ! You were supposed to tell me when you found a girlfriend."

Sakura laughed. Like Really laughed.  
I laughed too. Sasuke hung up somewhere along the way. I typed the password to open Tsunades gates.

"So I wanted to go somewhere today. After you finish work. With Sasuke. We can go on a date tomorrow. I want some new pictures for my wall."

"You always want new pictures."

" Nuh-Uh. Just every two weeks."She giggled. "So anyway do you mind. You don't have millions to do over there right?"

"No. I think we'll be good. For maybe three. There she goes. I gotta go."

"Bye Naruto." I hung up before she spotted me.

"Okay. Great. What are you doing today. I'd rather start with the attic."

"You usually do the outside stuff first. What's up?"

"We're goin out with Sasuke today so I don't have to look That nice."

She laughed. "Trust me, you won't.

She took me upstairs.

"I'm going to the office as soon as we're finished here. Got stuff to do. I'm awaiting a package. It should be here around one. Do me a favor and stick it in my room. Don't be messing in stuff either. I don't have to time to sue you for everything you've go and I don't feel like hiring anyone else to cut grass. Got it?"

I nodded sharply. In truth she couldn't do it. She feels bad for me and as a guardian I don't think others would be happy about the decision. But it's nice to know she wouldn't for selfish reasons too.

We enter the attic. I started coughing. "Quit being a wuss, Naruto. I want It spotless in here so I can hang up my pictures and put some recreation up here. You might have your going away party up here?"

"Goin away?"

"Yep. When you hurry up an go to college so I won't have to worry about paying your Rent because you'll be going away to college."

My jaw dropped. What kind of guardian is this woman?"

"You copy dear?" She said. " I'm out then. I guess you can fix the sink if you finish early though I highly doubt you will. My box better be in my room when I get back." She left. I sighed a ended up coughing some more. First of all kill all of the spiders. After that sweep and pick up cobwebs. Okay. Stay positive. I suddenly saw a spider right in front of my face and screamed. Then I went on a rampage. I've never been a person for cleaning but when it comes to spiders, roaches, and mold I'm just like 'I will do anything.'

Before long all that dust and dirt was gone and I was bringing in a mop bucket. I hurried up to the attic. There were two objects covered in white in the back that I hadn't messed with though. I'll get those when I'm done with the floor. Well when I get to doing that part of the floor. I hurried and mopped, my curiosity getting to me. What's under the white sheets? I uncovered the first thing. Couches. They were curved. One on top of the other a table leaned on the side. They were leather couches so could wipe them down easy. But I have to move the other thing in order to do so. I uncovered it too. It was a piano. Black. A upright. I can believe I knew that. To move the couches I have to move the piano and I would rather wipe it down before I move it. I grabbed a sponge and wet it the slightest bit. It's wood. Even if it was lacquered I wouldn't want to mess it up. I did once on one of her tables and she made me work extra hard for a new one. I spent a long time on it and the bench. Making sure every corner was tidy. I even opened it to kill any unwanted insects. There weren't many. Then I moved it from the back wall. It was gruesome work. The thing had to be a ton. I put it on the wall with the window Then I got to the couches. They were easier than the piano. They curved perfectly. The table in the middle. All it needs is a picture and flowers. Maybe a few plants. I went out to the greenhouse and pulled out a few plants that were watered weekly I watered them in the attic while I was there. Then I stuck some magazines and a vase of flowers on the table and a vase on the piano. I sat on the bench. This piano. Like the rain. I opened it to polished white keys. I blinked. This is much like my earlier incident with the rain. I played a few keys then closed it. Laying on it.

"Minato. Stop."

"No. Come here Kushina. Come see It"I was much younger now. In Minato's arms. Maybe 1 or 2.

"No. I don't want to."

"Kushina." My mother came back in the room. Th couches were in the same predicament but the piano was in the middle of the room instead of near the window.

"I see you." Minato touched Little me's nose. Little me giggled.

"I bought it for you but I knew it wouldn't fit in our home so I put it here. Sandaime doesn't mind. Kushina!"

My mother rushed back in. "Minato. I don't want to play it. It's-"

"Girly. I know plenty of guys that play the piano. Get in here."

Little me seemed to catch on and reached for her. She came in and took me from Minato. Then she walked right out. Minato had no choice but to follow. Another picture followed. I was sitting in Minato's and he talked to me. "Your mother can play the piano so well yet she doesn't like playing because she says it's girly. Lots of guys play the piano." Minato struck a few keys. Another one came. It was of me and Kushina this time. She sent Minato off to work grabbed Me and we went to the Hokage mansion. My mother squeezed me as we entered. We sat at the piano. All she did was touch it and she started crying. It wasn't that she thought it was girly at all. Something painful was involved. Her tears dropped on baby me's face. Silent tears ran down mine. She put her face next to mine and I saw something. I saw what she was remembering. An island. On whirlpool. Lots of people with red hair being shot at and the such. Then my father. The only blonde taking the shot for my mother. Though blood was running through his stomach he still made sure Kushina was okay. Touched her stomach then they went up some stairs and grabbed already packed bags and went through a secret door in her room to the basement. To a water hole. Then they swam. Jumped in a boat. Got away. She remembered playing the piano with her grandfather. She remembered Konoha. Playing with her mother. She remembered playing with her father. We came back to this room as she opened her eyes. She whispered to me. "You know you look just like your father" Little me just laughed. I know he Had no idea what she said said though. "I will play a song just for you." She played. Boy did she play. It switched to them being there again. She didn't play for a long time. The pictures went on. I guess this was an everyday thing. Getting Kushina to play Piano for Minato. The picture went to Minato carrying me again. This time to work. The Hokage room. He put my fingers in ink and we did calligraphy. I saw myself. Making swirls on the paper. Minato told me I did good. Then a woman came in. She was...I forget but she's something important.

"Biwako-san. What would bring the thirds wife to my desk front?"

Yeah. She the thirds wife! "Its about your wife."

"Kushina?" Minato's brows raised. "What has she done?"

"Its About that piano. Every week you try and force her to play that piano but in truth she loves playing it. Comes by almost everyday with Naruto and they play. It's not about being girly at all. Where do you think the origin of her piano playing came from?-"

"Say No more." Minato silenced her. He hung up the calligraphy to dry and began soaping my hands.

"I do not wish to discuss this topic anymore. What else is it that you wish to talk about?"

Biwako put an disk on his desk. "She's worked on this every day you have Naruto. I'm not sure if it's finished but you should probably hear it. You can tell her I gave it to you."Biwako exited. Minato finished washing ink from hands.

"Do you think we should listen to It?" little me only grabbed Minato's thumbs under the water. I guess thumbs up. I'm actually curious as to what's on that disk. Minato dried little mes hands first then his. Then he grabbed a Cd player. I haven't seen one of those in ages. I forget this was like ten years ago. He put the Cd in and I immediately tuned in. It was beautiful. Her singing voice and her piano playing together. Apparently she made a song. Minato wiped tears from his face. I opened my eyes to the vase I put on the piano. I wiped tears from my face. I heard a beep. The tears kept coming. Her song was so sad. I believe it had to do with that thing I saw. It's already around one? I went downstairs and put in the code for Them to come in. Tsunade has two maids and a Butler. The Butler is more of a chef though. They get off on Saturdays and Sundays but they usually do this job. I picked up the box from her porch and waved at the retreating man. As soon as he was gone I climbed the stairs to her room. It was classically royal looking. More abstract though. I put the box on her bed and suddenly heard a leak. Where was it coming from. I looked in her bathroom. Maybe this is what she was talking about when she said fix the sink. I did finish early. I followed the sound to the west wing. Opening rooms with her crap in them using the master key. I got to the last room and opened it. There it was. I stopped. This room was- I dropped to my knees. Tears. The room was filled with pictures of my parents, me, another red headed woman, Tsunade, and others. I saw them. No wonder she said don't be snooping. I looked at one in particular. Of a Meadow. They were in this Meadow. Minato helping Kushina up. I touched it and pain enveloped in my head.

**Hinata's Pov.**

Pain seeped into my head. Like any normal one. I saw a man and a woman in a Meadow. The man was helping her up. The wind blowing her hair. She took his hand. I realized who these people were. Kushina and presumably Naruto's Father. They kissed. It was perfect. The wind. Her hair. The setting sun. The flowers. Perfect. Kushina pushed away.

"I want to go over your house."Said the blonde.

"Probably only because I cleaned it."Kushina retorted.

He scratched his head. Kushina shook hers.

"I'm hungry." Kushina announced.  
"We just ate."

"That was like hours ago Minato. Plus we've been training."

Minato traveled through Konoha. It was weird. This Konoha was different. Much different. People wore weird clothing. Including Naruto's father, Minato. Kushina opened the door to an apartment.

"What am I-"Kushina interrupted Minato.

"Do whatever you want Minato. As long as it doesn't require me cleaning up after."

Kushina fixed herself a sandwich and juice. "Hey Kushina!" Kushina followed his voice into..I'm guessing her room. He was looking through an album of the sorts. "Didn't you tell me that you didn't need re-"

"Shut up!" Kushina's cheeks tinted a bit. He laughed. "I remember that one." It was a picture of them with a white haired baby. Ah. I remember Mebuki saying Kakashi sensei was the kid who Kushina used to mess with. They looked bad. With had bags under their eyes, messed up hair, crinkly clothes, and sunken sat beside him.

"What about that One?" She pointed to another.

"I don't remember that one."

"My mom made you Pot plants since you were rushing me so you could show me your new jutsu."Jutsu?

"Ahh. That was fun."

"I know. For you it was. You're still feminine as hell Minato." Feminine? Minato!

The picture zoomed out and in to something else. Kushina was on a bed. Sharpening a knife of some sort. She was very concentrated. It switched Again they were in a Meadow fighting with even weirder knives. Moving at lightning speed. Glad he's of yellow. Suddenly they were kissing. Weren't they just fighting? She clenched her knife and he backed away. It went to another.

"Say cheese dear."

Kushina smiled into the camera. Twitching. Minato naturally smiled.

"Smile like Minato just told you that you mean more than Anything." Minato's smile kept up but Kushina stood. "Mom!"

"Okay okay."It seems the woman with the darker red hair was Kushina's mother. Understandable. Kushina tried to sit down but magically fell on top of Minato. Camera man took pictures by the millisecond. Kushina on top of Minato. Flipping her hair back to see. Blushing. Naruto's parents were very interesting people.

"They look better that way, don't they?"

Kushina's mouth formed an O shape.

"Mo-"

"Kushina." Minato sat up and hugged her."Do smile."

She stopped pouting.

"Fine. Whatever."

They took pictures like that. It zoomed out again and they came. It was a Parade/Invasion/Time line. Until it got to the last one on the line. A woman entered. I recognized her. Her inauguration was shown at Marilyns's.

She looked at the pictures and broke down in tears. So much pain in her tears. It made tears flow down my own face. A voice told me to go to her. The woman I'm not acquainted with. So I did. I reached out to her. Warming her. Remembering good memories. My head felt heavier than before. I realized someone was there. It don't know how I knew but I Knew. It was Naruto.


	22. Chapter 21

Why? Why is this happening? As much as I like Naruto I wish for us to meet the normal way. I stood. Tsunade sama's tears only dripped. It sounded like a leak. Drip. Drip. Drip. Peacefully. Like rain. Down to the wooden floor. Something isn't right here. Naruto is here. Tsunade sama is here. I just saw millions of forces with Naruto's parents. His memories. Again? I opened my eyes. I was in pain but still functioning. The pain was thick. Cutting through my brain yet My body didn't shut down like usual. I tried to fall asleep again. Moving from my desk to the bed to do so but every time I closed my eyes I got even more pain. After a while I got out of bed and looked at the pills I take. I called one of my favorite maids, Suzanne, to grab me some tea. I looked at the clock. It was three fifteen. A force that lasted for hours! No wonder I'm in so much pain. I laid down until she came back with it. Thankfully it had cooled considerably. I took two. My phone rang. It was Reiki.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Hinata Hime." I realized this was the owner of the Hyuuga restaurant speaking.

"Ah. Hyuuga Gantt. What do you need?"

"Both of our cooks are sick today. It seems one caused the other. We brought in another but we're working really slow."

"Well. Boss. I-I just took my medicine. I-I'm afraid-"

"I'll pay you on the spot if that's what you want-"I heard shuffling in the background

"Hime sama."

"Ah. Reiki."

"We really need your help. It's busy time and food isn't being cooked fast enough even though most everybody is ordering the special for today, Sandwiches. All we need is your guidance for one or two hours and you can leave right after business slows. Please!"

"Okay. I'll try to be there in a short amount of time."

I called Suzanne back in and told her my predicament. I also offered her to pick my outfit which she took gladly.

"This is good. Well, I know you just took your medicine. The sleep will kick in by around six thirty or seven. So be home before then. I can get you a car but there's a late night meeting around the time you should be leaving so you might not be able to get one. I suggest calling a friend if you can't get any or taking a taxi would work as well." She laid them out whole I brushed my hair.

"Do you feel okay hime sama?"

"Yes. The medicine is working wonders in here." I tapped my head. "In sure I'll be fine." If I hadn't taken Two. "You will grow up a splendid leader. Can I do your hair too?"

I smiled. "You do know it has to go under a cap in order for me to work right?"

"So. It's every maids dream to play with your hair...Actually we have many things we want to play with on you but let's not talk about those."

I let her do her thing.

**Naruto's Pov.**

"Oh My God." I cradled my head. This is worse than a concussion. I crawled out of the room and locked the door behind me. Talking about headaches. I sat outside Tsunade's door dizzy. My phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I couldn't even tell who it was.

"Hello."

"I thought you said Three. It's like three ten."

"I'm sorry. That attic was hard work. I thought it would be easy but oh my god it was filled with dust, spiders, cobwebs, Dirt, and probably millions of sickly bacteria."

I coughed to pull out the half lie.

"I'm just now leaving. I'll see you in a few."

"You really do sound ghastly. I'll go buy a camera while waiting or something then. Bye."

She hung up. I crawled back into Tsunade's bathroom and took some Aspirin. Then I walked home, quickly showered and came out in my vest, blue shirt, and pants. By the time I was walking to the usual meeting place the headache was fading. To a simple ache. Sasuke was also there. In a blue shirt with a black tee under it and white pants.

"Hey Teme. You're wearing an old outfit variation too, I see."

"Yep. Have you talked to Sakura?"

"Minutes ago. Said something about buying a camera."

Sasuke kicked something. I took a picture.

"Naruto. What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"Delete it."

"After I put it on Facebook."

He took my phone. "Hey guys!"

Sakura came with a cheap camera.

Sasuke gave me back my phone.

"Ehh! What did you do?"

"I changed your settings so you can't take pictures."

"Why?"

"So you won't try and take stupid pictures of myself. Hello Sakura."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Look what he Did!" I showed her my screen. "He's done that to my camera before too."

We always take a picture here first so that a where we started. Pretty much asking random people to take them. Our friendship has always been great. Whether with Sasuke or not. After I while I couldn't even feel the headache and instead of that was hunger.

"Hey. I'm starving."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Nope. I was working on Tsunade's attic the whole time. It was probably what made me lose my appetite in the first place."

"The attic was that Bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Your spoiled self would've fainted at the sight."

"I am not spoiled. Dobe."

"Whatever. Where do you suggest we eat?"

"I know a place." Sakura said.

"You're talking about that place. I wouldn't mind that soup again. We go there with a member of large from-"

"The Student council. Blah blah blah. I don't care. I'm just hungry. Where's it at?"

"You'll see. Come on. Sasuke did you bring your car?"

"Yep. It's by the spring."

"I hope we're not going somewhere we don't belong." I said. I sat next to Sasuke and looked out of the window.

"Hey Teme. Why do you use those buttons that make the back light up?"

"To tell other people I'm turning so they can slow down."

"Oh."

I looked at the streets filled with cars. Motorcycles, and trucks. "Hey Teme. Have you ever rode a motorcycle?"

"No."

"I have."Sakura said. "Really?! Was it fun?"I asked.

"No. My father was in a stage. I almost died."

My brows punched each other. "Okay."

I turned back around.

"Hey Sak. Do you think Tsunade will let me get a motorcycle?"

Sasuke face palmed. "Hell no."

"If you get in an accident it'll be bad. Bills. The Worry."

"Perfect. I'll go buy myself a motorcycle." I sparkled. "You've got to get your license first. You're lucky she let you get your permit." I waved her off. "I'll worry about the complicated stuff later."

My phone rang. I realized it was Tsunade. "Perfect timing."

I picked up. "Hey-"

"NARUTO!"

I held the phone at arm length. Now the headache is back.

"Yes" I said extra innocent. I have no clue what I did wrong though.

"I just got a piece of paper on my desk and sixteen reporters asking me questions about you and some robbery."

"Yeah. It was last night."

"Why didn't you tell me about it This Morning?!"She yelled. Sasuke stopped the car and got out. I followed their lead.

"I didn't really think about it."

"What kind of stuff are you supposed to tell your guardian then?"

"I don't know. I made a C on my report card."

"I don't care!"

"Exactly."

She sighed. "I guess that's my fault as well then."

Sasuke and Sakura entered a restaurant. Hmm.

"Hey Tsunade. Can I get a Motorcycle?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Thanks. I gotta go."

"Hey. You never told me-"

I hung up. Oh glorious Saturday.

"She said I'll think about it."

I sat next to Sakura. "And that's good?"

"Yeah. It means I have a fifty fifty chance. One day when she has time She'll think of one good and one bad and whichever one weighs the most will be the answer."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay."

They ordered quickly. I just went for today's special since I didn't know what else to get.

"Hey Sasuke. Tell me about your girlfriend." I said. Sakura snickered.

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend."

"Well tell me about Drug girl."

"Not much to tell. This is what she looks like."

He showed me a picture of a very Very Ugly Woman. "Ughhh. We have someone that looks like that at our school."

Sakura slapped Sasukes arm. "She does not look like that. I'll tell her you did that too."

"I was going to say. Sasuke has a very interesting taste in women."

"We don't go out in the first place."

"She hates him. They argue more than you two do."

I raised my eyebrows. "Ohh. You like Feisty."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and glared at me. I only laughed. The waiter came back with our food.

"That was quick."I said.

"Yeah. The cooks working like a boss today."

"Cool."I answered. He placed sandwiches in front of me, rice in front of Sakura, and Tomato soup in front Sasuke. I took a bite.

"This is good." I tasted the other sandwich. "This one isn't as good as this one but still good."

"Hiashi's best is good too. A little better than normal."

"As is the soup."I looked over to see he was finished with it. Damn. I thought I was hungry. He stood.

"I'll be right back."

"Peace"I said after him. I turned to Sakura."Is this place expensive?"

"For Really Good food; no. But maybe for a kid who doesn't works budget; yes."

"Alright." I said. "So I could take you on a date here. Oh. You just said you come here with student council and stuff so I don't think it's appropriate."

Sakura looked at her food. "I . . don't think so either."

**Hinata's Pov.**

"She's in there isn't she?"

I heard someone talking. Then I recognized the voice. I finished washing the pan and turned to making more sandwiches for later with Kolana.

"Hinata."

I looked up at Sasuke and motioned him to come towards the ovens.

"What do you want?"

"Naruto complimented your food."

"Naru-"I stopped memories piling inside my head. As well as pain. I looked at my hands then the pan on top. I didn't feel any of it.

"Hinata. You just burned your hand-"

"Sasuke. Get out."

I dried tears with my forearm.

"But-"

"Just go."As soon as I didn't feel anything. As soon as I was starting to feel a little better about it. He just had to go ruin it. I brought the pan over to the area where Kolana was Making sandwiches. I breathed unsteady.

"You okay honey."

"Y-yes. Just feeling a little funny." I stirred some soup. "If you say so."

Reiki came in. "I have an order of- Hime sama! You look green. Are you Okay? It's his fault isn't it?"

"I think I'll be fine. I just need to sit for a little while. The door was swinging before I finished and seconds later she came back to with a chair. "I got you girl. That boy did it didn't he?"

"He didn't mean to. I snapped at him."

"Let me take this order So I can hear more."

She left. I took therapeutic breaths and started to feel better. So I cut up a slice of tomato and grabbed two cinnamon rolls.

"Hime sama. What are you doing?"

I looked up at Kolana and was about to answer her but Reiki popped in.

"Okay. So what happened now?"

"He mentioned a Sensitive Subject for me but I never mentioned myself being sensitive to it so now I feel sorry."

"How can you feel sorry when he made you cry? He made her cry didn't he Kolana?"

Kolana nodded. "Yep. She had tears just running."

Now that's exaggerating. Reiki crossed her arms. "I don't think he deserves to be treated nicely. I think he needs to say sorry before you apologize. That's not right."

"But what I did was uncalled for. So that's why I'm apologizing. Can you do it for me Reiki? Please?"

"Fine. I still don't think he deserves it."

" I'm just not that evil. I wouldn't ever do that on purpose."

She took the plate and I heard her murmur. " I am."

Oh dear I thought. My head bursted with pain but I kept pushing it.

**Naruto Pov. **

I pushed the revolving pain in the back of my head. Drinking my orange juice in silence. Teme came back looking a little funny. With his eyebrow twitching. His eyebrow only twitches when he gets really annoyed. There must've been some guy looking at his stuffs while he peed. I hate that too. It's so freaking creepy. I had already paid for Sakura and I so he gave his card to the waiter. We sat for a while until Suddenly a waitress came by. Not our waiter guy but a chick.

"Hi." The waitress didn't even acknowledge Sakuras greeting. She just glared at Sasuke. She put a plate on the table. A slice of tomato and two cinnamon rolls.

"She said. My Condolences."

"Tell her I apologize." My brows punched my hairline. I looked at Sakura. Hers were at her hairline too. She was looking at Unknown Waitress who's eyebrows not only hit her hairline but her mouth also looked like like a large O. She was looking at Sasuke who in turn was looking out the window. We stood like that until our normal waiter came by. "You okay. Reiki. "

"Yeah." She knocked everyone else out of the phase. She left us and Our waiter gave Sasuke back his card.

"Whoever you made mad must know you well." I grabbed a Cinnamon roll along with Sak. Sasuke had already eaten the Tomato.

"Are Y'all ready to go? I'm ready to go. Let's go."

The cinnamon roll was melt in your mouth good. I grinned as I walked out with it. The pain still in my head. Definitely not the average headache.

"Hey. Do you remember that playground by the Academy?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I want to go there."

"I don't." Sasuke said. "Please. We haven't been there for pictures in like-"Sakura thought about it. "Never."

"Of course" We said at the same time. Sasuke and I have memories we wouldn't like to surface from that place.

"That's why we just have to go. I promise we won't take pictures there never again."

Eventually we agreed. Even stooped to making a sand castle in the sand box. Sasuke ended up joining.  
"That's going to be so cute." Sakura said as she looked finished taking a picture.

Just when we were taking what seemed to be the last photo since Sakura had only one shot left Sasukes phone rang. We looked at him. Sasuke looked at the caller ID and answered immediately.

"White Wine?"

My eyebrows raised. "You what?!"

"Are you-" He shut up for a second. Then he glanced at me. I tilted my head.

"Why? Why would you do that?"He stood.

"Okay." He shut the phone.

"Can I trust you two to walk home safely?"

"Yeah."Sakura said. "It's only a short walk. Was that-"

"Yeah. It's her. I have to go." He simply walked away.

I snickered. "They even have names for each other."

Sakura started smoothing out the sand. I noticed her eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Well. She's still my friend. Sasuke involved or not."

"You're so nice."

"Well. If someone called and said Shino got in a car accident you would wanna know what's up too."

I shrugged. She had a point. We finished patting the sand down and started walking.

"I really do hope she's okay." I smiled. Hopefully Unknown girl will be okay. I'm glad I took those drugs but Jesus it feels like it's only getting worse.

**Hinata POV.**

I remember collapsing. I remember Aldo. I remember calling Sasuke. Telling him I overdosed. How bad I was shaking. How the tears streaming down my face didn't affect me. Neither did the burns. All I could feel was my head. And see those pictures. I opened my eyes. Car? I realized I was being put in a car. I shut my eyes.

When I opened them again Sasuke was driving.

"Sasuke. Remind me to thank you somehow."

"Are you nuts? You seriously went unconscious on a bench. With those marks on your face. Out of all places. What if someone tried to kill you or something? Or if your father saw you. He isn't out of town this week."

"No. He isn't." I took a breath wishing everything would just go away. " You said.." a particular pain had me shutting my eyes. "That Naruto liked my cooking."

"He did. He had the sandwiches. Then the cinnamon roll."

I smiled. Now that I'm already hurting it doesn't matter.

"Thanks. I meant to tell you.."

My vision delayed and the white popped up again.

"I snapped at you earlier today because I had a force earlier today. About Naruto's parents. Actually it was many forces compiled into one. It hurt so bad after I took two and I originally was going to go to bed but then Boss said he needed help. It was only two hours of cooking. The fatigue from the medicine comes in three hours after in my case so I was okay. The thing is I took two. That's what had me on edge but I was fine. Until you mentioned him. Then it progressively got worse until I collapsed. So I came out here with Aldo. Who took a break. The medicine seemed to just bail out completely and the stuff after that is blurry. Then I remember calling you."

"Oh my god. Someone could've Freakin Raped you and you wouldn't remember."He said rather loudly.

"Well. That'll be that then." I answered in a clipped tone. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Two in one day. Wow."

"Hey Hinata. You know those lines are gone."

I touched my face. They were gone. The lines drew Sasuke driving. He glanced at me.

"Why don't you just- oh yeah."

He realized I was currently on the blind side. The sketches are doing fine though. I winced at the ache.

"Neji."

"Right." I heard shuffling. He's grabbing his phone. I think. "Hey. I've got White Wine again. Are you there?"

I touched my face again. I can't feel them at all. This isn't normal. Why can't I just be Normal?

"What?!"

The car jerked. "You've got formal dinner today. In thirty!"

I thought about it.

"I forgot."

"Shit."

He curved the car. He must be pulling into the Hyuuga Drive. I grinned. I unlocked the door. Someone opened it. I stepped out into the light.

"Can you see?"

"Hey Whiskey. I can. Just barely." I looked around. It took a second for the sketched to catch up. I looked to see him about to open his door.

"Hey Sasuke. I'll call later on so we can discuss this present." I winked. He smiled. Probably not because he was laughing at my joke but because he was going to pick a very difficult make up gift.

"I could've sworn I told you-"

"Neji. It was a joke."

"Oh."He sighed. "Look. Everyone just got out of a meeting. Including Hiashi sama. I don't think it it well either. Just go along. I'll direct you for the most part."

"Okay Whiskey. I trust you."

I put a hand on his arm and we went inside. Did I ever think I'd get along with my dear cousin? Nope. Did I ever think I would make light with Uchiha Sasuke? Nope. What do I think of this? I don't even want to answer that. It'll only make my headache worse.


	23. Chapter 22

"So. I got two tickets to a concert. And I Was going to give them to someone but I figured I'd go with you."

"Both you and I know that neither of us like concerts. Full of crowded, noisy, and annoying people. So what's up?"

He didn't answer. I simply sighed.

"Whatever. I need t-to t-tell you a few t-things anyway. About my F-Forces." I looked up. " I'll have to ask my father first though. Then tell Neji. What are you w-wearing?"

"Traditionally. The girl is asked that question and the guy is to comply with an outfit."

"I-I-I'm S-sorry. I - I d-don't pick my own of outfits. Here. Talk to-"

"Suzanne." She came out of the bathroom. "Please talk to Sasuke about my clothing choice while I ask my father if we can go out."

"Alright. Make sure to tell-"

"Neji. I know."

I left the room to my father's. When I got there I knocked lightly.

"Enter." I opened the door. He was with Nara Shikaku. I smiled and bowed.

"Is there a Problem?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask if I could go out?"

"Clan?"

"Uchiha."

"Yes you may. I would like to see you when you return. Do you need a car?" I shook my head.

"Alright then."I bowed again. Never missing the wink The Nara sent my way. Whatever they were doing must be going well. I went to Neji's room on the way back.

"Neji?"

"Come in." He turned from his laptop.

"I'm going out."I told him.

"With who?"He asked.

"Sasuke"

His brows went up."You two aren't-"

"No. We aren't."

"Is that Hinata?"I looked around. "Yes." I realized it was his laptop.

"Let me see." He turned his laptop to me. There Tenten was. On the screen.

"That's Video call. But on a Laptop...I'm Confused."I gave up.

"Its this magical thing called Skype. It's like video call except with Skype you can do it on any device with a camera. As an app or a window."Tenten explained.

"Now that you're joining the real world you're starting to learn what these things are. Just for Future reference there's also this thing called Oovoo. It's for group calling. So you can see up to six faces."

I raised a brow. "That's i-i-interesting."

"Alright then. I like those jeans you have on. Are they-"

"Let's not talk about her entire outfit. Escape my room Hinata."

"Yes sir Whiskey Sir." He glared at me. "Whiskey?"

I giggled as I exited. Coming back in I saw Suzanne putting things back in the closet.

"He'll be here in thirty. The clothes you are wearing today are on the bed. Would you like Any makeup?"

I went behind the changing curtain.

"I'll have to see it first." I put on the outfit she got out for me. It was a black and white horizontally striped shirt with no sleeves, Red slacks, and a black blazer looking half jacket. Items I never knew I had until now.

"Yeah. But just Mascara." I said. "I got you dear." She went through the vanity. I sat down as she worked her magic. "You know this isn't a date right?"

"Yup. He told me in a very outraged voice." She did my hair.

"How are Sara and Suzu?"

"Good. Getting better. It doesn't help when both of your Besties are sick. I do hope they get better." I smiled.

"Hey. Can you teach me how to put on makeup?"

"Did not you say you weren't with this boy?"

"I very much dislike Sasuke. Though we've become great actors in the making. The only reason he wants go out is probably because I have a few of his memories and a couple of his best friends memories."

I Stopped so she could do my makeup. When she finished I spoke. "You want to know a secret?"She put it up and looked my way.

"I like his best friend." She stopped completely. "What's so good about the beat friend?"

"Him and Sasuke are polar opposites. Hes bright, strong, and noble. Though he might not be as smart as Sasuke he's still amazing in his own works. He-"

"I think I get it hon. I believe that's the first time you've talked about someone from school so enthusiastically."

I let her put my hair in a high ponytail. I dislike high ponytails but Suzanne said it looked so cute and I couldn't refuse her. We finally found some red flats and got ready to exit. I met Ki and Kio in the kitchen.

"Oh. You look so good!" Ki kissed my cheek and Kio the other. "She's such a doll. Let me get back before Hiashi gets on me." He left quickly. A Butler came in.

"A car is here for you Hime-sama."

"Thank you for letting me know Parker." He bowed and left.

"He's out there? Are Y'all matching?"Ki asked. I nodded. "I want a picture. And now that I think about it. He has my Hyuuga skully. I want that too."

We went outside. I knocked on the window. "Can you come out, Please?"

Sasuke reached for his keys.

"No one is going to hijack your car. " He left them there And exited. He wore black pants, A black and white striped shirt and a red vest.

"Awww!"Ki took about three.

"You haven't don't this kind of stuff in ages Hime sama. Hey. Kid. I want my hat is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Son of Uchiha Fugaku, leader of the Uchiha. Nice to meet you." Sasuke went through the whole introduction. I rolled my eyes and found the hat in the back seat while they shook hands. I came out. "..It is nice to fully meet you as well. I hope you're doing good here because if you break hime sama's Heart" He squeezed Sasukes hand. "I will find you and visibly break all 206 of them. Cleanly."

"I love you too Ki but just for future reference Sasuke and I are not Together and we never will be Together. Ever." I gave him back his hat then got in the car.

"Her threat was scarier than mine. You'd better watch yourself."

Sasuke was chuckling when he got in the car.

"You look nice." I complimented. "Thanks. Same to you."He said. I didn't answer. Looking out the window I saw the cars passing. A constant reminder of my old life. I was one of those passing cars. That you see but don't remember. Naruto is more like a very nice limo. You remember seeing a limo because it isn't an everyday thing. Their group is like a funeral flow. When cars are following that one main limo with the casket. I could be a nice limo but I choose not to. With my background I could be anything but I chose my own route. I've changed. Like a butterfly. Even the forces are changing. It's like metamorphosis. I did research last night and a Lot of things came to me. The first hokage started Konoha. Married an Uzumaki. From Whirlpool. The second Hokage was the younger brother. The third was picked during time of war. Then the fourth was picked because Third was getting old. Third wanted to retire. The fourth Hokage. Minato Namikaze. Naruto's Father. Kushina's husband. Came back from A ransacked Whirlpool. The couple had went missing years ago and claimed Dead but really they were on whirlpool. Whirlpool had been wrecked during the second Hokage's reign but it secretly lived. That's where they were. Namikaze ruled This Whirlpool alongside Kushina's father. Until the group that wanted them dead found out and they barely escaped. Namikaze Minato Relayed all of that to The Third Hokage. The Third was glad for this. Gave them a place to live. Started thinking about the next hokage. Then some people tried to assassinate The hokage. No one knows how he knew but Minato did and saved his life. With Kushina behind him. That night Minato was proclaimed next hokage and fourth. From there I got two different forces. Two different stories. One with him fighting a man with octopus legs coming out if him, Kushina having writing on her stomach, and then him bowing to the third. The third was giving him the title but I knew this wasn't right. I just knew. It was like the forces earlier that day. With Naruto. When his parents were fighting I knew it couldn't be right. The way the moved wasn't possible for any human. In this world. But when I think about It this whole time it's been the same people but different scenes. Different circumstances. The first hokage fighting Madara Uchiha in a big battle versus what we have here, Them getting in an argument about Konoha and him leaving with a few of his followers. So with this in mind I got another force. This one was much different.

"Namikaze Minato. You will be the next Hokage." The third said this from Kushina's arms. Minato stopped tying the man's hands together.

"Excuse me. Sandaime Hokage."

"You will be Yondaime Hokage. I just decided."

"No. He can't. He absolutely cannot." Kushina said. She helped him to his chair. "Minato cannot be Attached to this place." She said.

"And why not?"

Kushina rubbed her stomach. "Because of this child."  
"Namikaze Will be the next hokage. He has all of the requirements. He's already been put in a leadership role. I believe this is best for this country."

"You're wrong. Absolutely Wrong." Kushina said. "She is right. I have to protect her and this child with my life." He held his side.

"Is your injury alright?"Third asked.

"Yes. I think I might've loosened a few stitches in the process."

"Its amazing how quick you got here despite the injury. I want someone like you leading our country."

"I told you Minato. They don't understand anything. Perfect example. We should've just went to that other place. Like I-"

"Kushina."She stopped at Minato's voice. "I want you to go home and get some rest."

"Hell No."She replied surprising the Third. "You're too nice. If I go home I might wake up As The Next First Lady."

"Kushina." Minato walked towards her. "I'm dead serious." She crossed her arms.

"Kushina. I promise that's not going to happen. I'm simply going to help out here and Explain the part we didn't tell him from the start."

"And I should believe you because.."

He kissed her. Right in front of the third. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine." She exited slowly. When she did. Minato sighed. Uchiha Fugaku entered. "Take him in for detailing." Minato said. Fugaku picked up said person and looked at the third for confirmation. The third nodded and spoke.

"Tell no one to enter of us until given further confirmation." Fugaku nodded. Minato ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem to be having trouble with your wife."

"She's not trouble. She's completely right." The third stood. "Come here son."The third led him through a secret compartment. Then it ended.

This had me thinking. It was showing me how Namikaze became the Fourth Hokage. Two different ways. One was correct and the other was not. Or one was correct and the other was correct For another world of some sort. Dimesio-"Hinata!"

I came out of my trance. "Are You Okay?" Sasuke asked. We were parked in front of a building. "I've been calling you for the last two minutes."I let myself lean on the window for a second. "Is it possible you were having a force with your eyes open?"

"I've done it more than once now. Come on then." I exited the car.

He got out as well.

"You got your tickets Ready?" I asked him. He held them up. I pursed my lips. After the force I woke up at four in the morning with the lines on my face. I did what I did with Sasuke and simply wished them away and they did. The effects are changing. I wasn't in pain when I woke up from the one with octopus man. The one that wasn't right. The one from another world. Just like when I saw Sasuke kiss Sakura on that bench. It wasn't right. The ones that Were right caused me pain. Sasuke led me across seats. So what should I tell Sasuke? That Naruto's memories aren't his memories but this world's. Sasukes memories are pretty bad. His mother Mikoto was friends with Uzumaki Kushina. They were friends before The couple went missing. I raised a brow. "Hey Sasuke. This wasn't the kind of concert I was thinking of."

"I know. It's a piano Concert. Uchiha Yuhiko. She loved her father so much it was pathetic but her mother died when She was younger so he was all she had. Her father played piano and taught her how to play. Two years ago her father died. She went into a depressed state and the only time she would be remotely happy was playing piano. She started making her own music after she had learned so many other pieces. Just last year she got hooked in a studio and has been ever since." He went through the whole story. Something tells me it's going to be sad music. Something tells me I need tissue. "Sasuke I want some tissues. There were some at the front. Do me a huge Favor?" I asked.

"I would tell you to do it yourself but you might just do something Stupid again." He said standing. As soon as he left a woman was there. I recognized her.

"Uchiha Mikoto. Hello. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"You truly are Hana's child. She used to know the names of people before she met them all the time. It's almost creepy. So are you Sasukes girlfriend."

"No. I never will be either. Ever. What else did you come to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to say hi to the girl he was with as the mother. Don't tell him I'm here. I'm sitting on the bottom row. Bye Hinata." She got up and I saw her arm. It was there but there was a connection. The mark was the same as the eyes I saw in my first vision with Naruto. The eyes on that monster. Of course it was the color of her skin but I knew they were really red with the black circles inside. Sasuke came back. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

He didn't answer with you're welcome. I sighed and crossed my legs. I wonder if this stuff is true though because what kind of hokage would send children on a mission at a school they knew could be bad in the first place. There's some funky stuff going on with their story as well. Like when Sasuke said Orochimaru was fighting Naruto. How he went unconscious. It boggled me. "Its starting."Sasuke said. I nodded and felt a dull pain in my head.

"Tsunade. If you want to hear the story be still."A woman with red hair said. She was the wife of the first hokage. And grandmother to Tsunade.

"Yes Grandma Mito." She sat down on the bed and stayed still.

"Long long ago in the time of endless war A monk discovered ninjutsu and wanted to use his new power to lead the world into an era of peace. So he went across the world creating Shinobi. He succeeded in created peace so people Called him the savior of the world. During that time The monk defeated the most powerful demon in the world, the ten tails. The ten tails was a horrible beast that only wanted to kill the humans."

"Like foxy." Tsunade said. "Not really but it leads to that. In order to protect the people he created a seal that let him hold the ten tails inside of his body and control its power. He became the first jinchuriki."

"Just like grandma Mito!"

"That's not all. He knew the seal would be broken up on his death so he used The Creation of All Things to divide the ten tails power into nine individual beings and they became known as the tailed beasts. And then with the remains of the ten tails he created the moon. He gave all of the beasts names and left behind a tablet for his descendants. The monk had two sons. The older inherited his eyes and the younger his body. In the end The monk chose his younger son to be his successor. The older son became very jealous and war started between them. This feud continued through The Senju and The Uchiha."

"Nawaki has a friend with the last name Uchiha. Is that Bad?" Little Tsunade asked.

"No. Years ago through the sealing of foxy and the creation of Konoha the feud stopped. Now we live in peace here in Konoha. Your Grandfather did it."

"Really!"She said. "Grandpa is Awesome!"

"I know dear but that's not all. Before they became friends they branched off. The Senju branched off into the Uzumaki and the Uchiha branched off into The Hyuuga. The Sharingan eye branched off the technique Byakugan and the Senju gave its longevity and Knowledge of seals to the Uzumaki."

"So Grandpa is your cousin?"

"Technically but a Very distant one."

Tsunade scrunched up her nose. "Ewww!"

I blinked and I was back here. The piano was playing cold chords. Ones that gave me pictures of darkness. Of Naruto sitting alone in front of a building. Of parents shooing their kids away from him. Of him crying alone on a swing. The swing in front of the Academy. Of tears in front of a cage. The feeling of loneliness when it was parents day. No one to tell you did good at school. The burden of a entire clan. A woman crying over her dead baby then a quick slice that allowed her to join it in the after world. The sword of Uchiha Itachi. Him looking at families passing in a black coat with red clouds on it. Him remembering his times as a normal boy and only having to turn his head. Tsunade crying over a man lying on the ground bloody. Then the playing became lighter. Naruto hugging another Naruto and smiling. Kushina hugging Naruto in tears. Myself hugging Tenten. Sakura hugging Sasuke. The playing seemed to throw me in a twist of emotions. I wiped my eyes every once in a while Yuhikos playing shower grace. An figure. It was well rounded and full. I closed my eyes. Uzumaki Kushina crying in a room on a piano and a baby Naruto in her arms. She put her head against Naruto's and I saw it. Whirlpool. Minato protected her from a bullet. Then the two packing and escaping. Them swimming through a secret water hole onto a boat and out on the sea where Kushina tended to the wound with tears falling. She ended up sobbing on his chest. I blinked and quickly wished the lines away. The composition was over. Three violinists joined her. She began playing another. This one was of happy times. Almost like a conversation. I took in a deep breath I got a picture of a family. Eating. Until they heard ruckus outside and went to see what it was.

"Its the Nine Tails!"They quickly ran outside and into a tail throwing them into the sky. I counted the tails. There actually was exactly nine. Little Tsunade came into my mind. "Foxy" She pointed to Mito's Stomach. Next I saw a little Kushina. They had her on a table along with Mito. The seal on both stomachs. You could hear the fox' Roar in the background. I saw Kushina's older face. Talking to Naruto.

"He found out the only time the seal is weakened...Childbirth"

I saw the fox' nail go through both Kushina and Minato. Then Minato formed seals for jutsu and the black markings appeared on baby Naruto's stomach. The monster was gone. My eyes opened. I See! They Sealed the Fox inside his body! I looked at Sasuke. He's looks so stoic. I grinned and imagined him bawling his eyes out. I giggled a bit and he looked at me. I poked him. If only some of the things imagined could transfer like memories. After it finished. We climbed the stairs out. He put his hand on my waist. My brows furrowed.

"What are you Doing?" I asked

"Just go with the flow. I just saw someone I would rather not." He must be talking about his mother. Considering I already spoke to the woman this hand makes me seriously uncomfortable. I thought of slapping him when he first did it. Watch that pale face go red with finger marks. I smiled.

"Sasuke. When do they come out with CD's for her work?"

"If the concert is now. Probably in a week or so."

"Get me one when they come out? I'll pay you back."I asked.

"Sure."He said. I threw my tissues away. Once we got outside he let go of my waist. Someone bumped into me and I fell against A large boy. I raised my brows at the braids and nose rings. He looked familiar.

"She looks like she needs some help. Right Ko."

The skinny buddy nodded. I smiled.

"I need some protection to my car if you don't mind." The big guy looked duped. "Its around that way." I pointed to where Sasukes car was and took his arm. He just stood there. "Are you going to protect Me?" I asked. He started walking. We left Ko standing there with his jaw dropped. I saw Sasukes car. He was in front of it. I patted the big guys hand. "What is your name?"

"Raymond."

"I'll remember you Raymond. You keep helping people Alright." I winked at him. He almost drooled. I smiled. Such character I thought as I got in the car. Soon Sasuke joined me. "Raymond said you had a nice rack. That's the only reason he helped you."

I smiled. "So anyway. When we were in the Concert you were giggling and you poked me. I saw a picture of myself crying like a baby. Then when I had a hand on your waist. I saw myself being slapped in the face. Each time you started smiling after. So I guessed it was your doing."

I looked at the people. "As long as I have your memories I have so much power over you."

I poked him between the eyes much like his brother used to do. "Welcome to Stage Two."


	24. The Cake

Last night under Neji's supervision we discussed What I was to do for Sasuke. In which my father made a surprise visit.

**The Night Before...**

"Hinata. Were you blind at Dinner Saturday?"

"Yes. I was at first. I regained my sight at around the dessert. Could you tell?"

"Not Really. I just saw you came in holding Neji's arm and you sat next to him. I must ask, why is Neji still in your room?"

"We were discussing school matters."Neji said. Technically its not a lie. "People have been asking me about the Neji Niisan being around me. So I'm telling him to join Uzukai."

"And how are you taking this Neji?"

"As student council president and leader of the school protection committee I am already having a hard time fitting it in."

"I keep telling him It isn't really a problem if you don't come to Every since two members are already in student council."I commented.

"Seems like a problem. I hope you two solve it."He said. Then he looked at me. "How is Uzukai dear?"

"Its doing great actually. We've worked with The Student Council, The School Protection Committee, and many teachers so far."

"Good Good. I just wanted to check up on you two. Hanabi is training for a ballet tournament or something of the sort as well so you all keep up the good work."He left. I turned to Neji and Picked up my phone.

"You're on The School Protection Committee?"I asked Neji who nodded.

"Two of the student Council had to be a part. Neji and Awanda. Awanda is the Shooting Member."Sasuke explained.

"Yes. She's Very good at the arts. Mass producing them. She's got connections too. She would be camera man and editor in any of those student council videos. Or the artist and editor for posters but she can be stingy. She's in a lot of other extracurricular activities."Neji added in.

"Alright. So what do you want Sasuke. Before we were interrupted."

**Now...**

Sasuke asked for a full fledged meal with tomato in every dish but he didn't come up with that until we compared dinner to the Hyuuga restaurant yesterday. That's what I made him though. I finished warming it up in the microwave then I went to the student council room. Mahiro was in the seat next to Sasuke. I quietly slipped by him.

"Hey. Do you mind moving over a seat?"

"What?! N-"

"Please."

He got up. I giggled. "Thank you Margarita."

I put the large Bento box on the table. I took out the first section and placed it in front of Sasuke. "Its double tomato bruschetta."

"Okay."

I looked to see people watching him eat the stuff. It's not like they were in the middle of a meeting. Just working silently. Grace fully. Sakura stood and gave Neji some papers. Oh. Neji was here today. Well he did know about the secret. He was the first-

"What's Next?" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts. He was finished. I put that at the bottom and pulled out the next dish.

"Tomato Chicken Parmesan."

I don't see how they could just work silently. I hate that.

"You hungry Mahiro?" Sasuke asked him. I looked over. He was glaring at Sasuke. I Smiled and winked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I nodded and put a finger to my lips. I think he understood because He grinned and went back to working On whatever he was doing. I went back to looking at Sasuke.

"D-did you eat at all t-today?"I asked looking at the almost empty plate. "Yeah. At Lunch. This is really good."

"Th-thank you." I took out the next dish. "This one is Cherry Tomato Salad." He looked at it. "Do you use Cho-"

I gave him a spoon. "This would be of b-better use."

He took his time on these. The salad was beautiful. I spent the longest on it not sure how to make the tomatoes. I settled on just slitting them then adding the minimum amount of green things, add salt and pepper, then marinate it. It was good. I tasted some myself. I smiled the entire time. I stole one of his tomatoes while he looked at a text message. Some people in the class giggled but he never noticed. I looked over yonder while he ate. Ms. Hoodba came in. I waved at her. Sakura tended to her. When Sasuke finally finished I grinned. I couldn't help it. I put it on the bottom and pulled out the last dish. It was cake.

"Its cake." He said. " I don't eat ca-"

"Eat it." I said in a clipped tone. "Its tomato soup cake."

He took a look at it and at me. "Hi-"

"You'd better get to chewing POI Or I Will force that cake down your throat. I spent way too much time on that cake for you to forgo eating it."I sent him a Hyuuga glare. He still didn't pick up the spoon. I imagined myself picking up the entire cake and shoving it down his throat. Then I touched his hand. After a second he glared at me but he did pick it up. I smiled and watched as he took the first bite.

"Its good." I grinned. "Thank you. Neji." I snapped.

"Yes Hime sama. Couzare." The cake was rolled in. "My darling!"

I stood up to hug him. Couzare Hyuuga. A professional. He owns a bakery here in Konoha. He's also is very much gay. As in homosexual. Though he is a very happy person. He met me half way there.

"Oh dear. I feel like it's been years."

I lifted a cheek. He kissed me right on the lips. I saw black.

**Hoodba POV**

Hinata is changing but she's still herself Thank God I thought as she fainted in the man's arms."Happens Every time!" Everyone turned to Sasuke. They must still think they're still together. Sasuke looked at Couzare, I think Neji called him.

"Neji. Who is this?"

"A friend of Hinata's. He owns a bakery. He's also Very into cooking."

"And you too of course Neji."

Sakura whispered something in Neji's ear. His face went Stern."You did what?!" It seems he didn't just see the scene in front of him.

"Couzare! We're going outside to have a talk. Sasuke. Get her."

"Ohh." Couzare put a hand to his heart. "Hinata! You didn't tell me you landed a hot and fine Uchi-"He didn't finish as Neji was dragging him out.

"I'll see the pretty little Students when I get back." He disappeared. They were dumbfounded. Sasuke Put Hinata in the seat he was just in.

"I don't know bout Y'all but I'm about to get some cake." The boy who was beside Sasuke looked at Sakura. She raised her hands. " I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She did bring it for you guys."

"Cool." The kids all gathered around the cake. Sakura left me to give out pieces. I went over to Hinata and checked her temperature. I know she told me she's been sick lately.

"She'll wake up soon." I told Sasuke.

"What are you doing here anyway Señora?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to tell you the dates lessons will start."

"Oh yeah. Hinata was telling me about that yesterday." Yesterday. The contact each other outside of school. hmm. I pulled up my glasses.

"She made that for you?" I pointed to large Bento box. "Yes. I did her a huge favor and picked her up when she got sick."

"She's okay now right?" He nodded. I stopped worrying. "Is that cake actually good. I got scared when she said it had tomato in it."

Sasuke chuckled. "It tastes good."

"Well. I'm going to trust your word."

**After the meeting with Hinata..**

"This cake is perfect. It tastes better than what some of my assistants can make. I can't believe you're going to follow in my footsteps."He said wiping stray tears from his eyes. I smiled at Couzare. "You s-should've seen Neji and I this morning. I w-woke up Early to taste some of his B-bento. Make sure everything was great then I m-made it. Neji came in and I asked him to t-t-taste it. We ended up eating a w-whole c-cake along with Ki, Kio, and Parker."

"Wow. I see what you mean though. This cake is have like three. Did you make another?"

"Yeah. I forced Neji to help m-me. W-we had fun this morning."

"I'm glad you've gotten more social dear." He said. I only smiled. "And cuter. You started putting on makeup didn't you? You always did have good skin though. You look like a little doll. Someone just went a little overboard with the blush. Why're you blushing doll? Did I tell you I got a new boyfriend. He is just the sweetest thing. I can't wait for you to meet him. Whenever you get your license I want you to come visit my shop. Or actually you could now if you wanted."He stopped to take a breath.

"Good Kami sama. D-did you ask enough q-questions?"I asked.

"Oh dear. No not enough. If you would visit me sometimes I wouldn't have so many questions. By the way. Who's the hot Uchiha?!"

"Oh Ice Cubes? That's Sasuke. His h-heart is made out of i-ice and his b-brain is made of r-r-robotic matter that lives off of d-drinks such as Whiskey."

"White Wine!" Sasuke and Neji yelled at the same time. I turned to ignore their glares."Whatever you say."

"White Wine?" Couzare asked. "That's my drink nickname. Neji's i-is Whiskey, S-Sasuke's Ice Cubes and POI or Piece of Ice. Sakura's n-nickname is Pink L-Lemonade. Mahiro's is Margarita. Mara's is P-Pomegranate juice and her twins is-"

"I want One!"Couzare said. I thought about it. Nothing short. But something easy. A nickname with a nickname. I snapped. "Cabernet Sauvignon! Sauvi for short."

"Oh Good choice. Some of that sounds good too. You just gave me something to do later on, White Wine."

"Couzare. It's time." Neji was at the door. I sighed and hugged him. "I'll come visit seriously alright. So be there when I come by."

"Alright. This feels like the last day of school or something."

"'s Alright Sauvi." After we left I went to Sakura. "Are we going to The-" Someone bumped into me from behind. I lurched forward. I'm sorry Sakura! I pulled away from Sakura and put a hand to my lips. I just kissed a girl. I whipped my hair back and sat all the way up. Sakura sat up.

"Oh god."

Sasuke was laughing. Like Really laughing.

"I'm sorry. That was totally my fault." Shino said pulling up his glasses. I got off of Sakura who was also red from embarrassment and stood. Sasuke was beating on the desk laughing like a maniac. My eyebrow twitched. I went over and pulled his ear. Just like his mother does.

"Okay. I give."

I did and he took a deep breath. I took his phone. "I'll take this too."

I unlocked it and sent the picture to myself. Then I deleted the message and the picture from his phone.

"You know Sasukes password?"

"Yeah. I have f-for quite a while now."

"Tell it to me."

"I-If I t-told you I would h-have to k-k-kill you and everyone else in th-th-this room."I said locking it again and dumping it in my purse. "Yours too Margarita."

"Wha-?!"

"Now. If I have to call Neji I will." He gave it to me. I guessed his password and got it right. I shook my head and deleted his. Then I locked his camera.

"What'd you do to it?"

"Ask Sasuke." I said. Kiba looked at me. "You've changed quite a bit."

"You've changed quite a bit." Kiba was sitting on top of a dog.

"I-I know. It's all for N-Naruto-kun!"

The me in purple said.

I smiled at the real Kiba. "I-I know."

I didn't add the last part. Instead I left with Sakura so Sasuke could lock up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages Pink Lemonade." I gave her a hug.

"Hinata. Are you Okay? It's almost like you've been drinking some of that Cabernet Sauvignon you were talking about."

"Its a secret."I said. "I'll tell you when we get to the room."

"What can you tell me now?"

"That me and Sasuke really did go out yesterday."

"Where?!"She asked.

"To a piano Concert where I met his mom, to a restaurant owned by an Uchiha, and to the mall."

"The mall?"

"I forced him. His m-mothers b-b-birthday is c-c-coming up soon so I went ahead and got her a present. He was p-planning on asking you to h-help him on picking it out but I didn't want to go home to tell H-Hiashi sama all about the trip and he didn't want to go home and tell his m-mother and father all about me so he went ahead and got the job done."

"How did you kn- Oh. Never mind." She remembered. "So he asked you to go to this concert?"

"Yeah. He did. He just wanted to talk to me about his memories th-though. The concert was amazing even if he d-didn't like it."I said. We entered the library. Sakura passed right by the desk.

"Aren't you going to grab the key?"

"She gave me one when I put my things in there. I just have to return it to the drawer when we finish."

"Oh. Cool." We arrived there and I sat to tell her this weekends adventures. About my metamorphosis. The forces. Everything. Well not details on the forces of course.

"So some guy was obviously about to bully you and you switched around his words, used some charm, and he walked you to his car."

"Yep. His name was Raymond. And his besties name was Ko."

"Interesting."She said.

"I came back to the car and Sasuke said he saw the images of himself in tears and me slapping him. So I summed it all up. This is phase two The forces that are from this world give me pain and the ones that aren't don't. Well not anymore. They don't even make me go blind or dizzy. I had one back in the student council room. The forces about This World Make Me Blind and stuff. I did not tell Sasuke that. He has yet to Apologize to me about that subject. Because I have given Sasuke my pain I can communicate with Sasuke through imagination when I t-touch him. If I ever give you that pain we'll be able to do the same but to do that you have to sacrifice some of your memories. When that does happen I will have power over you as well. Just like how I p-pinched Sasukes ear a second ago. His mother does that all of the time. He stopped because he knows I have the memory of the second and third time he k-kissed Naruto apart from when you first saw them."

"What?! Naruto never told me those stories!"She said. I tapped my head.

"Hinata. What all are you telling her?"

I saw Sasuke standing at the doorway.

"How you k-kissed N-N-Naruto at the waterfall?"His eyebrow twitched.

"Why is it always You?" I mimicked his words. I turned in my chair.

"D-don't worry. I w-won't tell her. The other one was much funnier."

Sasuke blushed. "Ice Cubes Has a heart. Sakura." I held her hands.

"Would you like to sacrifice your memories?"

She shook her head. "Good. No smart person would but just in case. I want you to know Your memories will probably be much more painful. When that day ever comes you might want to stay a little bit closer to Sasuke And don't be alone in open hallways. Don't walk home alone. Actually don't walk home at all." I laughed at her face.

"I was just joking Sakura. I was wanting to say we will still be friends. Though it m-might not seem like it."

"So your forces can see the Future? Am I going to really study under Tsunade?!"She asked, eyes sparkling. I was thinking more 'Are Me and Sasuke going to have pretty Children?' or even 'Am I going to be pretty when I get Old?' but she asks about her career. Even if my forces don't tell the future. I stopped suddenly feeling the blindness going on.

"Okay. First side effect." I blinked feeling the lines on my face.

"That was really creepy. You could see the lines spread and like with your eyes it was just-"

"What?!" Sasuke said. I could hear him walking closer. "Don't touch me."

I finally answered her. "No Sakura my Forces Don't see the future." I wished away the lines and blinked until I could see the sketches.

"Do you need a ride home Hinata?"

"Do you honestly think that's a great idea right Now?"

"I meant to tell you Saturday Sasuke told Naruto you looked like some ugly woman in a picture."Sakura said.

"Ah. Which one? He's only got three pictures of disgusting looking women on his phone."

"I didn't know that but the one with slanted eyes and a bow on her head."

"Oh Sasuke. If I didn't have such severe pain in my head right now I would let you see what I'm imagining right now." I speed dialed Neji.

"Neji Niisan. Is it okay if I rode out with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"It should be fine. Why?!"

"I'm currently seeing just the sketches. It's a side effect Of-" Sasukes hand was in front if my face.

"What are you Doing?" I asked. "So you can see!"

I ignored him. "Stage two. I would rather get home before anything else happens so I'll call you when I get there. Alright." I hung up. Then put my purse and book bag on. I went through my purse to find Sasukes cellphone. I made sure it was his and laid it on the table for him to get.

"So Hinata. You can see drawings?"

"Its s-sketches. A wild drawing. A pencil draws the s-surroundings. They're really fast but sometimes it takes them a second to c-catch up. I can't see color either."

"So its just a normal pencil. Do you see the pencil?"

I thought about it as she went behind the librarians desk. "No. I've never saw the pencil." Sasuke held the door open. "Thank you. If someone stood in front of you if they stood there long enough to you could get a Awesome sketch of then."

"Yes. I-If I'm not in a force I can. I tried it when I did my r-research."

"So you can function while you're in pain."

"Yeah. When did you two get so i-interested in the composition of my forces?"

"We've always been. You're just alive to answer questions this time."

I suddenly heard my phone ring. I pulled it out and looked. A message. I unlocked it and pulled it up. It was a picture. Of Sasuke and I Sunday.

"Oh. That's you two yesterday. Oh my goodness you're matching. That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." She took my phone. "I'm sending this to myself."

"Is that a picture of Me?" I heard Sasuke. "Gamaki took that picture. Sasuke and I took plenty after. Do you want this picture Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Send it to him after will you?"I asked Sakura. "You have like no pictures. It's almost scary."

"I don't see the purpose. On the other hand Sara, Suzanne, and Suzu have so many pictures of me it's unbelievable."

"Suzanne is the one I spoke to yesterday right?"

"Yeah. They're three maids that are besties for life and they all love playing dress up. Except with a live doll."

Sakura giggled. "You really do look like a doll. That's why I said Ino would be so jealous that I got to play with you first."

I raised a brow. "I dislike wearing makeup though. In my younger years they used to get Neji and I together and we would play dress up. That was before I went to the girls school."

"You went to Marilyns?"Sasuke asked.

"Yep. To think it was just a few miles away from that school you went to."

"Do you have any pictures from when you were younger with Neji?"

"They're somewhere. I h-hid them so Neji w-wouldn't find them and burn them."Sasuke chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Uchiha?"

I turned to see Sakura looking at that picture. "I can't wait to tell Neji my first kiss was a girl."

"You kissed Couzare before her."

"I Did?" I said smiling. "He does that to me every t-time I g-greet him so I've n-never counted his. By the way what kind of chapstick do y-you use Sakura? Your lips are really soft." She gave me a look of horror. "I was just joking. Goodness."

I opened Sasukes car door. In the back I go.

**Okay People. Get Ready for a serious ride with Naruto after this! I have wonderful plan for him. More on the past of his Parents. The relationship between his parents. Driving and...Babies. *Shrugs. Don't worry it won't be too bad. Smileys. Sorry for the Looonng disappearance. I have a new story out so I've been working to catch up on everything. Well then. I've also fell in love with his parents. It's Sad. LOL. Can I Get A review? **


	25. Delilah Yamada

I laid in bed. Just thinking. I'm not sure about anything. Except that I really don't want to fall asleep. I just really have a bad feeling I won't Like what I see. I let out a sigh and turned upside down on the bed so I could look out the window. I can't help but wonder..what am I going to do to with my life. So many questions filled my mind after that. What about these dreams? Why does it seem like there's something more I need to be thinking about? Why do the dreams give me physical pain? Why did I forget my first five years of life? Who was the long haired woman with Tsunade? Why did I have such a bad headache after? Who is the other person that was supposed to be in the picture I drew? Who is the person sending me letters? Do I really want to know? Do I want to make myself more stressed with this knowledge? Why does it seem like Sakura and Sasuke are getting farther and farther away from me? Will Tsunade say yes or no to the motorcycle? If so when will I get my license? Do I even know how to drive? Why did I want it in the first place? Who and what exactly are my parents? Why is the necklace so important? What is Ren to me? Why did I save their shop? Why did that gun break into pieces when I kicked it? How do I feel towards that entire subject? What is that huge beast I'm always seeing? Why are my mother's eyes like cats in my dreams? Who was the Hyuuga with my mother? Why is she so important? Who is the Uchiha I saw? Was it Sasuke or someone else? Why am I having the dreams in the first place? Why have I not figured out this stuff? What exactly does being an Uzumaki mean? Question; Is it the same as Uchiha or Hyuuga? Why is all of this so Confusing? What am I going to do when I get out of high school? Am I even going to survive High school? When am I going to look into the accounts left for me? Am I really that buff?

I looked at myself. I will admit to a four pack but the way Luna said it. I shook my head. Let's focus on the more serious things. I got out of bed. Let's go over the permit book again. Since I don't exactly remember most of it. When I finished going over that it was 11:57. I still didn't want to fall asleep though. I took a shower and ate some donuts. I absolutely did not want to fall asleep. I would go out and buy a bunch of Monsters® but I really don't want to right after that shower. I looked out the window. At all the cars and their lights down below.

"Kushina. You don't force your way in by blowing the horn. You just wait."

"But I have things to do."

"You really shouldn't be driving at all." Minato commented. Kushina glared at him. "Stop acting like my father or something. I gotta learn sometime even if it is in Whirlpool. We're stuck here anyway."

"I know. You just have so much anger though." My mother punched him in the shoulder at that. "So first if all. How do you cut on a car?"

The lesson continued. My parents are quite humorous.

"How did you even get your permit?"

"Shut the hell up. I got it in That retarded city you love so much and I forgot every bit of it."

"Konoha is not retarded. You Jus-" Kushina suddenly grabbed Minato's face and kissed him. I saw a woman. I remember her as Kushina's mother. My grandmother. She blushed and turned around. A man poked his head out too but quickly disappeared. She stopped kissing him.

"Mom was watching." Minato was obviously embarrassed by the sudden kiss. Most people say it's gross when their parents get all lovey dovey.

"Let's start the next part then." I wasn't grossed out at all. It was heart warming but the thing is I know there was no love exchange in that. They're pretending. I came to this revelation. I want to know more but I figure I will when the time comes. Let's focus on the driving aspect of this.

"There are many types of parking and turns. We'll start with regular parking and go from there." They did. She did decent on all except the last. "Parallel Parking is not that hard. Stop killing the car!"

"Stop talking Minato. Just show me how to do it again." They switched places. I just realized how bad this place was. Buildings were out of commission. Crumbles pieces of asphalt covered the road. Which had many cracks in it. Probably from falling buildings. Whirlpool. Minato parked perfectly then got out of it perfectly. Kushina did it and dented the car. In both sides. Minato smiled.

"Let's work on it some tomorrow." It showed them in bed. Apparently they had to pull off a serious act. Including sleeping together. Suddenly a grandfather clock chimed twelve. Kushina's eyes seemed to open like a cats. I watched at she pulled on a robe and slippers and jumped out to the window. Oh dear. She climbed down the tree and walked across the beach. Up some stairs. Then to the main part of the city. The house was hidden. I saw her traveling to that car again. She's going to practice in secret. She did. Minato at home reached out and saw she wasn't there and quickly sat up. Grabbing a robe himself he jumped out him the window as well. What's up with my parents? Jumping out of windows and shit. He climbed up the stairs two at a time. By the time she got there she had parked the correct way with no dents. He jumped in.

"Uzumaki Kushina!"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Practicing. You said we can start again tomorrow. You never specified the time."

"You know good and Well they still plane over this area in the night. If they would've caught you would your father would go crazy with worry."

"And what about you?"She said.

"Of course."He said without hesitation. Aww snap. They like each other. They just don't admit it.

"I mastered it. Parallel parking."

"At least something was productive out of this. We'll come back later to put in some mastery practice. After we've gotten some sleep. I don't feel like hearing your fathers mouth so we're climbing up by window."

"Bu-"

"No buts." He climbed out of the car and looked out. It was pretty. No planes or anything. He started walking and then noticed she wasn't following. She had fallen asleep. That fast?! I guess I know where I got that from. The ability to sleep anywhere at any time. Minato picked her up. He ended up waking her up so they could climb the tree though. After that the next day they practiced some more. Until she perfected everything. I saw their clothes changing so it must've taken a few days to master everything.

"We've got you a perfect driver now."

"Alright then. Let's go find something else to work On" they got out of the car. They walked in the streets exploring. Suddenly they heard walking and hid behind a pillar. I could visibly see Minato begging said person to go away in his mind. The person was a brunette with grey sideburns. He looked like someone important. Another was a long Red headed man. Kushina just watched Minato with a raised brow. The unknown person got closer and he cursed. My mother just stood waiting. Minato tipped up her chin and kissed her. Kushina flushed. Apparently this is their first time Really kissing. Tongue and Everything.

The person walked by and fainted when he saw the two. "Are you Okay Sir Fayette?!"The Red haired man walked to the rescue. I don't think he liked him all that much.

Minato blinked and stopped kissing the red Kushina. The red haired man looked at the two. "Father?!"

Kushina's face went super red.

"You two are Always somewhere Making Out! You need A job! That's what you Need!" He grabbed Minato by the ear and dragged him along. "You are becoming my apprentice. Ya herr?! Kushina grab Sir Fayette."He commanded

There wasn't hardly a car in sight now. On the Real Road. Pain bloomed in my head. It felt like poisonous blood spread throughout my brain. Painful. Like the other dream. _They're Visions Naruto._

I blinked. Visions? Like that first day. When I was all bloody on the floor. _These are different. They are The-_ The voice cut off. It was the same voice that told me to save the shop. I stood. Why do I not have any drugs? I took aspirin last time. I looked at the clock. 12:30. Good thing the convenience store is open twenty four hours. I grabbed some jeans and a tshirt and went out. I grabbed a huge bottle of aspirin and every Monster there. I went to the cashier.

"They made you work late even though we have school tomorrow Raymond?"

"Yeah. I wasn't so mad though. You know a Hyuuga chick hit on me Sunday."

"You got it good." I said grinning. "Look like you're planning allnighter again."

"Yeah. Ko's not working late?"He gave me the bag. "Nope."

"You wanna share one then before I go ahead home? Tell me more about this Hyuuga chick, maybe?1""

"Sure." We sat down. I took the pills with the drink.

"I was by the theatre. I was waiting for my crazy boss. He gives us the scheduled on Sunday evening but I had To go somewhere with my mom. She wasn't sick so she wanted to head out somewhere for once." I nodded. He took a sip of his drink. "When she bumped into me. I said to Ko 'This Girl looks like she needs some help.' I wouldn't ever hurt a girl though. My mom taught me better than that. It was only to scare her. She only smiles at me and says. 'I need some protection to my car if you don't mind.' Twisted my words the other way around. Even showed me where her car was." I raised a brow. What a brave girl. "Then she took my arm and started walking with me. Boy when I tell you she had a nice Rack. I just left Ko standing there. We stopped at some sleek car with a boy leaning on the front. She patted my hand and asked my name. Then she said she'll remember me. Told me to keep helping people. Winked at me too then sashayed to the car. The boy leaning on the car had spoiled rich boy all over him. Had a duck butt hair style and a swagger." Now that sounds familiar. "I told him I helped her out because she had a nice rack. She was small but she didn't have that uppity rich girl attitude or body. You know how most of 'em are."

I Took a sip of the monster. "True. Describe the car and the girl one more time."

"The girl was Hyuuga. She had long purplish blue hair though. She had on a black half jacket with a striped shirt underneath. Had to be at least C cups. Red pants and Shoes. Amazing hips and ass. The car looked just as good. Four doors. Sleek black color. Looked like it was a Camaro. It had an window up top too. The front had a silver Mustang tag-"

"That's all I need to know."

"You know her?"

"Not the girl but I sure as Hell know Him."

"That's cool man. See if you can hook me up with that chick."

I threw my can across the room to the trashcan. It made it in.

"I'll have to interrogate him first. I'm gonna head home then okay."

"See ya Naruto."

**A few hours later...**

Sasuke walked a little faster. I matched the faster pace.

"So I heard from my buddy Raymond That you went out with a girl with an amazing Rack. Something tells me is that's Same Girl that gave you drugs. The one from Student Council." He made a quick right turn into The classroom. I sat in front of him and stared at him.

"Tell me. "

"You don't need to know."

"And who says I don't. I won't give up until I find out who you're secretly dating."

"I'm not dating either girl!"Sasuke said annoyed. I grinned. So did Kakashi. I backed up a bit.

"What are you doing Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm interested in this conversation."

"I am too." Ino came out of no where.

"Me three."Wherever there's Ino there's Tenten.

"What are you five doing?"Sakura had just entered.

"Marriage interview." Sasuke said. I held up a finger for Sakura to wait a second. "At a concert?"

"My parents made me take her out."

"Uh-huh. Continue."

"She was all over me."

"So why was she All over Raymond?"

His eyebrow twitched. "Because She's A Slut! A Slut! After we went to dinner and I found her in the bathroom with The Waiter. Then at the mall she grabbed some other guy and said she wanted a three some but my mom Absolutely Loves her and my Father wants the Business she owns. There."

The class had stopped to listen sometime after Sasuke yelled the second Slut. Makes sense. "So who was the one who gave you drugs?"

"She was just that. The girl who gave me Drugs."

"I'll be by the room to check that. Right after practice. I'll see you there. Does the Slut go here?"

"No she goes to An All Girls School."

"Oh. No wonder she's a Slut." I moved my seat. Next to Ren. "I see you're alright this morning. No dreams last night."

"Yep. I pulled an Allnighter. On a Monster induced high and donuts. Boy do I feel great. I also took some pills for my headache too."

Ren stopped completely. "Exactly how many did you take?"

"I don't know. Maybe about three or four."

"You took how many?!"Sakura came out of nowhere. "I s-said two. I m-mean one. Yeah. One."

"Good." She said. "You didn't say hey to me this morning."

"Aloha." I said. "The game is Canceled right. Walk Me home after school alright."

"Okay. Fine by me."

She left. I let out a breath. "I thought I was going to die."

"You're scared of your girlfriend?"Ren asked.

"You've never seen her throw a punch have you?"

"It couldn't match up to my sisters. She punched me one time and I forgot my name and where I was."

"The one that painted your room?!"

He nodded. "Yep. The same person."

"Well Damn." I rubbed my chin. I've never forgotten my name before. "She probably gets it from your dad."

"Nah. Despite his looks he couldn't punch a wall in anger if he wanted too. Though if you mess with any of his family he'll do it. If he hadn't been trapped by the gun Friday he would've used the burglar as a punching bag. It's mom who has Inner Anger. "

"..."I gave him a blank stare. Luna. The one who groped my chest. Anger? Nahh. I'm not seeing it.

"Class is Starting."Kakashi said. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at it then answered it. After a second he hung up. "Naruto. They want you in the office. Like Now."

I stood. "Which office? There's like sixty in this place."

"The main one."

"There's still about eight the-"

"Just go." I left. Some Busty woman grabbed me as soon as I got there. "We're putting your thoughts of the incident and your scores on air. Radio and School. You ready?" She looked at me. I shook my head. "Well too bad." I entered a room. The Broadcasting room. She put some headphones on me and sat me down in a chair. Another lady was there. A pregnant brunette. "Uzumaki Naruto. How do you feel about your scores?"

"Which Scores?"

"The baseball scores that are the best in the land of Fire and all surrounding it. Do you read the newspaper at all?"

"Umm. No. I also don't look at the news in the morning. It's too depressing. I just let my natural baseball instincts take over. I had a lot on my mind that day and even though winning never entered my thoughts until the end I guess I just let my body roam free."

"Is that what you would say about the recent burglary as well?"

"Yeah. As crazy as it sounds it was almost like I wasn't even doing it. I was with the owners son upstairs when I heard some stuff going on downstairs and we almost ran down there but someone told me to just tiptoe down there. Which I Never do. The guy didn't even see us but he had a gun. So logic said stay where you are but Inner conscious told me to go out there. So I did. The gun broke like a toy under my hand."

"Not like a toy. In Pieces. Tell me Naruto. Do you know Martial Arts?"

"A little. A friend of mine taught me a while back."

"The police said they've never seen such a clean knockout. They guessed a professional martial arts trainer but you aren't that at all. Do you consider yourself a hero after this incident?"

"No. Hell, I forgot I even did it. I do have a bunch of donuts in my refrigerator that smile at me every time I look in it though."

The pregnant lady giggled. "You are quite an interesting character Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since that game your team has won every game, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That's good. Have you been in them all?"

"No. At one point in time I pulled a very big word in my knee and made it have another big word which means swelling. I also had a bad concussion."

"Are you Okay now?"She said looking at me up and down.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine now."

"Your school has awarded you with The AllStar Sports plaque and Figure."

"I don't want it." I said. The pregnant woman was dumbfounded. "W-W-why not?"

"Those things, What'd you call it, A figure? Those things stare at you in the night and I don't know where I would put it or the plaque."

"I'm sure your parents would."She said. I smiled.

"I'm sure they would too. If they were alive."

The woman blushed. "Well your guardian."

"Tsunade does have plenty of room in her house. I'm sure she would."

"Tsunade..Sama?!"She said. "Sure." I said.

"Alright then. Make sure you congratulate this teenager when you see him folks." She pressed a bunch of buttons then turned to me. "What are you kid? A vampire? A werewolf? Wolverine? Hulk?!"

"How about Uzumaki Naruto? Nice to meet you miss-"

"Delilah. Delilah Yamada. Nice to meet you too. Should we keep this until after school?"

"You work here?!"

"Yes. It's her that doesn't." She pointed to the busty blonde on her phone. Ahh. "Yeah. I guess I'll call Tsunade and see if she wants it."

"She should. Phones should only be out on breaks. This isn't one." Ohh. She reminds me of Sakura. "Okay. See you Miss Delilah." I held the knob. It didn't budge. "Ahh"

"Its jammed again isn't it. I'll have to call the janitor again."

She called him via cell. "He said he was on the way."

"And this happens all of the Time?" I asked. She stood and looked out of the small window the door had. I noticed she was very Very pregnant. "What happens if you go into labor or Something?"

"I'll hold out."

**15 minutes later... **

"How far was He?" I asked. Delilah was by the end of the desk. The other woman was listening to her loud Pop music. I was looking out the window.

"I keep telling you. They can't open the door from the outside either."

"Then how does the janitor get in?"

"A saw. That's why I'm not fussing at why he's taking so long. Every time they just get a new lock for it but it's obviously not the lock. It's the door."

I turned and sat back down.

"Oh dear."

"Hmm." I looked at Delilah. "My water just broke."

I blanked out. Water. Floor. Pregnant. Baby. Fall Out. Blood. Screaming. I'm fucked. I smiled. Stay calm.

"Okay. Stay calm. That's number one. Number two. Sit down." I moved the woman down into a seat. The other woman screamed. I was alarmed. "What?!"

"Did she pee on herself?"

"I'm right Here!" Delilah said.

"No her water broke."

"As in she's about to go into labor? Why aren't Y'all leaving then?"

"The door is jammed. It has been for the last twenty minutes."I told her.

I pulled out my phone. Taxi versus Ambulance. Ambulance.

"Hello. This is the emergency line."

"Hey. Nice that you sound calm. Good. If you didn't I would probably freak out. So I need for you to head to Konoha school for gifted and talented. We've got a person going in labor here."

"We'll be there shortly. The hospital is really close to your school. You can hang up now."I did. Great. I breathed then sat down next to Delilah. "So When are you going to start Screaming?"

Her face contorted in pain. "Soon Enough."I turned Delilahs way.

"Did you feel pain earlier?"

"Yeah. I just figured he was kicking."

"You figured, eh?" I turned. "How do you call the nurse?"

"Phone. Red button. 716." I held it to my ear. "Is Nurse Rin There?" I heard shuffling. "Umm. There aren't any nurses here." I heard a student yell out. "Okay. Thanks."

I hung up. Damn. Jammed door. No janitor. Woman in pain. Woman scared for her life in corner. Ambulance supposed to be here in a few minutes. Time is ticking.

"How do you do a full Broadcast?"

"Grab the phone. Hit the blue button. Hit star and hold it. Don't say anything bad." She said. I put the phone to my ear.

"Any nurse available and The head Janitor please come To the main off-"

"Oh my god!" I turned her way. She pointed to the phone.

"Office. Sorry for interrupting education. Please continue."

I hung up. Shiittt. I simply held her hand like in the movies. The other woman rubbed the wall. Staying as far away from us as possible. After Delilah screamed. I decided I couldn't take it. "Fuck it All." I kicked the door. It slammed into the opposite wall. I picked her up and ran down The hallway.

She took my hand. "You. You're my nephew. Okay."

I nodded. Not really understanding. I jumped the stairs. Fuck stairs. The ambulance was just pulling out a stretcher. She didn't let go of my hand. "We can only let family ride in the ambulance with her." Now I get it.

"I'm her nephew." I jumped in. This is the most risky thing I've ever done in my life. They asked for her name. That's basically all I knew. At some point she breathed and pulled her phone out of her breasts. She gave it to me. Told me to call Kaede. I figured it was her husband. It was. He answered. We had a conversation that went through the ambulance to her own room. She held my hand all the way there. This is way too personal I thought as a bunch of doctors got all up in the other side of the sheet. Her husband finally came and took my place. I walked out and took a deep breath. A nurse came my way and wrapped up my bloody hand. I didn't know you could do that much damage with some Damn nails. Then I walked out of the hospital.


	26. The beginning of A Nightmare

I walked into the Lunchroom and sat down at the first seat I could find. With a bunch of girls. They looked at me. I recognized a few from my classes.

"That was you on the intercom earlier wasn't it?"One asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I just watched a woman go into labor."

One rubbed my back. "You Okay? Do you feel sick?"

"I have some orange juice."Another said.

"I'll take that."She gave me a straw and the bottle. I drank the whole thing. Then I looked at her. "I was supposed to use that straw wasn't I? Sorry. I'll buy you another one."

I stood. "Naruto!"

I turned to see Rin. Along with the other woman.

"Did you knock the door all the way across the room?"

I closed my eyes. The headache coming back.

"Did you?"She stood in front of me when I opened them.

"Yes. I did."

"Did you also walk out of this school?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Did you walk back here?"

"Yes."

"Good."Rin took a relieved breath. I'm not in trouble? Busty blonde chick kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For getting me put of that room number one. And for being a man. Have you ever even been around a woman in labor?"

"Nope. First time."

"He did amazing Rin."

"You're didn't help out at all."

"I was having a panic attack. You looked like you were holding on by yourself. If I would've helped you I would've had us all screaming." I shrugged. "My name is Kristen Fukui. I would totally love for you to be on my radio show sometime this week. So my listeners can hear it directly when it goes viral."

"Viral?" I said. She gave me her card. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder. "Explain. Now." I looked at him and felt my head go walk with pain. I grabbed The nurses shoulder.

"I need drugs. Like aspirin." Rin nodded. The whole Damn group followed. I turned back to that girl. "I'll get back to you on that OJ." We got to the infirmary. "None of you Will tell Sakura about this right? I mean you want to hear the story right?"

They nodded. "Good. Story time then. I went in for that interview. Finished it great. Door was jammed. So we had to wait on the janitor to fix it. I foreshadowed it happening myself. I asked her what happens if she how into labor. She said she'll hold. Fifteen minutes later he's still not there. We went over again how the door won't open from the outside and how the janitor had to get a saw and what not. Then her water broke. It took me a second to realize what she was talking about..That. I stayed calm. Put her in the chair when Kristen screams. Asks if she peed on the floor. To which I tell her Delilahs water broke and how the door was jammed. She chose to stay as close to the wall as possible. I called the emergency line after that and asked Delilah when she started feeling pain and when she was going to start Screaming. To which she answered earlier that day and soon. So I called you." I pointed to Rin. "And no one was here so I did a full Broadcast. In the middle of that she got a particularly painful contraction but still remembered I was still on broadcast After that I just held her hand and said nice things like in the movies. After her first scream though I couldn't take it."

"With a Expletive word He kicked the door down. With just that it went across the hall and he grabbed Delilah and ran."Kristen said for me.

"You sound so noble." Sasuke said

"He is. That was sweet!" Someone else said.

"That ain't the whole story though." Rin said. "Let's hear the rest too."

"I was running and she said I was her nephew. I didn't really understand until I found out only family members can ride in the ambulance with the person. I called her husband in the ambulance and we had a conversation that lasted until she got to the birthing room. She took to my hand like a lifeline. I didn't feel it though. Even when the nurse wrapped it or whatever. Her husband came and I just walked back here."

"Ok. I'm updated now. Gossip time." Ino grinned. The bell rang. "Perfect Timing." Sasuke said.

**Hours Later...**

I breathed. Practice is over. Now I can go Mess with Sasuke. I also need to grab that trophy or whatever and head to Tsunade's. Or I could keep it in the living room until I go Saturday. I cut off the shower. Thank God Coach didn't cut off the hot water today. I went to my locker and leaned on it for a second. The headache is finally leaving.

"Damn you're ripped." I skidded back. Jurou Kagome. I took a relieving breath and walked back to my locker.

"Thanks. I guess."

"You do Insanity or something?"

"No. I only come to practice."

"And you got that. I must not be working hard enough." He said. I dressed quickly and walked out. As soon as I came out my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Its Tsunade."

"Huh?!" I blinked. "Is this a prank?"

"No. I need you to come by my house. We need to..Talk."

"Oh. I had to stop by anyway. I'll see you soon."

"Be prepared."

I hung up. She's so creepy sometimes. I ran to the Student Council room next. As soon as I got there I was catching my breath. "Which one is she!"

"The girl who gave me Drugs is right here." Sasuke said. I looked at her. Purple hair. Green eyes. I clocked my head. She seems familiar. "Do you like Sasuke?"

"I don't really care for him. What are you Doing?" I was snapping. This girl reminds me of something. Like a strong calling. "Damn." I muttered rummaging through my memories. "Ahh. Naruto?"

I didn't even recognize the person who said that. It seemed like I just couldn't find it. I held my head and ran hands through my hair. "Why can't I remember? Ughhh!"

I looked at her again. She was visibly getting annoyed. Purple hair. Green Eyes.

"P-P-Pomegranate." I stuttered out. "Pomegranate Juice!"

"I just really have to get used to that name don't I?"She said.

I grinned. "That's right?"

Sasuke touched my shoulder. "You did all that for that?"

"Pomegranate Juice?!" Sak took the other. I took a breath.

"Oh. Yeah. Sakura. I have to Report to Tsunade. I can't walk ya home."

"Oh. What for?"

"To have a...Talk." She made a face. "Do come out alive Will ya?!"

"Of course. I believe you now Sasuke. Though I must say. You must have A thing for purple hair." He punched My shoulder. I didn't feel that either. "I gotta go grab that trophy. See Y'all later." I did just that then walked to Tsunade's. Upon arriving at the gate I typed in the password and let myself and a large truck in. Tsunade stood on the porch.

"What's that in your hand Naruto?"

"Got an AllStar award for my baseball scores."

"Put it on the piano. In the attic."She said. "Okay then."

I took the stairs two at a time. The attic still looked the same. I put the trophy and the plaque on the piano. I slid a hand across the top then went outside. I stood on the porch dumbfounded. It was a Shiny motorcycle.

"I thought about it and thought yes. This will be yours. In due time. First."She pulled the Butler over. "You will be taught how to drive by Hayate. Naruto. This is my Butler. My favorite and Only one. Do Not Kill him. Practice ends at what- 5:30 Everyday right? You'll come by here everyday after practice and practice driving here. In The silver car. If you get all A's this quarter we'll pay for a car with a summer job of some sort then you can have your car by your birthday."

"I understand. I'll have straight A's. All I have to do is study. I forgot how to do that but I can learn again."

She put a hand to her hip. "I'm not so sure with those last two phrases. Good Luck Hayate. I'll put this in the garage."She walked away. Hayate looked scared. I walked over and shook his hand. "Nice working with you. I'm sure we'll be quickly acquainted." He stopped shaking at my smile.

"Alright then Naruto. Have you ever drove before?"

"Nope." I said as we walked to the car.

"Ever got in the drivers seat?"

"Nope."I said. His head dropped.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

We got in the car. It was a little different than what my parents practiced with. I listened to the difference. It seemed the stick was on the wheel in this car. It actually looked easier to just do it on the wheel instead of the stick shift thing. He let me cut on the car. That was easy.

"Drive down to the gate."

"You're letting me drive this early-ttebayo? Cool."

I drove down to the gate and stopped before it opened itself.

"That was perfect."He said. "Now here's the hard part."

He showed me how to back up. I already knew how to do it. I pulled in so his door faced the stairs. He got too scared though when I started turning. I looked to see if I did it right.

"That was perfect." He said. "But please tell me before you do that. Good Kami sama." After that scare I went home. I still had a few Monsters. Good.

**A while later...**

I don't want to go to sleep. I grabbed some donuts while I was at I took a monster. After that I sat on my bed again. I would like to know more about my parents. That sounds good right now. Do I just do like I did yesterday. Look at cars. Well that was about driving. The one in the living room is about them when they got here. I know about that stuff. I want more about them in Whirlpool. Yeah. Whirlpool but I don't have a picture of Whirlpool to refer to. That's how I've done it so far. Look at something for a while and just blank off into...I breathed. Visions. _That's right, Naruto. _There goes Mr. Voice again. _Naruto. Just close your eyes and think of it. _Think of it, Eh? _The Queen will help you. _The Queen? _Just do i-_ The voice cut off. Again. Should I try it? Lately Mr. Voice has been telling me to do some outrageous stuff. I want to know though. So whatever happens is my fault. I took a aspirin and left the bottle by my bed and took a shower. Gotta do the hard stuff first. Tomorrow Is Wednesday. There aren't any games. So if I wake up late it won't be too bad. I did my homework already too. Talked to Sak a bit while I did that. I'm set.

I sat on the bed leaning against the wall and closed my eyes. Think of My parents. Them in whirlpool. Let's do this.

It was like a photo gallery. A picture came up of my parents. My mom with a very large hat and my father with suitcases.

"You're the one who agreed." Kushina said.

"But now playing husband seems too hard."Minato said. So they Were Pretending!

"I'm sure it does. Don't worry. You'll love my Aunt."

"If she's anything like your mom or you I've met her before." Minato said. "Whatever. She'll probably be mad she didn't get to see the wedding."

"The one we had at the office."

"Yep. That's right. The more you say it the better life gets roomie."

Minato shook his head. "Why do I stay with this woman?"

I grinned. My mother didn't seem to hear anything. She was looking around. A beach town. It looked familiar.

"She invited me here and I'm not dealing with her ideas about being single at any age past 21. So I brought you. We're close enough as it is. Roomie."

"I wish you would stop calling me that."Minato said.

"Whatever. I haven't seen her in ages so I literally can't wait."

"How long are we staying here again?"

"Just a day or two roomie."Minato dragged his feet. They entered a diner. Kushina looked around. She found what she was looking for. I found them too. Two redheads. One was my grandmother and the other I didn't know.

"Oh Fuck."She said looking at Minato. "We're in for it already."

"What now?!"Minato exclaimed. "She's here. With someone else red head. I have a feeling it's my mother and just the thought makes me want to turn around and pretend like we got sick along the way."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go now." Minato grinned and they left. "Its not like you were ever good with directions anyway. We could just say we got lost."

Kushina looked around."Ohh. Hey Minato."

"What?" He said looking down at her.

"Let's go shopping."She said grinning. The picture zoomed out and into another. They did. My father was helping her pick out stuff. She did the same for him. I might need to go see if a V neck looks good on me. They were leaving a store and the redheads from before jumped on 'Em.

"Kushina!"

"Haruko. Ouch."

Minato was in the same position. On the ground.

"I could've died."He said. Kushina laughed. "Oh shut up."

They stood again. My mother took them both in a big big hug.

"Beautiful little darlings. I remember when Minato used to be like this tall." She put her hand to her hips.

"That's Him?" The other red headed woman checked him out."Looks like good Husband material."

"Husband?" My grandmother asked

"You didn't know?" The woman said. She came out from behind Minato. The woman fainted. The picture switched again. They were telling the unknown woman lies. Suddenly My grandmother came down some steps.

"Hey. Mom." Kushina greeted her. She blushed.

"I knew you two would elope one day. You're perfect for each other."

"How do you know again?"The other woman Asked.

"Back in the day when we commuted between Konoha and Whirlpool, they used to play together." She sat down.

"You didn't tell me that Kushina."

"That's his story." Kushina pointed to Minato.

"Much for later. Kushina. Why didn't you tell me?"Her mother asked. Kushina smoothed her arm.

"I didn't want it to be such a big deal."

"In truth it really wasn't. There were already rumors about us being married."Minato explained.

"Why would that be?"The other woman asked.

"Because we live together. Have been for about two years."

Kushina said. "They went a stretch bit higher and said we acted like a married couple since we were already together."

"You two are an interesting couple." My aunt said.

"Why didn't you at least send me a letter?"

"I did. After the wedding. It has gotten to you yet?"Kushina asked. Her mother bit her lip then looked down.

"There is something I must tell you all." She put on a serious face. "Two weeks ago. Whirlpool was bombed."

Kushina breathed. "What?!"

"It was bombed. As in bombs coming down and blowing up homes."It sounded like my mother was hyperventilating. She looked at the other lady who's face was blank.

"Many people were saved and lived on. The Land of Whirlpool is destroyed. On top. Underground homes were built long ago and that's where your father is operating Whirlpool Kushina." Minato took my mother's hand. Her breathing slowed.

"So everyone is okay?"

"Not everyone. Quite a few died. Not as much as we would've liked Is what I'm saying. Our supplies is limited so I was trained. I ate as much as I could. Then I swam across the strait."

"All the way Across?!" Minato said.

"Yeah. Me and my cousins used to do it all the time."Kushina explained.

"For Fun?!" Kushina nodded. Minato blew out a breath.

"Let's get to business then. You need supplies. Supplies meaning food, medicines, clothes, etcetera. You planning on getting this stuff here right."My grandmother nodded. She lifted her shirt and pulled a credit card from her boobs. "Father."They turned to that woman. So they share a father. That means she's my great Aunt.

"Is father okay?"

Kushina's mother looked down. "Akiko?"

She shook her head. The woman left the room. Kushina quickly followed. I don't know why girls like crying together. That's what they did. Minato and Akiko were talking business downstairs. The card had half a million on it. I was just like Damn. The new place operates underground. So they needed a ship of perfect size, supplies, and perfect weather. I got only this out of their conversation when the picture switched. They were in a store. The couple passed by my great aunt. Who was looking at condoms.

"Y'all aren't the only newlyweds but I'm sure you're probably the most Active."

"Alright. Make sure to tell Mom to get some." They passed her to a section with bandages. Minato was talking about some bandage being good for almost everything. Kushina was just staring at him. After a while he stopped talking and noticed. He said her name three times before she snapped out of it.

"Ah. What?!"

"You spaced out."

"Probably thinking of how much fun she's gonna have with these condoms and you!"Her Aunt said from farther up the aisle. There goes Another Ino. Kushina blushed. "Aunt Haruko!"

"Don't worry. I was thinking it, too." Minato said out of nowhere with a grin. Aren't you two pretending? I thought.

Kushina grabbed his ear and brought him down to her mouth."Don't you ever do such a thing again or I'll cut off your dick and give it to Kakashi."

"Now she's whispering Sexy taunts in his ear." The woman yelled. She let go of his ear. "Yes ma'am."Minato said. Kakashi? Oh Fuck. That's creepy.

"Come on." Kushina grabbed his hand and walked down the aisle. "We're leaving you Auntie!"She called out.

Minato led her away as soon as they got from her sight. "We need to talk." They went inside of a family bathroom.

"Are we going to continue with this pretending?"

"I don't know. When do you want to tell them?"

"That's what I'm asking you. I do want to help your people."

"I know that but this and that are two different things. I'm not sure if my father would except the random blonde best friend though."

"But I'm having a hard time pretending to be married to my best friend. It's also kind of awkward."

"That's right. Couples do a lot of shit that we don't do. We should practice."

"What kind of ideas are coming from your mind right now?"

"Practice means holding hands and kissing each others cheeks and shit."

Minato covered his face with his hands.

"Or. We can do a bang."

"Bang?" He lifted his face. "Yeah. As in before we go we do one act that will ultimately get rid of all their doubts." Both of them blushed. Am I gonna see some pornography?"At least that's one though. And if both of them see it my father will leave us alone."

"Is your father mean?" Minato asked.

"He might be to you but once you get to know him I'm sure he'll lighten up."She said reassuringly.

"Alright. Now since we've decided what we're going to do I want to hit you. Just so we won't have to do it after. "

"Alright. I'll start." He advanced on her and they started wrestling. I can't believe they were actually doing this stuff. I would like to think I would've came out weirder. The picture faded out to them coming out. They were red and out of breath. Akiko and Haruko were right there just staring.

"Damn. You move too Damn quick."

"Didn't you say that was one of the best things about me?"

"Yeah. I did. Whoo. After that it feels like it's a hundred degrees in here." Kushina finally noticed the staring women.

"Hey mom. Did you get the condoms?"

"Umm. Do you need them?"

"Yeah." They continued on our way.

"Hey. I think they were thinking on the perverted side."

"Oh. That probably did sound- Actually the whole situation was. We just came out of the family bathroom with super red faces and harsh breathing then asked about condoms."

"Well then." He said. Some people looked at them funny. I grinned. The next was a little weird. My parents were wet. My father on his knees in the bathtub. Both naked. Akiko and Haruko were admiring this shit.

"They bathe Together! That's Cute!"

"Look at her face. It's so red." Kushina threw a bar of soap at Haruko. She moved out of the way. Minato pulled his hair back.

"Can you give us some privacy?"

"Oh my god."They scurried down the hall. "I almost had a nosebleed!"

Based on the way Kushina was trying to drown Minato. Her hands around his neck and everything I don't think that was planned. Now the next picture was. Too bad I couldn't close my eyes because that's a picture I wouldn't want too keep in there.

"They went missing. One second they were there and one second they weren't." It was the perverted women. My grandmother opened the door. Then she shut it again. Minato glanced at the door. This is the Bang they were talking about.

"Keep Going.."

"No."

"But-" Kushina said.

"I said no." He got off of Kushina who in turn sat up.

"Well what about . . later?"

Kushina rubbed her arms.

"Maybe." Minato was holding back laughter. Kushina got off the bed. As soon as she got outside Haruko took her downstairs.

"That was getting heated. That wasn't your first time, Right?"

"No. Of course not."My mother lied.

"You know you were having Sex in my house without my permission."

"Yeah. Sorry"She said. She obviously wasn't though.

"No worries. It's not like Y'all will be able to do it often living under your fathers house. We were worried about you two since you disappeared but we actually wanted Y'all to join us for dessert."

"Ah. Sure. Let me grab Minato."

"Don't get too Distracted!" She called out. She went back up. Minato was putting on a shirt when she got there. He held up a thumb. So did she. He sighed out of relief and followed her downstairs.

"I made banana pudding."My Mother said putting down bowls for each of them. That shit looked too good.

"Thanks mother."

"Thank ya Akiko."

"Thank you Miss Uzumaki" Now which one doesn't belong?

"Please do call me Mother. Or Akiko."She said.

"Ah. Thank you Mother."Minato said. That sounded better. Everyone was almost done when Akiko started.

"I just can't hold it in any longer. Minato I'm so glad you've learned how to control my daughter. I tried to teach her the right way but she kept turning boyish again and I just never thought she would get married." Kushina's face went slack. "Even when you were her best friend. I'm just so happy. I always knew you had it in you. Like that time you beat up that boy for bullying her, or when you broke up with that girl for bullying her" Kushina's brows punched together. Minato stole a nervous glance her way. "I'll never forget the time you made her cookies. Oh. And there's that time you told that purple haired girl you'll go out with her If she stopped bullying Kushina. Also-"

"Mother. Shhhhh!" Minato said.

Kushina was dumbfounded. "You told me Ara cheated on you. You also told me mom made those cookies. You told me-"He put a finger to her lips.

"Its fine. I lied to protect you alright."

"Whatever." She said going back to the 'Nana Pudding.

"They are just the cutest couple."Haruko said.

"Yes they are."

"Finished!"Their bowls hit the table at the same time.

"You want Cherry or Vanilla?" Kushina asked him.

"Cherry this time. You want the usual right?"

Kushina nodded. We stood.

"That's their version of Jinx." My mom explained to Haruko. "Goodnight mom. Aunt Haruko."

"Goodnight mother. Haruko san."

They went down the hallway.

"Do you want to stay up for round two?" They stopped at Harukos words. "I'm ashamed to say I do."

The next picture she was in the bath again. Minato walked in and started brushing his teeth. "Hey."He said when he finished. She gave him a look. "Can I ever take a bath in peace?"

"Not when the bathtub looks like that."

Someone was running in the other room. "Hey. Come here."

Minato walked over. She started splashing the water. "Do that thing we were doing last night." She whispered to him. He caught on.

"Oh My God KUSHINA!"He yelled. Are they really doing this?

"MINATO!Ahn!"Outside of the hallway Haruko fell. Blood started puddling.

"I FEEL IT MINATO!"

"I'M COMING!"

"Oh My God! Haruko! So much blood!"My grandmother said. Minato and Kushina laughed. "We're back to our teenage years."

Kushina nodded at Minato's words. "Hey Kushina. I gotta pee."She threw a bar of soap at him and he ran out.

Afterwards it showed them cleaning the place up. Since the aunt owned the place they had too. She just bought it. To Sell it just like that is just bad. Plus they might need more supplies later on. The next slide was at a park of the sorts. Kushina was wiping her mouth. Chicken wings? Sounds good. Minato had a cherry coke and Kushina had a Mountain Dew. The Jinx drinks.

"The more I think about it the more the issue wreck me."Minato said.

"My dad isn't as bad as they make him out to be. He's like most fathers. Minato. Your father wasn't the best of fathers. This will be a good experience." She explained.

"I'm not worried about our relationship. I'm worried about what he thinks of ours."

"True. He'll leave us alone if my mother tells him about our expeditions but that'll only last for a while. I hate the thought of holding hands with you but that's what might have to happen."

My mother finished the wings.

"That was good."

"I just don't see how you can eat all that spicy stuff. Especially with soda."

"You've never tried it?" She grabbed a piece of his chicken and swirled it around in her left over sauce. She's gonna do it isn't she?

"Kushina. What are you planning to do with that chicken?"

She grinned and brought up the red covered piece.

"Come here Minato."  
"Get that away from me." She tore off a piece of it and He rolled away from her. She followed "No come here."

She jumped him, straddling him then grabbed his neck.

"Open your mouth." He shook his head. A child came out of nowhere with his dog. She took this moment to stick it in there. He chewed. My fathers face turned super red.

"Keep chewing. It's good. Hey kid. Can you bring me those boxes and drinks from over there?"

The Kid did. He's brave I thought. After seeing what she was doing to Minato I would've ran. "Thank you. Want a chicken Wing?" She let him get one of Minato's. The dog got one too. She gave Minato another piece of the spicy stuff. She laughed with the kid about how red his face was. I was like why is that kid still there. Suddenly his father came. "Oh. Kaito. Is he alright?"

The man was talking about Minato. "He ought be."

After they left she gave him another piece. He bit her finger. My mother flinched. Then looked surprised.

"You've gotten used to it already?"He got up on one elbow.

"Look. They're at it again." It was Hiroko and Akiko. "Kushina. Were you trying to rape Minato?"Akiko asked.

"No." She took her finger out of his mouth. In their eyes she looked guilty as hell.

"Hey. What are you two Doing?"Kushina asked.

"We were discussing The Government." My mother said.

"Did Y'all spend anything?"

"Yeah. We did." Minato and Kushina Grinned. "You'll see it later."

Another came of the two kissing on the beach. Then I saw The storm coming. A man got on the boat. He wasn't supposed to be there. I don't think anyway. Then Minato and them got on. Oh man. What's gonna happen? The ship simply floated off the shore into the dark clouds. They cut on the Engine when they were far enough and left the place. Kushina was on deck. I saw that creep behind her. He was checking out my mom's ass. Then he took her by the hair and grabbed her breasts. My eyebrow twitched. Despite her throwing me around and shit in these dreams recently this scene made me angry. The man's voice was rough. "Shhh. It's only the wind." She struggled. His grip tightened on her breasts. "The more you do that the harder I'll squeeze." I saw tears come to her eyes as she went still. "I ought to take you with me." He pulled on them. "You're Pretty-" A click. Minato was at the opening with a gun.  
**Hinata Pov...**

The woman laughed. "I know you're here. Little Bitch."

I couldn't even move her hand from my arm. "How would you like that feeling on you?"

I screamed as she did those things to me. Especially pulling my hair. The pain in my head was almost she pushed me aside into a clear cage of the sorts. I couldn't get out of it."Don't worry. I'm just going to mess with him a little bit." I suddenly woke up.

"Naruto." I turned on my back. "Wake up now." I was pulled back into the dream.

**Back to Naruto...**

The picture changed. Minato had the man at gunpoint. I saw the red surrounding his shadow as he shot. Three times. I saw puddling blood. My father..Killed him. Suddenly it was like a breakup of signal on a really old tv. It played again. Over. And over until Kushina's picture with the cat eyes came up.

"Think you can escape me?"

I screamed as I started falling. I hit the ground suddenly. Kushina Grinned. "You won't get out of here happy-"

Minato appeared to be reloading his gun then he looked at me. "Son."

**I got a few Follows and Faves so I put out a few more chapters. Early. That's what happens when I get encouraged. It's only that I couldn't Update that I was out for so long. I've written a few more chapters. Thank you my loyal reviewer, Umm...licilovesanime. One of the reasons I even Keep Writing. Smileys. Lol. Did I update soon enough?**


End file.
